A Humanising Influence
by Clow'd9
Summary: Mostly TY but with CY ET SS. Yue is left holding the baby(s) and is very reluctant to let Touya continue defrosting him. Old horrors and wounds are revealed and eventually healed. Contains a wonderfully unhealthy dollop of angst. COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer  
  
Same old, same old. Despite daily wishes and superb karma I do not own any of the CCS characters, not even the divine Yue. . . the world is a cruel place. . .  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
Introduction.  
  
  
  
To the rest of us baby-sitting a pair of six year-old twins, boy AND girl would be similar to undergoing intricate surgery with a rusty chainsaw but for Sakura, who is well.Sakura, it sounds like fun and so she actually agrees!  
  
Little Dominic and pig-tailed Sarah were the offspring of Fujitaka's secretary and close friend Anita. The arrangement was Sakura watched the duo from five 'till ten that evening but before she had even completed the first hour of guard duty the mistress was discovering an activity more fraught with danger than simply guarding the Star Cards.  
  
"No, no, no, please don't touch that!"  
  
Yue watched dispassionately from the doorway as yet another disaster was barely averted, so intent were the children and their sitter that they failed to notice the winged watcher until a thankfully unbreakable missile had to be deftly fielded by the guardian.  
  
At that moment Sakura saw him and rubbed self-consciously at the suspiciously sticky stain on her cheek. What was Yue doing here? He hadn't changed into his true form for at least three weeks.  
  
"Yue-san," she acknowledged taking the chance to straighten her clothes while the twins gazed at the moon being enraptured.  
  
"Have you seen Kero?" Yue shook his head.  
  
"How about Touya?" The silver head swayed again, this time so vigorously that loose strands whipped at his face.  
  
Damn! "Oh. . .um. . ." The situation was desperate Sakura knew she needed backup. Sarah was slowly leaning forward, a chubby fist raised and clearly itching to touch the feathers held teasingly just out of reach. Dominic too was no longer content with just looking. Yue spared a single frigid glance for the advancing threat and Sakura watched as both faces crumpled into ragged sobs. She resisted the urge to drop her head in her hands and prepared to rob Kero's sweet supply and attempt sugar bribery.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
Three mouths dropped open as the usually silent Guardian spoke. More effective than any 'Card of Silence' Yue had implemented the full force of his emotionless, seldom used but very beautiful deep voice. The twins were once again entranced, well, Dominic was entranced it's safe to say Sarah was infatuated.  
  
The shrill ring of the telephone disturbed the precious silence and since she knew Yue would never answer it (and had probably never touched one his life) Sakura slunk towards it on her tiptoes afraid to shatter the hypnotic trance that seemed to have befallen her two charges.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sakura, its Syaoran." She felt her heart flutter at the sound of her boyfriends voice and cradled the receiver closer.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"Of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well. . .um. . .we were supposed to meet an hour ago outside the -."  
  
"Cinema!" She gasped. I can't believe I forgot but everything happened to quickly with the baby-sitting thing. "Syaoran I'm so sorry, something came up and I completely forgot" If only Touya was here to take over but he was -.  
  
"Hang on, I've just thought of something. . ." She covered the mouthpiece.  
  
"Yue?"  
  
Of course rather than speaking twice in one day the Guardian moved into her line of sight. The raised brows were her cue to continue.  
  
"How come you're here? I thought Yukito was supposed to be studying with Touya today." The robed figure merely shrugged although the impassive face appeared vaguely uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, if Touya went to your - I mean Yukito's house that must mean he'll be home soon after finding you - him - Yukito not there.  
  
Yue inclined his head, 'possibly,' Sakura translated.  
  
"Kero shouldn't be much longer either, he's probably just on another food pilgrimage.  
  
A fine tremor ran through her Guardian's slender frame, he was all too familiar with the food obsession of both his brother and his borrowed form. The indignity of having his considerable intelligence wasted in arguing the finer points of double chocolate gateaux as apposed to single was frankly barbaric.  
  
He opened eyes he had not even realised were closed and found his mistress gazing at him expectantly.  
  
"Would you?" Would he what? Of course he didn't voice the question, it seemed safer to simply nod in affirmation a decision he soon regretted when his idea of safety was severely threatened by Sakura's sudden onslaught of gratitude. It was a miracle the hug didn't break any ribs. What had he agreed to?  
  
Her next target was the telephone. "Hey Syaoran? Sorry about that, everything's sorted now I'll meet at the park in ten minutes okay? Good. See you there."  
  
Where was she going? He still didn't speak.  
  
"Alright, so you'll mind the kids until either Touya or Kero get home." What!? "I really appreciate this Yue. . ." !? "I'm sure you won't have any trouble with the twins, they seem to listen to you. . ." That's beside the point! "Touya shouldn't be much longer." Great. "I've got five, minutes to get ready!" Having said this she proceeded to set the perfect tempo for Yue's gloomy thoughts as she pounded up the stairs with less grace than Kero after consuming seven bowls of tiramisu.  
  
The truth was he was avoiding Touya, the one human seemed to put him out of his depth but that was only because his false form had such strong feelings for him.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
This declaration was accompanied by a sharp tug on his robes and he looked down to see the little girl clinging to his side limpet-fashion while the boy puffed his pigeon chest and tried to adopt Yue's nonchalant stance complete with folded arms. The glare he directed at his sister actually showed some potential, he even crouched defensively at the sound of Sakura running back downstairs having tidied herself up. She arrived breathless.  
  
"Neither of them back yet?" He would never understand why humans insisted on asking such pointless questions when the answer was obvious. . .with the exception of Touya who usually made perfect sense and voiced few thoughts, especially not the inane ones. The Mistress' brother had an introspective thoughtfulness that he identified with and his care of Yukito was the only time he'd felt truly protected, albeit as his other form basking in the attention of the beautiful dark-haired boy. . .  
  
"It can't be long now so I'll get going. Thanks again Yue. Be good you two." This said she closed the door and abandoned him to the mercy of two fiendish six year-olds and worryingly distracted thoughts about a certain chocolate eyed young man.Ugh! Chocolate? What did he know about chocolate? Clearly Yukito's obsession was getting to him. Can you really be a bad influence on yourself?  
  
  
  
Please R&R - and no, contrary to popular belief that does not mean 'Rest and Relaxation' but 'Read and Review' so get off your arses and - I mean, I humbly beg you to share you infinite wisdom. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome and by 'constructive' I do not mean;  
  
SAMPLE REVIEW. . ."That was a pile of shit."  
  
I need something to work with. Please try and be polite.  
  
EXAMPLE. . . "This story is a pile of shit but you clearly put a lot of effort into it so I'm upgrading it to manure ('cause it's good on roses)  
  
Got the idea?  
  
Cheers,  
  
Over and out. 


	2. A Sight To Behold

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I hate to keep having to say it 'cause it goes against all my well-constructed delusions but. . .but. . .NOOOOOOO! I don't own ANY of the CCS characters, its not just me that's suffering here, Yue is equally deprived, he'd be so much - happier - in my, erm, hands. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - A Sight To Behold.  
  
  
  
Where was he? Was he alright? Did he simply forget? How could he forget?! Was he seeing someone else?  
  
To those who knew Touya the grim expression on his habitually serious face did not appear anything unusual but mentally he was in turmoil. Yukito never missed a study. . .date. Perhaps it was Yue who was otherwise occupied. Touya quickened his pace down the street as he thought of the frosty Guardian. Maybe the kaijuu was in trouble and he was helping her in which case he should definitely hurry home. Not that the moon 'Angel' couldn't handle it, there was no one he would trust more with his little sister's safety except maybe Yukito and since they were both one and the same the supervision was doubly reliable.  
  
With his long legs eating up the distance and the whirling thoughts creating enough heated energy to fuel a locomotive Touya found himself outside his house before he'd even resolved a plan of action. Ah, to hell with it! He'd simply go with the patented response. . .he'd glower at each offending person or being (or person/being, as the case may be) until Sakura got with the twirly wand and obscure chanting business. Yue would be there looking all fine in a totally ice sculpture way. . . how he longed to be the one to make the ice melt. Yue hardly ever spoke so was he even capable of emitting the moans Touya dreamt of eliciting in the heat of passion.STOP IT! He berated himself as he entered the house unaware as to whether ha had actually spoken aloud. Sakura probably wasn't even in danger and Yukito actually had stood him up in which case -  
  
"No, no, stop, that tickles!" Although barely intelligible through the giggles Touya knew this wasen't his sister talking.  
  
"Do you submit?" What the - ? That was a mans voice, deep but gentle, it certainly wasn't the Chinese gaki. . .  
  
"Never!!!!!" The defiant shriek was enough to deafen Touya who was still in the hallway and then the giggling increased  
  
"Give up, I wanna go!" Another voice, just as young as the girl's but slightly more boyish.  
  
"Step on up then, I'll defeat both of you."  
  
What the hell was this? A ticklish toddler session? An infant rave? WHERE WAS SAKURA!? He crept stealthily forward, preparing himself for what he would find when he reached the living room - Sorry, did he just say preparing himself? Scratch that. Nothing could prepare him for the sight that now greeted him.  
  
"Y-Yue?" Touya had never seen the guardian show any emotion but he could still recognise pure shock when he saw it as the feline pupils narrowed to hair-width slits and the perfect pale lips rounded in an 0 shape.  
  
"He's not Yue! He's my Angel"  
  
I know how you feel kid. Good, at least on some level his brain was still functioning even if it was stuck on an insanely protective urge to help Yue who was currently frantically straightening his hair and clothes and trying to avoid knocking anything over with his enormous, snowy and. . .unusually ruffled wings. Clearly he wasn't thinking properly either or he would have just vanished the feathery encumbrances. The six year-old girl was plainly smitten and actually kind of familiar as she clambered off the sprawling guardian's lap and stood gazing into his face.  
  
His lap? His LAP!? What the hell is going on? Okay, rewind. . .So, I'm walking towards the door and I see. . .Yue? - Check, a little girl? - Check, a little boy? - Check, all entangled in a massive tickling pile- up?.Ch-check.Processing information.......................................= WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!? Oh dear, same analysis of data.  
  
So lets get this straight, Yue - was - romping - with - children, well you don't have to be a genius to decide that that conclusion - just - does - not - compute! It wasn't natural. *Obviously* this was a fake Moon Guardian and the *real* Yue was holed up in some primitive cave, shackled and gagged and longing for Touya to ride up, kill the bad guys effortlessly and save him so they could. . .Now hey, that should be censored! With Yue still shackled? Now who's primitive?  
  
Something tugged at his sleeve and he looked down into the face of the little boy who was definitely familiar. "Dominic?" The boy grinned and nodded. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at Yue an enquiry in his eyes and it looked like he was actually going to reply until Sarah interrupted, "Sakura's babysitting us."  
  
"Sakura was babysitting," her brother corrected her imperiously. "But Yue took over."  
  
"Yue's much more fun." Sarah chimed in.  
  
Fun? Yue? "Is he. . ." Touya remarked for want of a better response and stared intently at the decidedly sheepish Judgment Maker. If only he'd entered a little sooner he felt sure he would have caught him smiling. His senses honed back in to catch the rest of Sarah's enthusiastic extolling of their substitute babysitter's virtues.  
  
".and we played Tiddly-Winks but Dominic cheated -." "I did not!" Sarah over-rode the interruption, - "and then we had cookies and Yue let me have his share." Well at least the whole world hadn't gone completely topsy- turvy.  
  
Not one to be left out for long Dominic added his bit. "He's gonna tell us a story about a magician later but first it's my turn to be tickled."  
  
"Is not!" Sarah sounded truly outraged at this claim.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"You've already had your turn!"  
  
"So have you!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!" To think Touya and Sakura still had such eloquent arguments.  
  
"Okay so it's Touya's turn next!"  
  
What?! Thought Yue.  
  
"What!?" Said Touya.  
  
"Or you could tickle Yue." Offered Sarah.  
  
"Go for the sides." Added Dominic conspiratorially.  
  
Touya caught Yue's wide lavender eyes and read real panic. He quirked an ebony eyebrow and considered the idea, relishing the sight of Yue taking a step backwards. How utterly delicious. . .  
  
  
  
* Thanks for reading, please review, hope you enjoyed, hope you return for the next chapter e.t.c, e.t.c, e.t.c, e.t.c,  
  
Bye 


	3. The Mouth's of Babes...The Lips of Yue

Calling all Reviewers *** Thanks to all those truly beautiful people who reviewed my story *** To anjali-chan, I know about the whole CC/CCS name thing but I chose the names I like the best so don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing. . .mostly. *** To Moon Ryoko, I promise to unleash the lady- killer Yue in other stories and Shadowfire, that particular scene (brother fighting sister) is already earmarked for another story. *** Finally, Morgan D. . .Bless you!  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. . .don't make me say it.Okay I'll close my eyes and type it. . .I do nit owmn the CCD chatavyetd. Well that worked well, no doubt you've noticed I can't type. . .What it's meant to say is "I don't own the CCS characters". . .There, happy now? Sadists! Just read the friggin' chapter.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - The Mouth's of Babes. . .The Lips of Yue.  
  
  
  
"What do you say Yue? Would you prefer to tickle of be tickled?"  
  
It was as Touya was advancing that Yue's composure resurfaced. Icy eyes narrowed, broad shoulders straightened and the arms were once again characteristically folded. The darker man felt his control of the situation slipping away. "Maybe later?" He suggested with a wink. Yue continued to stare at him, holding back the blush that would have stained the marble skin were he not now completely in control of his responses. . .outwardly anyway. Who did this boy think he was? - Who do you think you are fantasising about him all the time? - Shut up! Yue demanded his consciousness, or Yukito, or Yukito's consciousness. When did it get so crowded in there!?  
  
Touya winced as the Moon Guardian's glare intensified, jeez, the guy didn't need powers to shoot those ice shard thingies. . .that probably wasn't the technical term of course.  
  
"You took too long so you both forfeit and it goes to the next person, which is me." Dominic clearly wasn't letting his options go.  
  
"That isn't a rule and it isn't your turn!" Sarah wasn't giving up either.  
  
"Yes it is, you just can't count!" His little sister's mathematical abilities were clearly a sore subject because the cherubic face crumpled with immediate and practiced ease.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhh, I h-hate you-ou."  
  
Considering he was the one who had a little sister Touya had surprisingly little idea what to do so he simply watched as Yue bent to hoist the sobbing girl onto his hip and direct a relatively mild frown at the little boy whose lip subsequently trembled.  
  
"Don't cry, just say sorry and promise to help her with her maths." The face that was buried in the cook of his neck shifted as if to protest. " - Just so she can show you there's no problem," he added diplomatically soothing the girls pride while he directed a meaningful look at Dominic. The little boy nodded in understanding and offered a watery, apologetic smile and Yue smiled back. . . Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back, Yue smiled back . . .(So we're clear on this? Yue is smiling, I'll understand if you need a stiff drink). . . The tauntingly sensual lips actually parted and revealed beautiful white teeth that had previously only been speculated at. Touya alternated between staring, drooling and having heart palpitations until he realised doing all three at once was perfectly feasible.  
  
Although the smile faded when he caught Touya staring, mouth gaping, Yue made an effort, for the sake of his two charges, not to revert entirely to his usually grim persona. . .even when Kero burst into the room. He'd recently discovered the letterbox was multitasking as it was also suitable to use as a Cat-Fla - well, Guardian Beast-Flap (if you went along with Kero's wishes. . .which he generally didn't). No doubt light-headed from his latest totally unnecessary sustenance binge Kero didn't know what hit him as Yue snatched him out of the air and thrust him before the face of the sniffling girl. "Do you want to play with this one? It's Sakura's favourite toy." The tears ceased with the speed of Dash and Sarah enveloped Kero in a satisfyingly life threatening hug. The plush sized Sun Guardian didn't even consider why he should pretend to be inanimate when Yue was standing there with his wings on display which was probably also due to the obscene amount of pancakes he made it his life's endeavour to consume.  
  
"Now you two stay here and play while I go into the kitchen, I'm. . .uh, thirsty." Satisfied that the twins were once again playing nicely Yue exited the room, grabbing Touya's arm on the way.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" The boy questioned secretly savouring Yue's unusually tactile action  
  
"She had a da- er, prior engagement." There were some areas no one dare tread and Touya's 'Sister Complex' was one of them. His mistress' brother merely raised an eyebrow and proceeded to the fridge.  
  
"Well then there's just one more question for me to ask. . ." Oh no, let me guess, "Since when did you have the facial muscles required to smile?" or "You realise your using a lot less muscles this way, weren't you training for some sort of Olympic frown-line relay?" or -  
  
"Oh really? And what is that?" He managed to sound vaguely interested, in fact he was so intent on appearing bored that he jumped when Touya slammed two bottles on the worktop.  
  
"Lemonade or squash?" Had Yue had anything in his mouth chances are he would have spat it out.  
  
"Or you could have a hot drink of course I just don't see you as the hot type, beverage wise of course. . ." What!? I could show you hot! Try sitting in on some of my dreams pal, they'd - well actually you're the main attraction so having you in the audience wouldn't work.  
  
Anyway. "You know I don't drink."  
  
"Oh I get it, you came out here to raid the sweet stash. . .tut, tut."  
  
"Touya..." He growled warningly.  
  
"Oh hey don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
  
That does it! "You -."  
  
"Can we have our story now? The yellow teddy is dumb." The twins entered with Kero held dangling from his ears between them. Saved by the bell.  
  
"I know how you feel. The truth is Sakura's bored with him too, only yesterday she was saying how she should have thrown him out with all the rest of the junk."  
  
"Why yo -." Touya coughed loudly to cover up Kero's response to the insult and retrieved the rejected toy making a show of examining the disgruntled guardian before dumping him in the laundry bin.  
  
"Story now?" The duo insisted.  
  
Yue looked at Touya caught between explaining the current or committing the future humiliation. Talk about a rock and a hard place!  
  
"You go on up kids, Yue's got a bit of a sweet tooth so I'll make him a snack before I come up then he can tuck me in too." The twins dragged their Angel off just as Touya was certain he would have battered him to death with his wings  
  
He was still chuckling when he turned to put the drinks away, that's when he heard the sound of a wicker basket being split from within, a basket that held a ton of Tomoya -made costumes and one very brassed off and rapidly enlarging Guardian Beast.  
  
"You may be Sakura's brother but - ah hell, she'd be the first to thank me for ripping your spleen out!" Kero's rather more intimidating true form prepared to lunge and it probably wasn't smart that the words likely to be Touya's last were; "Nice kitty."  
  
"RRRRRRRHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR." Definitely not smart.  
  
  
  
Okay I forgive you for making me say 'The Words,' please review. . .? 


	4. Night-Time Revelations

A/N: I know in the anime Touya is taller than Yue but in my fic it's the other way around. . .poetic licence my friends, it's a thing of beauty.  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLSAIMER: Don't own them. (Them = CCS characters) It's less painful saying  
  
it this way)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Bedtime Revelations.  
  
  
  
"Now Kero, who's going to make you breakfast if you kill me? If kaijuu had her way she'd sleep until midday and leave you to waste away. . .starving." In his true form Kero was less malleable but he still had his eye on the bottom line - food. Not to mention he'd caught a glimpse of syrup when Touya put the drinks away.  
  
"Very well. Make me some pancakes and all will be forgiven, this time anyway."  
  
"I'd really love to but it's story time upstairs, Yue's counting on me to be there." It's truly amazing how far one can stretch the truth before feeling guilty isn't it?  
  
"Oh don't worry then. . ." Phew. "I'm sure in this form I'll find your spleen just as enjoyable!"  
  
"Okay!" Touya injected hastily. "One pancake coming right up."  
  
"That's pancakes plural. It'll take more than one to get you off the hook."  
  
Touya muttered a few choice phrases under his breath which he would never have dared had Kero not decided to revert to his false form. That way he could still eat just as much as in his larger form but would have the satisfaction of being bloated to the size of a beach ball.  
  
Kero on the other hand was in the process of mumbling about Yue. "After all I did for him when Clow croaked." Touya knew the Sun Guardian had been devoted to the late magician but true to his animal form his memory could not fully retain the painful image of loss and Sakura had more easily won his affections and loyalty than Yue's.  
  
Since he was missing the chance to hear the tale from the Angel's mouth Touya decided to coax some of the undoubtedly juicier details from the brother. "I suppose you had to comfort him, I mean, he must have been very upset -." He stopped when Kero's derisive snort interrupted him.  
  
"If that's what you call upset then he's never recovered!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya was intrigued. "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing." The Guardian Beast replied shortly. "No tears, no anger. Zip, zilch, zero, nada."  
  
"But I though Yue loved Clow?"  
  
"Oh he did, you wouldn't believe how much he smiled back then. Those two never stopped laughing. . .or touching for that matter, which is saying something considering they were together for over a century and the passion never burnt out." Touya quickly decided he didn't want to hear this and hated himself for being jealous of a dead guy.  
  
"It's bloody typical that the first emotions he shows involve humiliating me and babysitting those animals upstairs! What's happening with those pancakes?"  
  
Touya jumped at the reminder and began mixing the batter. Yue never cried after loosing Clow? Could he cry? What was this about him starting to feel emotions? It was the first time he'd ever seen the Moon being smile, he closed his eyes to picture the flash of white teeth that would have bleached entirely with his pale skin were it now for the contrast against the peachy lips. Yue. . .  
  
"Touya. I never thought I'd say this but get out of the kitchen I'll feed myself. You realise your about to add salt to that mix? It's sacrilege I tell you! Get out of the way."  
  
Touya allowed himself to be nudged out of the way by the head height, floating Sun Guardian and proceeded up the stairs with a lot less enthusiasm that predicted. He'd rather not hear more details about how perfect Yue's life with Clow had been. He should be happy that Yukito loved him and leave the other alone but even as he acknowledged this thought he walked silently towards Sakura's open door. He could hear Yue's voice from outside.  
  
". . .but although he didn't look it the magician was growing older and his spirit was too tired to survive that last battled and so he died. His faithful guardians were carrying him home when his body simply vanished in their arms." Touya heard a faint gasp and the undeniable sound of a sniffle. "But - when they went to his library to collect his magic cards they found a message saying not to mourn him because he would come again and one way or another they would all be together once more."  
  
"T-to live happily ever after?" Sarah's voice trembled as she voiced the hopeful question.  
  
Touya heard the sad smile in Yue's voice. "Of course," he soothed though this was probably for the benefit of his audience. "Now go to sleep." Surprisingly neither child protested and Touya looked through the half opened door as Yue bent forward kiss each forehead and watched the heavy curtain of silver hair fall forward to brush their cheeks. He had vanished his wings which somehow only made him look more ethereally graceful. When he looked up he did not seem surprised at the sight of his visitor but held a slender digit against those fascinating lips as he moved forward and silently exited the room. Touya moved aside tensing as the taller man brushed against him.  
  
They said nothing as they walked back down towards the sitting room and ignored Kero as they passed him in the kitchen not even noticing the hostile glares he was attempting around mouthfuls of food.  
  
Touya watched the Moon Guardian retrieve a fallen cushion before he silence became truly unbearable.  
  
"So you like kids then?" Yue shrugged noncommittally.  
  
Touya tried again stepping closer. "At least you made the effort to make the story less sad. You don't want to give them bad dreams. . ." Still no response and now the darker man was getting frustrated, his hand shot out as Yue turned his back on him once more and applied considerable force to his shoulder to turn him around. The purple eyes flashed as they returned to Touya's and the muscles bunched under the intruding hand.  
  
"Is this how it's going to be? You'll dish out the smiles and vocalisation for guests but not for me?"  
  
Graceful as ever Yue removed the footballers hand, never allowing their skin to touch. "They are children. Even I know I can't be the unfeeling Judge around them."  
  
"Oh but you can around me?"  
  
"There's nothing special about you Touya." The other man sucked in a breath. Did he design these words for maximum offence? "I'm like it with everyone," he continued.  
  
"But you weren't always!"  
  
Quicker than Dash, Yue brought himself to a halt one step away from Touya's face. It was the closest they had ever been.  
  
"You know nothing about me boy!"  
  
Something in Touya snapped and he grasped his hand around the back of Yue's neck pulling them together until their faces were millimetres apart. This time Touya was too furious to note the satiny skin and tendrils of silken hair beneath his palm.  
  
"But I want to. You could do with getting to know me then you would see I am not a boy."  
  
"Sadly the prospect doesn't interest me." Yue drawled. Touya gasped and stared incredulously at the being who had the power to hurt him so and the disdainful heart to do it so coldly.  
  
"How about I make it interest you?" Their breaths were now mingling and the tension had reached such a height the pair almost didn't hear the telephone.  
  
When Touya blinked in recognition Yue raised a single mocking brow and he longed to kiss away any such cruel composure.  
  
"Hello!?" He barked, still staring at the convincingly bored Yue.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Otousan?" He blinked.  
  
"Yeah. . .you alright?"  
  
"Yeah sorry. . .I just -." He looked at Yue again, wanting to hurt him back. "It's not important." The Guardian's look clearly said 'Touché' but his feelings remained untouched. Touya wished his words were true; things were going downhill at the rate of noughts.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm just calling to let you know I'll be home in five minutes so you and Sakura get the twins ready? I'll probably be taking them home."  
  
"Sure dad, see you in five" He replaced the phone and spoke without looking up concentrating instead on his clenched fists. "We need to get the twins ready to go home."  
  
Yue nodded calmly then realised Touya wasn't looking at him, which meant there was no need to hide the regret from his eyes. "Of course." He said instead and swept out of the room.  
  
Touya spent precious moments regaining control. How could he love this creature? How could anyone even like him? The brief flashes of humour and kindness, most of which he'd witnessed today, induced nothing compared to the choking sensation he felt now. But Touya knew his heart didn't care, it had decided on Yue and that was that.  
  
He heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs and when he went to the hallway he discovered it was the sleepy Dominic he had heard, Yue of course did not make a sound and the softly snoring Sarah was in his arms.  
  
The scene was bathed in yellow as headlights fractured their presence through the glass door. Touya held out his arms, it wouldn't do for Anita to see a babysitter with an angel's wings. As Yue shifted Sarah in his arms she gave a mewl of protest and snuggled deeper, Touya was forced to slip his arms around her body where she was and consequently into close contact with Yue's chest. He swallowed, even now responding to the moulded muscles he felt beneath the folds of the robes.  
  
He stepped back abruptly and Yue brushed a farewell hand across Dominic's golden head before making himself scarce.  
  
When the front door opened Touya had managed to paste a smile to his lips.  
  
"There you are." Anita crooned. "A pair of sleepy-heads." Touya handed her the little girl.  
  
"I'm not sleepy Mum! *Yawn* Come and see the Angel." Fujitaka looked sharply at his son who returned it helplessly but Anita just laughed quietly, careful not to wake her sleeping daughter. "You and your imagination." "But -." "Hush, you'll wake Sarah. Do you mind taking us home Fujitaka?"  
  
The older man broke eye contact with his son. "Of course not. You go on to the car I'll check on Sakura."  
  
The women nodded gratefully. "She's probably in bed but will you say thank- you to her for looking after them?" Fijitaka nodded and watched as she carried her daughter and led her son to the car. He turned to look back into the house as Yue came forward.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" He asked them both.  
  
Touya opened his mouth to reply but Yue cut him off. "In bed," he lied.  
  
The father nodded but neither of the men standing inside were sure if he believed them or simply trusted their judgement. "I'll be back soon." He smiled at his son and his daughter's Moon Guardian before turning and striding across the driveway.  
  
Touya faced Yue, a question evident but unspoken. "She should be back soon, no need to cause unnecessary strife."  
  
"Oh, and the things you've just hit me with were necessary?" When Yue simply laughed Touya stared at him. It was not the sort of laugh he had hoped to hear, it was short and mocking.  
  
"Come now Touya, I just thought it was time you got over your little infatuation and were reminded that I am not human."  
  
"Neither is Yukito but he doesn't feel the need spit venom with each syllable uttered!"  
  
Again that shrug. "Maybe now you'll remember what I am."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"Bored for a start." To follow this he actually yawned covering his mouth with a pale, slender hand. That was enough for Touya he grabbed Yue's wrist and pulled it away from the mouth he was now intent on punishing.  
  
"Lets see if I can help you feel something else!" He had the slight satisfaction of seeing Yue off guard before he lowered his head -.  
  
"I'M HOME!!!!!"  
  
It seemed that Touya had no sooner decided on this course of action than another interruption sounded at the door and a breathless, pink-cheeked Sakura rushed in. Touya focused the pent up rage on her. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Well. . .um. . ." She looked at her Moon Guardian uncertainly not having expected him to cover for her. "I-I was with Syaoran. . ."  
  
"What!" Yue winced; he knew this would be the reaction. Surprisingly instead of yelling at his sister he turned on the Moon Angel. "You lied to me?" He actually sounded hurt, after every thing else he'd just said! Yue watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura edged towards the stairs (joined by a now rotund Kero) rather than tempting her brother's usual angry response and once again left Yue to deal with the aftermath.  
  
  
  
*Well I am rather pleased with that, a bit longer, different tone. Things aren't so funny now are they? Please r&r. 


	5. Persistence

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLSAIMER - Want to own the CCS characters, should own the CCS characters, don't own the CCS characters, thereby setting the trend for the things want, deserve and never attain. . .* sniff * break out the violins. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Persistence.  
  
  
  
"Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Like what?" Touya queried, determined to salvage some pride and hopefully get back at Yue in the process.  
  
"So. . .accusingly. I knew you'd fly off the handle if you knew she was out with the boy so I -."  
  
"So you lied," he finished. "It seems to me to prove my earlier point, you really don't know me. . .but then nor do you want to, right?" In truth he was more concerned about Yue lying to him than whether or not the gaki was dating his sister, otherwise yes, he would have gone ape shit.  
  
He felt vaguely satisfied at seeing Yue as the Guardian's mouth opened and closed. . .once. . .twice, but with no sound escaping. Suddenly he threw his hands in the air in a totally un-Yue-esque fashion and stormed out the door. Instead of feeling victorious Touya felt. . .empty and he wasn't leaving it like that!  
  
"Sakura!" He yelled climbing the stairs, not even waiting for her bedroom door to open and indicate she was listening before continuing. "I'm going to Yukito's house!"  
  
It was mid-winter but Touya did not grab a coat as he stormed after Yue. The half an hour walk took him less than fifteen minutes and upon reaching the house he didn't bother with the front door but marched straight around to the garden. Somehow he just knew Yue would be there, the full moon was six nights away and the current display was completely obscured by cloud but true to form Yue was stretched out on the edge of the ornamental water fountain, the garden centrepiece. Touya stood for precious moments analysing the shuttered face feeling his anger fade and his heart slow. Here lay something too incredible to give up on. Yue too was calmer although his jaw looked tense and as Touya watched a nerve clenched. Lying pillowed on his hair he actually looked very comfortable on the cold, hard surface and then he spoke. "Either you share my view that we've said all that needs to be said and your content to stare or you are going to do that whilst polluting the air with more ridiculous words."  
  
Breathing slowly, counting backwards from ten and being strangely reminded of 'The Taming of The Shrew' Touya walked towards the reclining figure, which didn't move. He seated himself next to Yue's head.  
  
"I don't want to argue with you I just - well I wanted to tell you something but I want you to promise you want start flinging projectile insults again."  
  
"As you've already pointed out Touya I can't always be relied upon to tell the truth so just to be safe I wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Well it's tough because I'm going too!"  
  
"It's nice that you're so concerned about my wishes Touya," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
The sitting man took a steadying breath and blurted the words that had resided in his throat for the past few months.  
  
"I - I love you Yue. . ." Silence followed in which Yue arched his neck off the granite ledge and looked at him upside down his eyes forced to roll far back to look at the one who had voiced this declaration. He closed his eyes and the taut bow of his body lowered again.  
  
"You don't love me, I doubt very much you know what love is, the 'Lifelong Appreciation Society' you've formed with Yukito is all the experience you have to go on so forgive me if I remain unimpressed."  
  
"How can you say that? I gave up my magic for you!"  
  
"No." Yue corrected. "You gave it up for Yukito, which works out fine since I only accepted for him."  
  
Touya was shocked. "What are you implying?"  
  
"What I am saying is that if I didn't have a false form who is so damned lovable everyone would be heartbroken if he left and if I didn't have a function to perform as Sakura's Guardian I would have happily faded away into oblivion!"  
  
"So, at least you have the heart to care about how others would feel." Touya rasped still sickened by his love's announcement.  
  
Yue didn't respond and would never admit this despite the fact the only reason he hadn't changed back into Yukito when he got home was because he knew his anger would have been too turbulent for the Snow Bunny to even deal with just the aftermath of it.  
  
All this had been said in the same horizontal position giving the clear impression that Yue didn't need his towering height for confidence. Touya longed to shake those foundations and almost subconsciously he began sifting his fingers through the silver threads piled at his side watching as Yue stared resolutely at the cloudy sky before allowing his eyes to flutter closed, a faint sigh escaping him.  
  
"Clow. . ." He whispered. Touya leapt up as though burnt and so did Yue. "What did you just say?" He still had a fistful of tresses so he wasn't sure whether Yue's shocked expression was due to the fact he'd let his guard down or because he was dreaming of a dead man while a live one touched him.  
  
"Damn you, why can't you just get over him?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to!" Yue snapped.  
  
"You'd rather spend an eternity pining after a dead magician than taking what is being offered. . .me?"  
  
Sad but resolved amethyst eyes met earnest brown ones as the Moon Angel spoke the damning word. "Yes," he whispered.  
  
Touya dropped the bundle of hair truly feeling as if with one word his heart had been ripped out. . .Maybe I should have let Kero have my spleen when I had the chance, he thought bitterly.  
  
He turned away for a moment so he didn't see Yue put out a questing hand to his shoulder and he didn't see it snatched back but Yue saw the look in the younger mans eyes as he whipped around and took Yue's face in his hands. The look of utter desperation held him as a statue until Touya's lips covered his. . .  
  
  
  
*Aannnddddd I think I'll leave it there! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha SUFFER!  
  
Wow, I can't believe I've just written another chapter in one night and my stacks of revision remain untouched, I BLAME YOU GUYS FOR THIS! Uh-hmm. . .please r&r 


	6. Passions Unleashed

***Attention Reviewers. Thank-you to all those who shared their thoughts, It's hard to believe what a buzz it gives me to read such praise and Dark Ice Moon I'm really glad you enjoyed it, you're one of my favourite writers so the wisdom is very much appreciated (you were already on my favourites list!)  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the CCS characters but this story is all mine. . .Enjoy.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Passions Unleashed.  
  
  
  
The moment their lips connected the sky cleared and Yue felt a rush of energy fill his body and sensitise his skin, he gasped under the sweet onslaught of Touya's lips and the other mans tentative tongue took advantage. Yue was at the mercy of the sudden invigorating rush of moonlight to his senses and the now soothing undulation of Touya's mouth.  
  
Although being seized by unbelievable rapture Yue was also feeling at a disadvantage under both Touya's coaxing passion and the moon's sustaining light. He quickly fought for dominance and control of the foreign tongue but when he met no resistance from the other he relaxed and allowed himself to explore the delights now open to him. His cold skin began slowly heating from within and his feline aspects made themselves known in a full-throated purr. He thought he felt Touya's mouth curve into a slight smile at the sound and the man was certainly emboldened as one hand moved from the chiselled cheek down to the middle of the Angel's back where he applied a gentle but insistent pressure that brought Yue into even closer contact with him.  
  
The dark haired human did not purr of course but the hoarse moan that issued into Yue's hungry mouth was just as eloquent. Touya's tongue did not invade or plunder instead it seemed to worship the Moon being from within this secret space and Yue responded with all the passion he had been created capable of and had forced himself to suppress. Sensing Yue's increased fervour Touya allowed himself to respond with some of the hunger he had been restraining but soon he at least had to breath and he tore his lips away, face upturned and exposed to the now perceivable moon.  
  
He gasped at the feel of Yue's newly moistened lips nibbling and suckling along his jaw line and watched his breath become transparent frost before him. . .he'd forgotten how cold it was. Such passion he had hoped for but refused to expect, the fire he had uncovered was more than equal to Yukito's. At some space in the back of his mind he remembered a conversation with his lover when they had agreed that arguments should not be resolved in bed. Not that the pair ever had arguments his Snow Bunny was far to amiable for that, the one now kissing him embodied all of Yukito's absent aggression and frustrated longing. Longing for Touya or longing for Clow? He tried to resist the uncertainty but he had to know.  
  
"Yue. . ." He clenched his eyes shut as the Judgment Maker practically tore the top five buttons of his shirt loose no doubt noticing how Touya's throat spasmed as he fought for the strength to continue.  
  
"Yue," he tried again. "We have to talk." The man currently feasting on the smooth golden skin of his chest glanced up briefly, a defiant gleam in his eyes as his hands began to rove. Touya was shocked when Yue's seeking touch came to rest on his buttocks and almost roughly pressed their loins together. The Moon Guardian watched with eyes so glazed with passion the cat-like pupils appeared almost feral to Touya as his own flew wide at the evidence of their mirrored arousal. The faint shiver of fear this almost animal lust initiated did nothing but heighten the unquenched thirst between them.  
  
With a moan partly of resignation, partly in response to the feel of his aching erection pressed against another's long since dreamed of, Touya snapped his head down to capture the mouth now latched on to his collarbone and Yue chuckled wickedly, triumphantly.  
  
Despite showing the tell-tale frustration of someone who had been without a lover for far to long Yue was clearly very skilled and Touya shut out the treacherous inner voice that wondered at where he had learnt such a talent. . .and from whom. In denial and ardour he began pushing at the voluminous robes and Yue in turn swept a leg underneath Touya's feet from behind and followed the man as he fell gently onto the cold, dewy grass. Touya's shirt plastered to his back and he shivered, this time from the cold. Incredibly Yue noticed this and frowned as he looked up. The moment when he came to his senses was clear. His robes rustled as he shot upright and stood staring at the man at his feet and the half torn shirt he was responsible for he didn't even risk offering Touya his hand as the other slowly stood up.  
  
What the hell had he been thinking!? He would have taken the boy without caring whether he froze to death. He felt guilt and tried to hold onto it for the killing effect it had on his passion. He looked everywhere but at Touya although eventually he forced himself to focus on his neck paling further as he saw the bite mark he was also responsible for. Yue choked with self-disgust and did the only thing he could to escape. . .He changed into Yukito.  
  
The Snow Bunny blinked rapidly. "T-Toya?"  
  
The man in question raised his eyes to the implacable heavens. Why me?  
  
  
  
*That's it for now, sorry it's not very long. I know we didn't get very far but this chapter is necessary in the scheme of things. Sorry if it was a bit heavy for some people but I did warn you I was in for the long haul. Please review. 


	7. Absences and Explanations

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the divine creations of CCS.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 - Absences and Explanations.  
  
  
  
Touya slumped down in the sofa with a sigh that should have shook the foundations. It had only been an hour and a half since he had left the house most of which time had been spent soothing Yukito's concern.  
  
Kaijuu and his father must now be in bed and the latter had left him a note which he read without turning the light on, relying on the light of the moon.  
  
* Gone to bed. Leave the mess until tomorrow, you looked as if you need to rest.*  
  
Too true, but he wasn't likely to get it tonight. His head throbbed with the kind of jumbled tension caused by rapidly withdrawn sexual release. Yue had made him burn with passion and then Yukito had made him burn with shame. . .no, he had made himself ashamed. He doubted Yue was feeling the same.  
  
Feeling the need to do something, anything, to get he mind off the recent heated kisses Touya began rearranging the furniture back to order. With almost obsessive neatness he worked mechanically first occupying himself with the living room, then the dining room and then the kitchen until dawn peaked and he dragged himself to his room in the hope of giving the appearance of having slept so as not to worry his family.  
  
He wondered listlessly putting the same books into his satchel that he had removed the second before. His mind returned to Yukito's bewildered expression at being thrust so rudely back into reality.  
  
********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
"T-Toya? Were you and Yue talking?" You could say that.  
  
Dazed eyed travelled over Touya's dishevelled appearance. "You weren't fighting were you?" You could say that.  
  
Clearly interpreting his silence for shock the petite male moved forward, his arms open in comfort. Touya leapt back and Yukito's arms fell back down to his sides, hurt reflecting in the sweetness of his face. He shivered hunching his frail seeming shoulders and Touya's protective instincts came to the fore.  
  
"You're cold Yuki, lets go inside." The grey haired boy nodded, his bangs flopping over his forehead and Touya moved to follow him through the patio door.  
  
Once Yukito had made himself a mug of hot chocolate, an offer of which Touya declined, they made their way up to his room as always only this time the taller man felt vaguely uncomfortable sitting next to the false form of the man he had just been kissing even though this form was also his lover.  
  
Yukito watched the expressions flit across the handsome face of his best friend and lover. "I'm sorry if Yue said something horrible, he seems to do that a lot." He brushed the ebony fall that had obscured Touya's face and leaned forward to place an apologetic kiss on his downcast mouth, this time Touya did not draw back and instead revelled in the difference between kissing Yukito's two forms. Loving Yuki was gentle and sweet, still passionate but not in the all consuming, destructive manner than being with Yue was. Just as Yukito would have deepened the kiss the other man drew back slightly brushing the backs of his fingers over the pale face hovering before him, softening the rejection.  
  
"I can't stay." His Snow Bunny looked disappointed. "We've been baby- sitting so the house is a mess, I need to get home and tidy it 'cause Sakura certainly won't." He attempted to smile but suspected Yukito saw through it.  
  
He rose. "See you tomorrow." With one final look at the puzzled creature on the bed he left the house.  
  
******************END FLASHBACK*******************  
  
"Bbbbrrriiinnnnggggg!"  
  
"Ting, ting, ting."  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep."  
  
He listened to the multitude of alarms required to wrest his sister from the pit of oblivion and waited until he heard her stumble sleepily into the bathroom before beginning the morning ritual they all expected of him. He went out to the garage to lift weights but soon found he was more in the mood for the punching bag and despite tiring more quickly from the lack of sleep he continued for twice as long as usual.  
  
When he finally dragged himself into the kitchen for a half-hearted breakfast he must have looked truly terrible because even Kero stopped eating.  
  
"Son, you look awful. Sure you don't want to forget about college today?" What and drive myself crazy thinking about him? No thank you.  
  
"I'll be fine dad, I just need a shower to wake me up." Not that he'd been to sleep.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Offered Sakura, refraining from their habitual morning argument which meant he must look really, really bad. He shook his head but smiled in thanks and retreated towards the bathroom praying the shower would work miracles.  
  
The next three days were the biggest trial of his life. He punished himself by ruthlessly working extra shifts at both his part time jobs and rigorously made sure all his assignments were word perfect. By the time he'd completed all this there was no way he couldn't sleep but even then it was a nightmarish state where a scene in which Yue slowly made him into Clow constantly replayed. It always started with his hair, then his clothes but worst of all was the way he just allowed it because he was too much in love and in lust to face the idea of not having the Angel at all. He awoke increasingly less refreshed each morning but thankfully the circles under his eyes got no worse.  
  
In class he avoided Yukito as much as possible and when they were together he fought not to glare at him knowing that beyond the depths of innocent caramel lurked Yue's hard gaze. To Yue the Snow Bunny was simply a window through which he looked out on petty humans and laughed at their mortality. Sat at his desk he clenched his fist around his pencil preparing to break his ninth that day.  
  
"To-ya. . .?" It killed him to hear the hesitancy in Yuki's voice. This was his lover for Gods sake and he hadn't even been able to touch him for days and he knew who was responsible for it.  
  
The concerned eyes were still watching him and he thought he detected a hint of feline pupils surfacing. "Do you want to come to my house after this?" He asked impulsively. Yukito looked surprised but nodded all the same. Touya told himself this was to make it up to Yuki and not to punish Yue but he knew as the pencil broke that he was lying even to himself.  
  
He set a grim pace for Yuki to follow as they both rode to his house and he hoped the Snow Bunny put it down to eagerness rather than calculated purpose. He'd always loved and cherished his bike but this time he threw it to the ground as he wrenched the door open and led Yuki inside reminding himself to be gentle (this is not Yue!) when he would have taken him right inside the doorway. As it was he started undressing the now more than willing boy halfway up the stairs and elbowed his bedroom door loudly aside in order to fall with his burden onto the softness of his bed.  
  
He began tearing off his clothes and kissing Yukito more roughly than he normally did, the other didn't seem to mind though as he quickly helped unbuckle Touya's belt. Part of the man now half naked wondered how much of this was Yue, his Bunny had never been this aggressive but then they had never been separated for so long since becoming lovers.  
  
He didn't care who it was, he needed the comforts of the flesh so he didn't complain as Yukito began removing his clothes, he even obliged by lifting himself of the slender youths body so he could slide every last item from him. The pale hands and exquisite lips now paying homage to his smooth chest made him groan.  
  
"Mmmm, Yu-uhh, Yue. . ." Touya's eyes flew open the second he sighed the name though he wished he hadn't as he saw the flash of pain in adorable amber eyes just as they narrowed vertically and flushed a deep purple. Now *this* was Yue. . .  
  
  
  
* Sorry if there wasn't enough action but for the story to move smoothly you've got have these chapters. Please, please, please review. 


	8. The Music of Laughter

Note to Dark Ice Moon: Patience! * Puts on best Mystic Meg voice* All shall be revealed and your questions shall be answered.  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the CCS characters. . .Notice how I can say it now? I'm numb to the pain. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7 - The Music of Laughter.  
  
  
  
The slender body beneath him lengthened and turned into Yue who then proceeded to reverse their positions so that he straddled Touya's hips, the younger man gasped at the intimate contact.  
  
The hands that pressed his shoulder back into the mattress were strong enough to crush him but the Guardian settled for inflicting a modicum of pain.  
  
"How could you do that to him!?" Touya sat up abruptly circling his arms around the lithe Angel when he would have fallen at the sudden move.  
  
"You bloody hypocrite! It's alright for you to refer to me as Clow but not for me to get confused with two men who are actually the same person!" He was allowed to hate himself for what he'd done but he refused to accept criticism from Yue.  
  
The Guardian seemed to pause at this, considering and Touya wondered how he could appear so regal even in this position while he himself was ever more aware of the fact Yue was naked. Dark eyed strayed over broad shoulders and over a chest incredibly defined considering his slenderness. His skin was like ivory but the grooves created by his muscles invited shadows to lay claim so that he seemed composed of both light and dark, a true creature of the moon.  
  
Touya resisted the urge to slap himself across the face. Concentrate! Taking a final look at the tempting sight before his eyes he vowed to focus on the equally magnificent face and when he did so found it showing genuine traces of remorse.  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry, it's just he was so hurt." Touya nodded sadly. "Fortunately he won't remember it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the second you said it I took over and Yukito always forgets the two or three seconds prior to the transformation."  
  
"Oh." Was all Touya managed and although he was relieved something about Yue's admission intrigued him.  
  
"You really care for Yukito don't you?"  
  
The being before him appeared startled at the observation. "Of course. Who could fail to love him?" Touya carefully logged that away, he never mentioned the word love. "He's so kind and sweet to everybody and even though he has tunnel vision when it comes to food I suspect he'd give up gorging rights in a bakery if anyone needed his help. . .although I wouldn't like to put it to the test." Touya laughed at the unexpected joke and despite Yue's initial expression convincing him he wasn't use to being laughed at the unyielding face actually broke into a grin.  
  
More than a little mesmerised by the smile, Touya ventured, "do you really think he's that much different from you?" The Guardian practically snorted at this.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that Touya."  
  
"Yes I do and I think you capable of being just as sweet although you try to hide it." Touya could have sworn the Angel looked pleased at the compliment although he shifted uncomfortably reminding Touya of a certain detail. He couldn't quite believe he was holding a conversation with the creature of his many fantasies while they where both naked.Now you come to mention it-.  
  
"Um Yue? I don't mean to spoil a precious moment but.why are you naked?"  
  
The Guardian seemed surprised at this and looked down as if realising his state of undress for the first time and now Touya would brook no argument, the Moon Guardian was DEFINITELY blushing. The pink tinge ebbed up his long elegant neck and resided comfortably in the cheeks that were swiftly averted to face the window.  
  
"I need existing material to work with if I want to create my robes but since my false form wasn't wearing anything I-.  
  
Touya laughed gently and took the marble jaw in his hand. "You are so beautiful." The blush faded and the warmth seemed to vanish as Yue got up swiftly and no matter how covertly Touya peeked the treacherous hair, once so admired, hid every detail from view until he wrapped the towel that Touya had discarded that morning around his waist. What did I say?  
  
The Guardian glided across the room and stood looking out at his opposite element, the sun.  
  
"Don't you like people thinking you're beautiful?" Jeez no wonder your in a bad mood all the time if that annoys you, it's gotta happen a lot.  
  
"Its just that. . .It-it doesn't mean anything. There is not a person on this earth who fails to admire the perfection of the moon, I am merely a flesh and blood embodiment.  
  
Slowly understanding Touya stood up not trying to hide his nudity as Yue's eyes flickered below his waist as he approached the other steadily.  
  
"That's true but I bet you can't name one person who hates the sun and yet you don't find me lusting after Keroberos now do you?" Yue stared at him blinking rapidly before he began the first laugh anyone had heard from him this century. "Ah Touya," he began affectionately, delicately wiping away tears of mirth. "Only you could do that to me."  
  
Praying that the newfound warmth between them would be enough to save him from a sound thrashing if his actions backfired Touya stepped closer but it was Yue who covered the rest of the distance between them. Leaning down the towel-clad male pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Touya's nose. Touya couldn't understand it; the look Yue directed at his. . .um. . .lower anatomy was definitely appreciative yet the Guardian was refusing to take what Touya was openly offering.  
  
"Sleep now Touya," He instructed leading him towards the bed like a child.  
  
"I couldn't possibly sleep with you still here!" He protested sounding indeed, very much like a child.  
  
Yue smiled knowingly. "You will" he insisted as he touched the tip of his finger to Touya's forehead and caught the other man as he slumped foreword. "And I'll be here the whole time."  
  
Easily managing the unconscious mans weight he manoeuvred him onto the bed and arranged his well-toned limbs beneath the covers taking the opportunity to admire the truly magical creation before him. I didn't realise they still made them like this, he mused before settling himself spoon fashion along Touya's side. This time there was only one name on his lips.  
  
"Toya. . ." He sighed.  
  
  
  
*Well? I figured the two had been fighting long enough. Oh they're so sweet! Please review. 


	9. The Sleeping Beauty

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: "What are we going to do tonight Brain?" "The same thing we do every night Pinky.try to take over CCS." As you've probably gathered I don't own them yet but it won't be long now.* lifts eyes to the heavens * "Please God!"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8 - The Sleeping Beauty.  
  
  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing woke Touya from the three hours of blissful slumber and informed him that the kaijuu was home. When he felt the heat radiating along his side he rolled over carefully and found himself gazing into the sleeping face of Yue. If possible the Moon Angel was even more beautiful in repose and far from having the urge to touch him the conscious man remained completely still as if disturbing the image would make it disappear.  
  
He slept with one hand curled by his face and the other resting on his hip with his entire body tilted slightly to the left despite lying on his right side. In such a position the sunlight through the window settled itself perfectly across the smooth planes of his face and he noticed for the first time the long snowy lashes that failed to cast shadows over the white alabaster of his cheek bones. He lay outside the covers with only the towel drooping low on his hips. Touya's frozen awe dispersed and he inched closer until their breaths mingled lifting Yue's hand to rest on his own body. He heard Sakura moving around downstairs and glanced at the bedroom door relieved to see Yue or himself had locked it. Sighing contentedly he nuzzled into the exposed throat breathing in Yue's indefinable scent. The hand on his waist twitched slightly and he pulled back from his pleasant burrow to find Yue now wide-awake and gazing at him silently. Touya cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Good not-even- close-to-morning," he ventured and was rewarded by the sweet smile that had been so rare until recently.  
  
"Why didn't you ever smile?"  
  
The Guardian considered for a moment. "I don't know. I wasn't trying not to smile it's just that all the happy moments occurred when I was within Yukito."  
  
"But to be fair you weren't in your true form often enough to experience such moments first hand now were you?"  
  
"Point taken Touya. I hope you'll allow me to make it up to you.?"  
  
Touya pretended to be shocked. "Why Yue, you wouldn't be flirting with me by any chance would you?"  
  
Yue played along, convincingly reprising his formerly stoic role. "And what do you plan to do about it if I am boy?" It pleased the other man that the Moon being was already capable of joking at his own expense but the progressively relaxed manner did strike him as odd.  
  
"Since when did you have a sense of humour Yue?" It was equal parts a joke and a serious question and Yue considered it appropriately.  
  
"I don't know. . .it just seems to be getting easier to laugh and smile and - and be nice." Perplexed lines that had begun to appear across Yue's forehead.  
  
"Oh." Mild confusion still niggled at the back of Touya's mind but he refused to allow the offending frown to continue. Leaning forward he kissed them away and felt his heart quicken as Yue stretched up to seize his mouth.  
  
Yue put everything he had into the kiss, he knew the motives behind Touya's innocent action and the kiss was one of gratitude. . .at least that's how it started. Before long their clashing tongues were matched by the writhing rhythm of their hips. The bed creaked loudly.  
  
"Touya!?" The impassioned couple stilled immediately. Touya knew he had better speak up before she came investigating.  
  
"Yeah?" His voice emerged as a rasp, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah!?"  
  
"Oh, nothing I was just checking you were home. I'm making Kero some waffles do you want some?"  
  
He was about to say no until his stomach growled - no, it roared. He looked at Yue who rolled his eyes at the typically human condition and ran a flatteringly shaky hand through his fringe. "Well I never seem to be able to stop Yukito so why should I even try to stop you? Which reminds me, it's probably time I returned the Snow Bunny to the land of the living."  
  
Laughter was evident in Touya's voice as he called out. "Better make that waffles for three!"  
  
"I take it the other two helpings are for Yukito?" The reply echoed along the corridor.  
  
"That's right," he confirmed.  
  
Yue issued a long-suffering sigh. "Think of me when he's shovelling food down his neck."  
  
Smiling Touya pulled his boxers on under the covers before getting out of bed rather than tempting fate. . .or tempting Yue. When he'd retrieved and donned all his considerably rumpled clothes he walked back over to the watchful Guardian  
  
"There's never a time when I don't think of you. . ." A final lingering kiss followed this before he nodded for Yue to transform. Yukito appeared blinking rapidly and rubbing a small fist in his right eye. He looked adorable.  
  
"Rise and shine," Touya crooned before adding the magic words, "breakfast is served." His Bunny practically bounced out of bed and would have shot straight out the door had his lover not reminded him of a very pertinent fact.  
  
"Um Yuki? You're a little naked right now." His Bunny merely smiled gratefully when he would have blushed like crazy without the superlative thought of food to distract him. Touya loved the ash haired boy a great deal so it caused a twinge of guilt to rely on this trusting nature and preoccupation with anything edible to save him from explanations.  
  
He helped dress the slender boy tenderly and protectively. What he needs protecting from me? He wondered. How would Yukito respond to Touya's feelings for his other form? The time would not be long now before he found out, Touya would see to that because he would not keep Yuki in the dark for much longer.  
  
Touya followed at a more sedate pace as Yukito bounded down the stares very much resembling his namesake and the man bringing up the rear shook his head indulgently. The same person, two such different personalities and the same amount of love for both. He couldn't be sad because his heart was full and happy but he wished he could see how the situation would resolve itself.  
  
The domestic scene that greeted him when he arrived in the kitchen was perfectly usual in the Kinomoto household; Kero again defying logic, sense and science (not to mention gravity) by contorting waffles into his mouth while previous debris remained in his hamster like cheeks, Sakura kitted out in her star motif apron and Yuki dedicatedly consuming a staircase of waffles that could realistically scale the Andes, he's restricting himself, Touya thought dryly.  
  
As he sat down to begin his considerably more modest snack Sakura spoke.  
  
"Is it alright if I have a few friends over tonight?" Touya was immediately suspicious.  
  
"First lets clear up the definition of 'friends'. . ."  
  
A vaguely hunted expression entered the huge green eyes. "Well. . .I mean. . .just. . ." Touya waited patiently fixing her with unblinking attention as his chin rested on his fist. "You know, just Tomoyo, Eriol. . .and Syaoran," it didn't matter how inaudibly she muttered the last name Touya was somehow programmed to decipher it and he wasn't keen on having the other boy present either.  
  
He picked up his knife and fork. "You see that's were you and I differ in our definitions. . ." As he took his first mouthful he noticed his sister's militant expression.  
  
"Well it's tough 'cause dad already agreed, he say's it's to make up for him working late tonight." Great so I have to suffer for it, thanks dad.  
  
"It's nice that you're so concerned about my wishes kaijuu" he responded, quoting a certain lofty Moon Guardian while struggling to see through the descending red mist.  
  
"Ah come on Touya," she wheedled. "You can have Yukito over." At the sound of his name the manic eater in question looked up. "How about it Yukito, you don't mind being around Tomoyo, Eriol or Syaoran do you?" He shook his head agreeably and continued eating but Touya had seen the gleam of purple at the mention of the weird little reincarnation and he tried to ignore the vicious stab of jealousy.  
  
"See?" Whined Sakura, employing the moist eyes, fluttering lashes and trembling lower lip. Touya knew when he was beaten and resigned himself to an evening of A) Keeping the Chinese gaki away from his sister and B) Keeping that Eriol kid away from his Angel. . .not necessarily in that order. If you murder someone whose died once already do you get a shorter prison sentence?  
  
  
  
*Ah I can actually feel the story coming together now, it's only about half the way towards completion but hey, its progressing. Please r&r  
  
Moulin Rouge quote "Reviews are like oxygen. Reviews are a many splendid thing, all you need is reviews" Word 'love' replaced because we all know what's more important. . . 


	10. Family Affairs

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Note to self; I do not own the CCS characters therefore cancel plans for hen and stag nights that will-I mean would have resulted from my marriage to the completely fictional person, err, character Yue. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9 - Family Affairs.  
  
  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing woke Touya from the three hours of blissful slumber and informed him that the kaijuu was home. When he felt the heat radiating along his side he rolled over carefully and found himself gazing into Yue's sleeping face. If possible the Moon Angel was even more beautiful in repose and far from having the urge to touch him the conscious man remained completely still as if disturbing the image would make it disappear.  
  
He slept with one hand curled by his face and the other resting on his hip with his entire body tilted slightly to the left despite lying on his right side. In such a position the sunlight through the window settled itself perfectly across the smooth planes of his face and he noticed for the first time the long snowy lashes that failed to cast shadows over the white alabaster of his cheek bones. He lay outside the covers with only the towel drooping low on his hips. Touya's frozen awe dispersed and he inched closer until their breaths mingled lifting Yue's hand to rest on his own body. He heard Sakura moving around downstairs and glanced at the bedroom door relieved to see Yue or himself had locked it. Sighing contentedly he nuzzled into the exposed throat breathing in Yue's indefinable scent. The hand on his waist twitched slightly and he pulled back from his pleasant burrow to find Yue now wide-awake and gazing at him silently. Touya cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Good not-even- close-to-morning," he ventured and was rewarded by the sweet smile that had been so rare until recently.  
  
"Why didn't you ever smile?"  
  
The Guardian considered for a moment. "I don't know. I wasn't trying not to smile it's just that all the happy moments occurred when I was within Yukito."  
  
"But to be fair you weren't in your true form often enough to experience such moments first hand now were you?"  
  
"Point taken Touya. I hope you'll allow me to make it up to you. . .?"  
  
Touya pretended to be shocked. "Why Yue, you wouldn't be flirting with me by any chance would you?"  
  
Yue played along, convincingly reprising his formerly stoic role. "And what do you plan to do about it if I am boy?" It pleased the other man that the Moon being was already capable of joking at his own expense but the progressively relaxed manner did strike him as odd.  
  
"Since when did you have a sense of humour Yue?" It was equal parts a joke and a serious question and Yue considered it appropriately.  
  
"I don't know. . .it just seems to be getting easier to laugh and smile and - and be nice." Perplexed lines that had begun to appear across Yue's forehead.  
  
"Oh." Mild confusion still niggled at the back of Touya's mind but he refused to allow the offending frown to continue. Leaning forward he kissed them away and felt his heart quicken as Yue stretched up to seize his mouth.  
  
Yue put everything he had into the kiss, he knew the motives behind Touya's innocent action and the kiss was one of gratitude. . .at least that's how it started. Before long their clashing tongues were matched by the writhing rhythm of their hips. The bed creaked loudly.  
  
"Touya!?" The impassioned couple stilled immediately. Touya knew he had better speak up before she came investigating.  
  
"Yeah?" His voice emerged as a rasp, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah!?"  
  
"Oh, nothing I was just checking you were home. I'm making Kero some waffles do you want some?"  
  
He was about to say no until his stomach growled - no, it roared. He looked at Yue who rolled his eyes at the typically human condition and ran a flatteringly shaky hand through his fringe. "Well I never seem to be able to stop Yukito so why should I even try to stop you? Which reminds me, it's probably time I returned the Snow Bunny to the land of the living."  
  
Laughter was evident in Touya's voice as he called out. "Better make that waffles for three!"  
  
"I take it the other two helpings are for Yukito?" The reply echoed along the corridor.  
  
"That's right," he confirmed.  
  
Yue issued a long-suffering sigh. "Think of me when he's shovelling food down his neck."  
  
Smiling Touya pulled his boxers on under the covers before getting out of bed rather than tempting fate. . .or tempting Yue. When he'd retrieved and donned all his considerably rumpled clothes he walked back over to the watchful Guardian  
  
"There's never a time when I don't think of you. . ." A final lingering kiss followed this before he nodded for Yue to transform. Yukito appeared blinking rapidly and rubbing a small fist in his right eye. He looked adorable.  
  
"Rise and shine," Touya crooned before adding the magic words, "breakfast is served." His Bunny practically bounced out of bed and would have shot straight out the door had his lover not reminded him of a very pertinent fact.  
  
"Um Yuki? You're a little naked right now." His Bunny merely smiled gratefully when he would have blushed like crazy without the superlative thought of food to distract him. Touya loved the ash haired boy a great deal so it caused a twinge of guilt to rely on this trusting nature and preoccupation with anything edible to save him from explanations.  
  
He helped dress the slender boy tenderly and protectively. What he needs protecting from me? He wondered. How would Yukito respond to Touya's feelings for his other form? The time would not be long now before he found out, Touya would see to that because he would not keep Yuki in the dark for much longer.  
  
Touya followed at a more sedate pace as Yukito bounded down the stares very much resembling his namesake and the man bringing up the rear shook his head indulgently. The same person, two such different personalities and the same amount of love for both. He couldn't be sad because his heart was full and happy but he wished he could see how the situation would resolve itself.  
  
The domestic scene that greeted him when he arrived in the kitchen was perfectly usual in the Kinomoto household; Kero again defying logic, sense and science (not to mention gravity) by contorting waffles into his mouth while previous debris remained in his hamster like cheeks, Sakura kitted out in her star motif apron and Yuki dedicatedly consuming a staircase of waffles that could realistically scale the Andes, he's restricting himself, Touya thought dryly.  
  
As he sat down to begin his considerably more modest snack Sakura spoke.  
  
"Is it alright if I have a few friends over tonight?" Touya was immediately suspicious.  
  
"First lets clear up the definition of 'friends'. . ."  
  
A vaguely hunted expression entered the huge green eyes. "Well. . .I mean. . .just. . ." Touya waited patiently fixing her with unblinking attention as his chin rested on his fist. "You know, just Tomoyo, Eriol. . .and Syaoran," it didn't matter how inaudibly she muttered the last name Touya was somehow programmed to decipher it and he wasn't keen on having the other boy present either.  
  
He picked up his knife and fork. "You see that's were you and I differ in our definitions. . ." As he took his first mouthful he noticed his sister's militant expression.  
  
"Well it's tough 'cause dad already agreed, he say's it's to make up for him working late tonight." Great so I have to suffer for it, thanks dad.  
  
"It's nice that you're so concerned about my wishes kaijuu" he responded, quoting a certain lofty Moon Guardian while struggling to see through the descending red mist.  
  
"Ah come on Touya," she wheedled. "You can have Yukito over." At the sound of his name the manic eater in question looked up. "How about it Yukito, you don't mind being around Tomoyo, Eriol or Syaoran do you?" He shook his head agreeably and continued eating but Touya had seen the gleam of purple at the mention of the weird little reincarnation and he tried to ignore the vicious stab of jealousy.  
  
"See?" Whined Sakura, employing the moist eyes, fluttering lashes and trembling lower lip. Touya knew when he was beaten and resigned himself to an evening of A) Keeping the Chinese gaki away from his sister and B) Keeping that Eriol kid away from his Angel. . .not necessarily in that order. If you murder someone whose died once already do you get a shorter prison sentence?  
  
  
  
  
  
* I know it's a bit short but it's actually part of a much longer chapter that I decided to split in half since it's now one o'clock in the morning. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review. 


	11. Takeover's and Temptation's

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the CCS characters. Sad but true. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10 - Takeover's and Temptation's.  
  
  
  
"Hey Clow can you pass me the sugar?" The only one unfazed by the situation appeared to be Kero and a mature man's indulgent smile seemed to hover for a moment over Eriol rose bud mouth.  
  
"Still thinking with your stomach Keroberos?"  
  
"Isn't that how you created me? I'm the Guardian Beast, consumer extraordinaire, and Yue is. . .well. . .what is this guy's purpose again? 'Cause I'm telling you he is still the same waste of space he was when you were alive!" The Moon Guardian actually growled in response and did the worst thing he could think of in retribution. . .he snatched Kero's remaining pancake from under his nose and cut it with surgical precision before placing it in his mouth while the rest of the guests looked on in amazement. It had been a long time since he'd eaten anything so Yue was not teasing when he took so long about chewing it but he was milking it for all he was worth when he started moaning in almost sexual rapture. "Mmm, mmm, delicious." Touya hated missing the chance to lick the sugar from the corner of his mouth but he was struggling to hide his response to the provocative noise and the sudden crossing of his legs was far from subtle.  
  
Up until now Kero had clearly been in shock but he recovered in order to state his case to Sakura and Clow /Eriol simultaneously. "Your not gonna let him get away with that are you? It's inhuman! It's a waste! He's not even enjoying it! Tell him to give the rest back."  
  
Yue smiled enough to shame the Cheshire Cat and lifted the knife and fork once more to hover over the fluffy remains adding a threatening seesawing motion. Touya could see Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran do a double take at the smile. . .in fact Syaoran had been staring at his Angel far longer than was necessary so he kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow!" The boy yelped, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Most satisfactory, if his eyes are shut he won't be eyeing Yue up. He knew it was just the moon power the gaki was attracted to but hey, Yue was comprised entirely of moon power so-.  
  
"Are you alright Syaoran?" His sister sounded anxious. Uh! Sickening display of affection.  
  
"Yue just give it back!" By the sound of it Kero was almost in tears.  
  
"S-sure, I just err. . .bit my tongue." The kid would never admit that anyone could make him cry out but that was a completely unnecessary remark. This was a public place for Christ sake! Sort of. . .  
  
Sensing Sakura's preoccupation Kero turned his plea fully over to Clow/Eriol. "Now is your chance to make up for all the times you took his side over mine."  
  
The small boy's shoulders were shaking but the laughter was of a much more imposing figure.  
  
"Come on Clow, you know he listens to you."  
  
"On the contrary Keroberos I can think of only one place where Yue listened to me. . ." Information overload, no more please. . .  
  
"Oh yeah, the library." Oops. My mistake. "You and your boring literary debates." Now that Touya could handle. "If I remember correctly if either one of you managed to put your view across successfully the other person had to be your slave in be-."  
  
"Okay-."  
  
". . .Which probably explains why Yue never put up much of a debate. . ."  
  
"OKAY!" this time Touya's desperate interruption succeeded in both silencing the disturbing reminiscence and deafening the gaki. . .beautifully versatile Touya decided.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his right knee and glanced up to where Yue was smiling at him reassuringly enabling Kero to snatch back the remains of his pancake muttering to himself. "Nothing's changed, he still gets away with murder."  
  
Touya moved his hand beneath the tablecloth to mesh with Yue's feeling fortified as the Moon Guardian turned back to his previous master. "Did you want to speak to me about something Clow?"  
  
Something in Eriol's unnaturally wise eyes told Touya that Clow had registered the comforting movement he couldn't tell how the reincarnation or - now there's a thought. . .what do you call a reincarnations original form is it a carnation or an incarnation. . .well the first is a flower so I'll go with the latter Touya decided - anyway, the incarnation showed no response but did indeed appear as if he wanted to say something. Whatever it was remained unsaid as Eriol seemed to resurface, blinking owlishly behind his glasses as he discovered himself the focus of six pairs of eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" He guessed.  
  
Everyone held their tongue apparently knowing that it was not usual for a persons past form to take over like that.  
  
"It's nothing Eriol." Yue's velvety voice broke the silence and the English boy seemed to notice him for the first time.  
  
"Yue. . .when did you appear?"  
  
The Guardian lifted a shoulder dismissively. "Oh just a second ago," he lied.  
  
"Oh." The boy still looked confused but Sakura undertook the task of distracting him.  
  
"So you left Suppi and Nakuru home alone?" At the mention of the pink haired thing's name Touya shuddered and Yue felt it where his hand still rested atop the younger mans thigh.  
  
"Yes, which is why I won't stay long, God knows what they'll do to the house."  
  
"You should have brought Suppi along, I'd have been only to glad to share my pancakes with him. . ."  
  
"Kero!" His mistress admonished since the plush panther's low tolerance for sugar was a sore point for his creator Eriol.  
  
Meanwhile no one noticed Touya growing increasingly hot under the collar as Yue's hand inched up his thigh.  
  
"Why Touya you're looking a little distracted. . ." The silver-haired being purred. Teasing wretch! He smiled tightly at Yue willing him to stop but most of all to continue.  
  
"Oh I know what it is." With your hand resting there I should hope you do know! "You were given a load of history to do for class tomorrow weren't you?" With the slender hand pressing into his groin Touya could only nod mutely or risk squeaking his answer. "Well as someone with a number of centuries of.experience may I offer you my, uh, services?"  
  
"How kind of you." Touya managed to bite out. "But it's hardly your problem." It's just your fault.  
  
"No, I absolutely insist." Standing gracefully he saved Touya from displaying his arousal by pulling the startled man behind him and bowing formally to the rest at the table before dragging his captive out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
  
  
* I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. For those of you who just want Yue and Touya to 'get it on' have no fear because the time is coming. . .Please review and feel free to offer any requests or suggestions and I will at least consider them unless they involve putting Yue in a tutu or leotard. 


	12. Precautions

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the CCS characters, which is probably why I feel free to put them through situations like the following. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11 - Precautions.  
  
  
  
Touya threw himself on the bed choking with laughter and embarrassment.  
  
"Who would have thought an animal like you was lurking inside my sweet Snow Bunny for so long!"  
  
"Well now I'm out and its time to make you pay for all the times you and he were, shall we say. . .at it like rabbits? And I was forced to restrain my valuable input."  
  
Touya felt goose pimples rise over his skin at the prospect but he was very aware of the pre-teens below their feet.  
  
"We can't do anything now!" Breathlessness made the protest sound truly half-hearted.  
  
The Guardian cocked his head. "Why?" he inquired.  
  
"Because. . ." Touya said indicating the floor.  
  
"They're not so innocent anymore Touya. You think they don't know what you and Yukito were doing up here during you're numerous 'study' sessions?" Yue pointed out.  
  
Touya stood up abruptly, "You're right and shall I tell you who I blame for it? That damned-."  
  
"I know, I know, Clow's descendant, surprisingly enough I am aware of you feelings towards him, as subtle as you are. . ."  
  
Touya pouted sulkily at being the object of ridicule and resolved to do it more often as Yue laughed and dropped a kiss and the pursed lips.  
  
"Very well, we won't make love." Touya would have pouted all the more at this statement, despite the fact he'd be contradicting himself, accept that even as he said it Yue began unbuckling the other mans belt.  
  
"Wha-?" Touya's question was cut off by his gasp as he watched his Angel sink to his knees in a very recognisable position. Looking down from his now far greater height Touya remained mute and lifted his feet obediently so that Yue could slide his trousers. . .and then his boxers straight off. The kneeling man looked up mischievously his eyes totally bewitching in the deceptively submissive position.  
  
"It seems that pancake has renewed my appetite and it's only polite that you feed your guests Touya." His breath whispered along the eager shaft and Touya gritted his teeth. "Feel free to be as vocal as you like, I've put up a silencer shield and no matter how loud you scream nothing will get through it." It sounded deliciously threatening and he was about to insist Yukito was the noisy one not he. . .that was until Yue took him in hand and a whimper emerged. It took only seconds for the pale hands to work his erection into such a state that it strained upwards to meet his flat stomach. Teeth, jaw and fists clenched Touya was running out of body parts to tense and when he felt the first touches of Yue's mouth his legs became boneless and he crumpled to the floor. He landed softly and conveniently arranged for Yue to move between his legs and envelope the entire member in moist heat. How he managed it was a mystery because for all appearances Yue had a small mouth and Touya was impressively endowed but he was never the less consumed to the hilt in the pulsing, voluptuous cushion of the Guardian's mouth. It was not possible to pull him any closer but Touya still moved his hands down to clutch at the roving head digging his fingers in enough to hurt a human as a tongue dragged itself along the vein throbbing along the underside of his erection.  
  
"Yue. . ." He moaned and in response the Guardian gently grated his teeth over his 'meal,' clearly relishing Touya's hoarse cry.  
  
As his head began moving more swiftly Yue slipped a hand beneath his lovers buttocks and lifted his pelvis up like a bowl from which he fed. The frantic fingers nesting in his hair snapped the leather cord that bound it and panted at the extra sensation of a thousand slender fingers trailing across his thighs. Knowing well the signs of impending climax Yue withdrew all the air from the cavern of his mouth, creating a vacuum along the quivering length while flicking his tongue tip over the already beading tip. With his free hand he worked his magic on the hitherto neglected sack lying between Touya's trembling thighs. At the same time as he began thrusting his head to meet the other mans mirrored action he slipped his index finger behind the heavy weight and pressing the tip into Touya's perineum Yue drove his lover finally over that tantalising precipice and wrung out the scream he had taken measures to conceal delighted that it came in the form of his name.  
  
"YUE!"  
  
  
  
* I know this is only short but that's because I'm posting another chapter straight after (hopefully) and this one's a bit of a 'stand alone'.among other things. Please review. 


	13. Siblings...

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in my own fic. . .there's something wrong there. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12 - Siblings. . .  
  
  
  
Yue lapped up his reward and gazed at Touya like the cat that got the cream while the darker man struggled not to drown in the aftermath of his most explosive orgasm. There was no will or strength to resist as Yue began dressing him like a child, still licking his lips.  
  
"It seems I'll have to be satisfied with the appetizer but I hope to enjoy the main course very soon." Touya shook his head stupefied and Yue's smile broadened.  
  
"I see I haven't lost my touch." No answer was required but the other man shook his head anyway. The Guardian laughed and kissed him lightly but not so lightly that Touya failed to recognise his own taste on those lips.  
  
His glazed eyes began to focus and he looked at Yue and the hair he had undone. "I-" He tried again. "I'd better re-braid you hair before we join the others."  
  
Yue looked sceptical. "Do you know how?"  
  
"Of course." He stood up on wobbly legs almost falling back onto the bed before he motioned Yue to sit before him before and began sifting his fingers through the strands and bringing order where there was none, a soft vibration told him Yue was purring contentedly.  
  
"Where did you learn to manage such long hair? Sakura?"  
  
"No. I used to work as a stable boy and there was this one horse that only allowed me to plait his mane and tale for gymkhana events."  
  
The shoulders he was facing began to shake and he could tell the indignant tone was forced. "Such a comparison I have rarely been subjected to!"  
  
"Why not? There are few things I enjoy more than the feel of raw power beneath me although I suspect you will be of surpassing stamina, still generally the same idea but definitely a little more. . .untamed."  
  
"Toya! I -."  
  
The hands braiding his hair stilled. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Toya. . ."  
  
"That's Yukito's name for me."  
  
"I-sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"No. I like hearing you say it."  
  
"Toya. . ." Yue repeated as he moved himself backwards and into the footballers lap. "Toya. . ." He leaned his head back against the muscled shoulder to make his mouth accessible. "To-."  
  
"Oniichan!"  
  
Touya cursed silently. "Yeah!?"  
  
"Eriol's leaving. . ."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO COME AND SAY GOODNIGHT!"  
  
Touya sighed and pressed his forehead into the Guardian's neck. "To be continued?" Yue suggested.  
  
"Hopefully with many sequels and series re-runs." Touya added removing Yue from the cradle of his thighs and standing carefully, wary of his limbs capability to work properly. Looking down he checked his clothes were relatively straight, "You can probably get away with staying up here, you need to sort that hair out anyway."  
  
"It's done." Touya looked up and true enough the braid was in the final stages.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Practice." Yue said flipping the heavy coil over his shoulder.  
  
"Well this means you can face the beast as well."  
  
"Oh come on! Now you don't like Eriol either?"  
  
"Give me a break. One guys after my sister the other one's after my boyfriend."  
  
Yue looked pleased at the label before he replied. "That was Clow, not Eriol."  
  
Big difference thought Touya and scuffed his toe against the carpet somewhat diffidently.  
  
"I notice you don't call Clow 'Master' anymore. . ."  
  
Yue looked surprised. "Of course not. Sakura is the Card Mistress now and if I'm going to call anyone Master it'll be you. . ."  
  
"I like the sound of that!" Replied the now thoroughly appeased Touya.  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and looked at Yue. "Who'd have a sister?"  
  
"YUE! GET YOU'RE PANCAKE KIDNAPPING BUTT DOWN HERE!" yelled Kero.  
  
Yue looked at Touya with a total lack of pity. "Trust me, brothers are even worse."  
  
"ONIICHAN!"/"YUE!" The couple thought it best to answer the screams before the volume lifted the roof. . .  
  
  
  
* You may notice I've updated all the chapters to make way for Dr Megalomania's obsessive nit-picking * sobs * I hope you're happy now! I'm not half the writer I used to be. I can't eat, I can't sleep. . .my confidence is shattered. . .only reviews can make me whole once more. . .  
  
*Leaning back and congratulating herself * "Suckers! They're simply no match for my crafty persuasive skills" Oh, am I still typing? 


	14. Caught In The Act

A Humanising Influence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: .I mean Christ, I don't own them so why the hell am I bothering!?.Okay you're right, there's Yue and then Yue as well as Yue and hey, Yue.  
  
CHAPTER 13 - Caught In The Act.  
  
Sakura stood at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed and one small foot tapping impatiently on the floor as her brother and her Guardian took their sweet time.  
  
"Sorry about this Eriol."  
  
The English boy held up a hand. "There's no need to apologise, you know it's not necessary for them to come down-."  
  
"It's bad manners!"  
  
Kero's chose this moment to chime in. "I perfectly agree Sakura, I fear Yue is being a bad influence on you're brother-."  
  
"Kero stop trying to cause trouble, it's far more likely for it to be the other way round. Have you ever known Yue to be rude?"  
  
The Sun Guardian gave her a look that plainly said, 'yeah.' Sakura revised her statement. "Okay but that was after the Final Judgment and before I'd transformed all of the cards, recently he's been."  
  
"What?" Eriol prompted suddenly extremely interested.  
  
"Just.nicer, easier to talk to and today he actually smiled not to mention he fought back when Kero insulted him. Usually he just stands there, impassive." Touya still hadn't come down. "ONIICHAN!"  
  
The glossy haired boy nodded thoughtfully and knuckled his chin.  
  
"Yeah, it's soooo nice to have him back to full fighting form." Kero's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I've missed the venom, the sting and.oh yeah, the bad attitude! YUE! GET YOU'RE PANCAKE KIDNAPPING BUTT DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Kero." Sakura giggled. "You're just sore because he won a couple of rounds which to be honest he usually manages without even speaking."  
  
Sakura foot tapping increased. Where was Touya?  
  
The Guardian Beast frowned darkly. This is all Yue's fault!  
  
"ONIICHAN!"/"YUE!" They yelled as one and the pair revealed themselves. Sakura watched her brother who was in front and holding the banister securely when he normally loped down two steps at a time. His tanned cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes avoided looking directly at his sister. Her Guardian appeared as composed as ever, each hair immaculately in place but with a definite gleam of mischief lurking behind his leonine eyes.  
  
"Has the gaki gone home?" Touya asked hopefully.  
  
Yue watched his mistress grit her teeth before replying. "No, he's in the sitting room with Tomoyo."  
  
"So you haven't made them come out for all the pointless pleasantries then."  
  
"They said good-night ages ago while we were waiting for you to get down here! What took you so long anyway?"  
  
Eriol looked between the two men knowingly.  
  
A heated blush somehow managed to show through her brother's dark skin as he hastily changed the subject. "Have you cleaned up the mess in the kitchen?"  
  
"Ye-es."  
  
The dark haired brother was evidently unconvinced. "I'll just double check shall I?" He made to move past the gathering.  
  
"Touya! Say goodbye to Eriol first!"  
  
"Hmmn? Oh." More because he knew it would irritate him than due to affection Touya ruffled the blue-black hair. "See you kid."  
  
Sakura shook her head despairingly at the retreating back. "Eriol I-"  
  
"SAKURA!" Her brother yelled.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"There's still a loud of pudding left on the table!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "There is!?" Kero cried and flew off to the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Eriol I-." She started only to be interrupted again.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" The unmistakable sound of a Sun Guardian in morsel distress.  
  
"Oh come off it cuddly! It was cold!" Sakura grimaced, her oniichan was skating on *very* thin ice.  
  
"So what, you just throw it away?"  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"THIS TIME I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"WELL BRING IT ON FLUFFY!" The mistress, the former master's half- reincarnation and the Guardian's brother all winced at this suicidal provocation from the safety of the porch.  
  
* SMASH! *  
  
Sakura jumped. "Sayonara Eriol, thank's again for coming-."  
  
* CRASH! *  
  
The emerald eyed girl cast an apologetic glance at her guest before she rushed into the fray. Eriol looked back at Yue and found him smiling in the direction of his mistress. How he had missed that smile, whispered the ancient part of him, the part that had struggled against the thought of what Touya and his Angel were likely to have been doing upstairs all this time.  
  
Clow was the one that would always love the Guardian but Eriol shared the superficial attraction, who wouldn't? Indeed, he was probably acting equally on his behalf as he was on the other compelling whisper in his being as he waited for Yue to focus on him before making his request.  
  
"Yue, I-Clow.ca-can I hold you?" The silver haired vision in front of him blinked in surprise but sank onto his knees readily enough so that he became Eriol's height. He waited patiently but Eriol was clearly embarrassed by his words and his arms paused in mid-air. Sighing in affection and exasperation Yue closed the distance between them and swept the boy against him. Having been saved from making the first move Eriol sighed blissfully and succumbed to the familiar but long denied aura that was entirely Yue. He closed his arms around his creation's neck and buried his face in the hair his former self had so intricately designed. Yue, he said silently, there is something I must tell you but I don't want you to hate me.  
  
Touya, having been ordered into a retreat by one very pissed of Sakura Card Mistress, came to an abrupt halt as he witnessed the scene between his love and what he saw as his rival.  
  
  
  
* I'm changing the mood again I'm afraid, things have been too light- hearted for far too long.R&R pppppppllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	15. Reassurance

A/N: Ping - Well done for spotting the shift in perspective, it was deliberate but I was actually thinking about changing it because I thought it might be a little too subtle but you spotted it so it stays. It's meant to show Eriol/Clow becoming increasingly intertwined. Close reading is a very good skill to have and yes Clow'd9 is a pun.  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the CCS-Ah to hell with it! Yes they're mine, all mine, AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahaaha hahahahahahahaha *cough* well that'll do I think.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14 - Assurances.  
  
  
  
When the boy in his arms showed no signs of drawing away the Guardian gently disentangled their arms and set him back on his feet. To soften the rejection he placed a slender hand beneath the small chin and lifted the bowed head up so that he could look fully into the eyes that would never change no matter what form Clow took.  
  
"Arigatou Yue." Murmured Eriol, 'my Angel' Clow added silently. The pale fingers remained under his chin and Eriol leaned into it seeking to kiss the lips that would probably never be level with his again. Yue allowed the head to descend but at the last moment he tugged the chin down and raised his own brushing a kiss across the child's forehead instead.  
  
"Do itashi mashite." The moon being replied. (You're welcome.)  
  
Eriol smiled shyly and watched as the Guardian rose to his towering height once more. He nodded thoughtfully and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again hesitantly. When he managed to try again he found Yue smiling encouragingly at him and his words faltered permanently. How can I tell you when it would tear that smile from your lips? He had no choice, if he wanted the Guardian to find out as gently as possible he would have top find the courage but. . .another time, he promised himself.  
  
Yue's smile faded when he recognised the resolved expression that meant he was not going to know what Eriol/Clow had been trying to say to him. The long look that passed between them replaced the need for good-byes and the door opened enclosed as silently as the boy exited.  
  
Still watching Touya had yet to find the will to move his legs. What did this mean? Yue had not kissed him, had done nothing to reproach in fact, but the sheer tenderness and familiarity between them was so. . .  
  
"Toya?" Yue did not even turn around when he spoke.  
  
"You knew I was here?" His lover nodded.  
  
"The whole time?"  
  
"Of course." Of course, silly me, you forget this is the all-knowing, all- seeing Yue you're talking to. Which left only one question.  
  
"Would you have let him kiss you properly if I wasn't watching?"  
  
"Touya, he is a child. . ." He was still staring wistfully at the door as though he could see his hearts desire beyond it.  
  
"You're not answering my question and it was mere days ago you insisted on calling me 'boy.'"  
  
"True, but then compared to me that's exactly what you are, so is you're father, you're grandfather even. . ."  
  
"So you're basically a cradle robber," he dismissed the age gap; it was hardly an issue for an immortal. "Why didn't you act on that with Eriol?"  
  
"It would not have been fair." Touya felt a surge of hope. Fair to whom? Me? "He is unable to separate his own child-like adoration for what I represent from the fully mature love his former self." Hope withered and died, nothing to do with any feeling of obligation towards me then. . .he closed his eyes.  
  
"Ah Toya." He whispered shaking his head. "If you wish to erase my love for Clow you will need more than a Clow Card to do so but there is more than enough space in my heart for you too."  
  
"B-but will you love me as much?" As much as you loved Clow, as much as I love you. . .  
  
"My sweet boy," this time the term was an endearment. "I have a feeling I will love you even more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. . ." Touya smiled shakily and the feline eyes flared in response at the barely concealed emotion. Without appearing to have moved Yue was at his side, cradling his cheek and brushing hair from his forehead.  
  
"Don't ever cry because of me Toya," he demanded fervently wiping the traces of moisture away with delicate fingertips. "I could never be worth such tears."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." The darker man breathed loving this creature more with each emotion he displayed, caring, humour, anger. . .even anger, passion, teasing and now such touching regret and pleading compassion. His body flushed with warmth but it wasn't physical hunger. "Aishiteru Yue." He saw the acceptance in the jewelled eyes; the Guardian believed him now and longed to return it. A tongue emerged to moisten a pale lower lip.  
  
"I-."  
  
"Sshhh." Touya silenced him. "Yue, if you love me you'll tell me when the time feels right for you to do so, when you think you want to not when you think you should." Yue nodded gratefully and pressed a soft, innocent kiss to the slender digits held against his mouth.  
  
The couple drew apart at the sound of the remaining members in the house coming closer but the continued to gaze at each other.  
  
"Oniichan. . ." Sakura clearly wanted something.  
  
"Hhmmn?" Touya couldn't bring himself to look away and his continued observation caused Yue to blush and consequently his own breathing to increase.  
  
"Um.can I go over to Tomoyo's house?"  
  
"Sure-."  
  
"I know, I know, it's getting late but Tomoyo's body-guards will bring me back so-w-what?" Sakura finally registered the foreign sound of her brother actually agreeing to one of her requests. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. . .under one condition." Sakura sighed, here it comes. "Take Kero with you."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"No, if you're not gone in fifteen seconds you're not going at all."  
  
"And that's all?"  
  
"Sakura I've already started counting." Sakura took the time to blink at his use of her name as apposed to 'kaijuu' before she registered the warning and wrapped him in a quick hug. "Oh! Arigatou oniichan!" She left her brother reeling as she spun away grabbed her companions by the hand, Syaoran's included and Touya didn't even spot it.  
  
"Konbanwa." Came from three directions before the door slammed shut and they were alone-.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Well, not totally alone as the forgotten Kero zoomed past and wriggled through the letterbox then they really were alone. . .  
  
Touya had had a very good reason for issuing the fifteen-second time limit to his sister, he had estimated that was how long it would be before his control cracked and he had the Guardian up against the wall even with his sister present. Apparently he had been overconfident because he had yet to count to twelve but he already had Yue pinned and was ravishing every sculpted angle he could get to while the Judgment Maker responded eagerly with mouth and hands.  
  
  
  
* There you go, as you can see I decided it was time for some naughtiness. . .R&R 


	16. Progression

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the CCS characters so no I can't get you Yue 's phone number and even if I did know him (intimately it is hoped) why would I give you his digits? As if!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15 - Progression.  
  
  
  
Neither man knew how long they remained locked together but the fire was simply not burning out. No articles of clothing had been removed but they had found a multitude of other ways to drive each other wild and Yue paid particular attention to Touya's agonised moan when he rubbed his kneecap into the younger mans groin.  
  
"We - should - talk" Yue punctuated his words with gasps as Touya's tongue swept hotly into the hollow behind his ear.  
  
"Definitely." The husky reply vibrated on the tender skin.  
  
The Guardian peered valiantly through the haze of arousal. "You-uh, You agree?"  
  
"With what?" The murmuring lips tugged at his earlobe. Feasting around the jewelled earring.  
  
Breath, just breath. . .since when did he have to breath? "What I just said!"  
  
"What was that?" Good question.  
  
"Um. . .I'm not entirely sure. . ." This human was pure evil but. . .well. . . "Kiss me."  
  
"Yeah that was it. . ."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Name-calling my love? Tut, tut, why do I put up with you?"  
  
God knows. "The same reason I put up with you. . ." When did I get so lucky?  
  
"Why is that bye the way?" Yue smiled and undulated his body, Touya's looked as though he was in pain.  
  
"Clearly I'm defective." He purred and rubbed one part of his body that was evidently in full working order against the darker man.  
  
"Ah! Hmmn, c-clearly." Perspiration beaded his hairline and Yue took pity on him allowing the starving man to feed off his sensually swollen lips  
  
"In that case I couldn't possibly ask you to ravish my entire body." The muscular youth was racked with a shiver. "And I absolutely could not expect you to allow me the same privilege. . ." Not surprisingly there was no coherent reply.  
  
"Do you think you could do it for your country Toya..?"  
  
The sacrifices I make, Toya marvelled continuing to gorge himself with increased abandon. I true sign of surrender.  
  
"How noble. You'll be rewarded one day Toya." How was he hearing this? He hadn't ceased the pressure on the other mans lips so h- and what do you mean 'one day'? Obviously Touya chose the most important question to voice aloud.  
  
"One day?" he queried, finding it incredibly hard to draw back the few millimetres that allowed him to speak.  
  
Yue laughed delightedly, pushing his lover back gently and wiping the sheen of sweat from the tanned face with his sash, something Touya would never have expected of the immaculate Guardian.  
  
"Soon." He whispered.  
  
Soon? Touya thought. Why not now? Of it's own violation the footballers body swayed forward, 'now' it demanded. . .  
  
Yue yielded to the returning force that seemed intent on pressing him into the wallpaper. "You're father's home." Touya jumped in surprise, at least the remaining part of his consciousness still working did. True enough there was the sound of a car engine in the driveway, or was that his pulse?  
  
He had to stop. "He won't mind." His words contradicted his thoughts as he claimed the drugging lips again heightening the intoxication already sweeping through his veins, listening appreciatively as his Angel moaned against his mouth but spoke within his mind. . .within his mind? What?  
  
Pulling back Touya gazed into dancing slits of purple.  
  
'Later' Yue promised in his mind once more. What do you mean, later we'll make love or later you'll explain? Could you do them simultaneously? When the Moon Guardian laughed Touya realised he was reading these very preoccupied thoughts. What will he think of me!  
  
"I'm thinking we have plenty of time to do both activities separately and the former one at least, very slowly, if you should wish it. . ." Touya still managed to think 'Hell yes!' but he was now able to focus on the footsteps walking up the gravel path. His father. I can't see him like this I'm not - I'm all-.  
  
"Shh Toya" the pale one beside him soothed and raised a hand delicately to his fevered brow. The younger man watched his lovers eyes slide closed in concentration before his body was awash with a cooling balm that left him still tingling but without some of the more physical side affects of passion, it was so rejuvenating. He knew instinctively this was Yue's moon power filling him and he also now knew why the Guardian could appear to cold and yet be capable of such warmth. He didn't have time to say it but he hoped Yue could read his thanks before he turned to greet his father as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Konnichiwa Touya, where's your sister?"  
  
"She-she went to Tomoyo's house." I let her go out?  
  
"You let her go out?" Fujitaka looked shocked and then he saw Yue, the Guardian though he detected a faint hint of understanding in the other man's kind eyes before he said.  
  
"It's lovely to see you."  
  
Yue didn't speak but then he didn't need to as he smiled and bowed his head slightly. Fujitaka was shocked for the second time, he may have only seen his daughter's Moon Guardian a couple of times but even that was enough to note the lack of smiles and currently he was noting his sons entranced gaze as he drank in the sight. Well, well he thought, pleasantly surprised, he'd known of course that his son loved Yukito and had immediately discerned similar feeling directed at the boys true form but this was.wonderful.  
  
He moved in further and shrugged off his coat. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here."  
  
"That's okay dad."  
  
"I didn't want to mess up your plans for-"  
  
"That's okay dad."  
  
He was in the process of putting his briefcase down when he honed in on the repeated answer. Touya was oblivious to him, it was tempting to suggest something outrageous like 'I was thinking of making it up to you with a rave tomorrow night' just to see whether that got any response. The white robed guardian was no longer looking at him either which gave him the opportunity to take in the almost shy way he met his sons appraisal and the flush of pink anointing his pale cheeks. Fujitaka had no idea what the pair had been up too but he had never seen Touya look so calm, so certain but he definitely couldn't fail to see the glitter of passion in the eyes so much like his late wife's.  
  
He really was tired but he had to force the yawn. "Well I'm ready for my bed. I'll see you tomorrow Touya and I hope to see you soon too Yue." The robed figure blinked at the genuine sentiment and smiled again, even wider this time. Interesting, he thought although he couldn't tell exactly why he thought it.  
  
"It is my hope also," Yue replied with sweet formality and honesty. Very interesting Fujitaka decided as he turned back to his son.  
  
"Feel free to stay up and talk." With this final comment he started walking up the stairs thoroughly assured that his son was acting on more than mere lust although he had taken one look at the obvious love between them and decided he didn't mind one bit if they did go beyond talking.  
  
Touya could still feel the sparkling energy coursing through him, barely contained by his skin, Yue must have known he would feel like this and get he had gifted him with it anyway. Even if it was only for a short time Touya felt closer than he ever had to the pure being, for that's what he was, pure, nothing comprised of such magical light could be anything but.  
  
'Feel free to stay up and talk.' The words echoed in the silence while Yue returned his regard steadily.  
  
Touya found his voice. "I'd love to talk to you," he said and he meant it.  
  
  
  
*Awww! Sorry if you don't agree but I rather like this chapter. See guys? It's not just LUST! Who would have thought it could start so wild and end so calmly. Bare with me readers these two will go all the way. . .when I decide you've suffered enough. ;o) Please review. 


	17. Question's and Answer's

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the CCS characters but I do share custody . . .grudgingly.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16 - Question's and Answer's.  
  
  
  
As the pair walked into the living room Touya was more than a little is disconcerted when the Guardian declined the offer of the comfy armchair and sank cross-legged to the floor, exactly as Yukito always did. Touya wondered whose habit that was, the Angel's or the Snow Bunny's, he half expected to hear the answer in his head but the pale features simply flickered in acknowledgment of the mental question as though considering it himself. The darker man opted for the sofa and made a show of folding his legs beneath him to hide the fact he had no idea where to start.  
  
"Just ask me a question Toya." He blinked and smiled gratefully at Yue.  
  
Questions he had. "How old are you?" That would do for starters.  
  
"Do you mean how long have I been existence or when was the birth of this  
  
body?"  
  
"Uhh, both?"  
  
"Well in essence I have been in existence as long as the moon but Clow gave  
  
me my physical form over three hundred years ago, of course I have only been awake for a fraction of that time, two hundred years or so." A fraction indeed, Touya thought dryly.  
  
"What do you mean awake?"  
  
"Well I was sealed in the Clow Book days after my previous master died so  
  
technically I was unconscious for a hundred years." A little more than forty winks then.  
  
"Is that what being sealed is like? Sleeping?"  
  
"In a way. There is no awareness of time passing just a form of stasis like-like a viscous fluid that surrounds you, holds you until you forget there was anything that came before it and the reasons for your struggling vanish." The Guardian shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his forearms. His words were matter of fact but Touya could sense the underlying emotion.  
  
"You forgot everything?" Yue nodded. "Even Clow?" the head jerked again.  
  
"So when Sakura opened the Clow Book and you woke up it was as though he had  
  
died only days ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I should leave this alone, move on to something less intense. "What did you  
  
feel?" Is my brain even connected to my mouth?  
  
"Frightened." Yue met his eyes seriously but a slight smiled alighted on his  
  
lips. "Anyone would be if they came to their senses in the middle of a geography lesson in someone else's body!"  
  
Touya laughed, "nasty wake up call."  
  
"I'll say, it took me a while to recall Clow's design for a false form and then eventually I was thinking capably enough to search my memory, or rather this new one I'd acquired, you'd be amazed how many of those memories revolve around you." The other man raised his eyebrows, 'me?' his look said.  
  
Yue nodded. "It wasn't even necessary to use the memories to find you because he doodles on his page all the time during that particular lesson, Y & T 4 ever, borders of hearts, e.t.c."  
  
"So that's what he's always writing! Here I was thinking he actually understood what the teacher was going on about."  
  
"Sorry to disillusion you, Yukito is not really the academic type."  
  
"But he's a straight A student!" Touya protested.  
  
"He never used to be though did he?"  
  
Now you come to mention it. "No, it's just been in the-."  
  
"-Last year?" Yue continued and waited for Touya to nod a confirmation. "Don't get me wrong he's bright, he's just selective about applying it, too busy fantasizing about food and" He grinned up at Touya. "And other *things*, in fact it should honour you to know that one of his most coveted day dreams features you as the platter on which the dessert is served, it's quite interesting really, I never knew I had such a head for details. . ." The human 'platter' was blushing furiously. "Anyway, I figured I should pay attention in class to see what had changed. Fortunately he next lesson was History which was when I found out how long I'd been asleep."  
  
"Bit of a surprise I guess."  
  
"We nearly fell off the chair!"  
  
"I think you did, was that the lesson with the evil substitute teacher with the classical witch's mole?"  
  
"That would be the one, although it's not an appropriate generalisation to make Toya, I have known many extremely beautiful women and most of them were witches."  
  
The younger man continued. "You did fall, I remember helping you up. That was when I first saw you; I still had my powers then. Not only did I glimpse a flash purple in toffee eyes but I could see your outline like. . .a silver shadow, from then on, whenever you weren't sleeping, that hidden part of Yukito would turn towards me seconds before he himself actually did." The corner of Yue's mouth quirked but he seemed troubled at the mention of his lover's former abilities.  
  
"I don't regret it Yue, the only good thing about my magic was sensing Sakura was in danger, which I know leave to you and Kero, seeing my mother, who I can still talk too even if I don't hear her replies and being aware of you which appears to be one ability I haven't lost." In fact it had temporarily increased with the energy the Guardian had used to cool him down.  
  
"It's a beautiful feeling isn't it?"  
  
Touya's eyes flashed open when he hadn't intended them to be shut. "Hmm? Oh, yes it is."  
  
The being sitting on the floor rose fluidly and moved towards the sofa, intent on the large, open window behind it. "No matter how many times I draw from her the feeling it brings is just the same. . .akin to Yukito's response to food I suppose."  
  
"Was he meant to be such a. . ."  
  
"A pig?"  
  
"Yuki is not a pig!" The defence lost most of it's heat when he realised he was arguing the case of one being to his other half.  
  
"I'm flattered you could call it anything but."  
  
The other man growled mock menacingly. "Was he?" He repeated.  
  
"I doubt it, Clow had a wicked sense of humour at times, just look at the false form he gave Keroberos! But he loved me too much to saddle me-no, curse me, with an appetite like that! The best way I can explain it is that Yukito is eating for two...don't ask me what Kero's excuse is because I haven't a clue." Touya wondered if this 'wicked' humour was reserved for the bedroom if not he would enjoy hearing of it, among other things.  
  
"That night when you were telling the twins that story I was listening -."  
  
"I know you were."  
  
"Well I just - feel free to tell me to mind my own business - but what was this final battle I heard you mention. . .the one that proved to much for Clow."  
  
Yue's brows drew together and plunged at the middle as if searching for a heavily shrouded memory. "I-I don't remember."  
  
Touya thought it a little strange that the Guardian failed to remember such an important detail but he rushed to reassure him that it was okay. "Well it was a few years ago, hundreds in fact, so no one could blame you for forgetting the details, it happens to us all -."  
  
"Not to me." The mistress' brother raised a dark eyebrow as if humouring his 'Superiority Complex'. "T-Toya I don't forget, I can't forget. Not anything and not ever."  
  
"Then how-."  
  
"I don't know! I need to speak to Clow - I mean Eriol, I know he was trying to tell me something." Probably to tell you what a complete ass he was for dying on you and proclaim his everlasting love! Touya definitely didn't want that.  
  
"It's alright Yu-."  
  
"No it's not alright Touya! I am simply not capable of forgetting, especially something like that, it goes against the way Clow created me."  
  
"Well for a long time none of us thought you were capable of smiling either, I'm sure-," But Yue wasn't listening and a sudden flash of understanding seemed to have entered the eyes previously stricken with increased panic. The purpose in the feline depths almost frightened Touya.  
  
"There's something I have to do. . ." He had summoned his wings and was already preparing to take flight from the almost full-length window. He must have noticed Touya's reservations about letting him go because he smiled, albeit distractedly. Touya continued to feel the shiver of foreboding that had began when Yue dropped the nickname and called him 'Touya' and by the time it had released him Yue was gone, the net curtains fluttering in farewell."  
  
  
  
* Not much action I know. Please review (I'm trying to reach 100) Bye. 


	18. Realisation Dawns

Especially for Dr Megalomania, because she's ill and I'm in my fourth week of coughs/cold/headaches/earaches and sore throats so I totally commiserate. . .and plus she mentioned me in her latest chapter. Bless her evil little cotton socks!  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The CCS characters may not be mine but they ain't yours either!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17 - Realisation Dawns.  
  
  
  
Yue flew hard to reach the mansion but when he did he found himself circling it. He desperately wanted answers but he wasn't even sure of the questions. . .  
  
  
  
Touya sat for an age just staring out the window before leaning over and closing it with a snap. He felt bereft, not only was his Moon Angel gone but he seemed to have taken the shimmering energy with him or perhaps that was not the reason for Touya's suddenly listless body. A part of him seemed to know where Yue had gone although it did not reveal itself as a name simply as a feeling and a montage of images. Touya knew the Guardian would not return tonight but he sat down to wait anyway, waiting for the misgivings to pass and hope to return, as it was he remained in shadows until his sister arrived home at which time there was still no sign of the other two events taking place.  
  
  
  
Eriol waited patiently for his former Guardian to gather his courage and his questions the hour this took allowing him to compile his own answers and explanations. He was already walking towards the huge oak doorway when he heard the hesitate knock. Using his magic to open it while he was still moving forward when he met Yue's intent gaze.  
  
"Clow. . ." he murmured.  
  
"He is here" Eriol replied as the resident part of him did also. "I am here."  
  
The pale figure nodded and glided inside unsurprised that the door closed behind him.  
  
"I have been thinking-." He began.  
  
"When you should be remembering." Eriol/Clow finished. Yue stared confused. "These memories you seek, if you request it, you shall find."  
  
"Please. . ." The Moon Guardian requested, easily understanding the riddles of speech.  
  
The reincarnated magician bowed his head solemnly. "Very well." He turned and Yue followed feelings of dread replacing that of purpose. What memory could be so bad that Clow would take it from me?  
  
  
  
Touya barely managed a smile for his sister or the polite nod for the bodyguard that brought her home, even his antagonism towards Kero was muted. Sakura chattered to him for a bit before becoming bored with his lack of response and making her Sun Guardian a snack before following her big brother's instructions to go to bed. Seeing that Kero was resolved to finish consuming his food before going to bed himself Touya decided now might be his best opportunity to research Yue's increasingly murky past, but where to begin.  
  
"Yue told me about being sealed. . ."  
  
Kero continued eating. "What's to tell?"  
  
"Well, it was hardly a very nice place be stuck in."  
  
"True there was no pudding but I was hardly aware of that."  
  
The completely nonchalant attitude of the Guardian Beast was Touya's first clue that something was wrong, there was no fearful recollection or any of the disturbing reactions Yue had displayed.  
  
"What was it like for you then?"  
  
"Hmm?" The yellow plush was being easily distracted by his food. "Oh, well, actually yeah it was kinda like pudding, like I was sleeping in a bathtub full of the stuff. That's probably what Clow intended too, although I think it was a little stingy not to make the stuff edible!"  
  
Kero had actually enjoyed being sealed whereas Yue couldn't even think about it without shuddering. Touya could feel details fitting together and slotting into place.  
  
"How did Clow die?" At this question the Sun Guardian actually paused in his eating a sad expression managing to flit across the scrunched up features.  
  
"In the end I think he was probably glad to go, he didn't look it but he was ancient and now he had lived to see a pupil betray him and his truest love pay the price. . ." Custard dripped from the forgotten spoon.  
  
"I need to hear the rest Kero."  
  
The being sighed in a very human way and replied. "Very well, I will tell you.  
  
  
  
Yue followed the alternating presence of Clow and Eriol down the corridors of a mansion that was strikingly similar to the one of his childhood. The library in which they now found themselves was identical in almost every respect and it was here that his guide stopped and turned to him and this time it was only Eriol's body other than that there were no traces of the boy that Clow had taken over.  
  
"Be seated Yue." Unusually obedient the being sat on the window seat he was directed over to.  
  
"This is the last time I ask you Yue, are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
The Guardian wasn't sure at all but he nodded anyway watching the small shoulders before him slump as though under the weight of several worlds.  
  
"Very well" His former master said and extended an elegant hand, the heel of which he pressed firmly into Yue's forehead. "This is the memory I would keep from you my Angel. . ."  
  
*****************************FLASHBACK****************************  
  
The Judgment Maker gasped as at first he recalled the senses, the smell of mildew, the feel of fire along his back, an embedded molten chain, or so it felt, the taste of blood from having bitten his tongue, the reason for which he did not yet know, the sound of manic laughter and finally he saw the person from which the crazed sound was coming.  
  
  
  
Touya barely registered the end of the story as his dark eyes blinked and each time Yue's destination that had been haunting him since the Guardian's departure loomed ever closer and ever clearer. Without hesitation he woke Sakura and described the image that kept flashing in his mind. Ignoring Kero's repeated, "What the Hell's up with you!?" he waited impatiently as she yawned  
  
"That sounds like Eriol's mansion."  
  
He forced himself not to shake her as she struggled to remember the direction and then with only the vaguest road map from a sleep fogged mind he ran out the house. It did not take him long to realise he didn't even need the directions as he followed Yue's anguished aura as it became as clear to him as when he still had his powers.  
  
Normally he would have stopped to admire the sheer ominous beauty of the decidedly English design of the mansion but this time not a glance was spared as he sprinted up the cobbled steps and slammed his fist upon the oak door. Eriol emerged within moments for once looking ruffled.  
  
"Touya thank goodness!"  
  
Not caring that the boy could flatten him with his powers or even command his butterfly girl- no- thing to glomp him Touya grabbed a fistful of midnight black robes "Where is he?" he gritted  
  
"Clow and I were showing Yue- no *giving* Yue - Oh I don't know! Clow completely took over and when I came back Yue was just sitting there staring into space, I've never seen such an expression!"  
  
As if in contradiction Yukito glided forward from the myriad of corridors behind Eriol. The insanely bright smile seemed pasted onto his face as he bowed jerkily to the reincarnation, the smile wavering slightly as the creature focused on Touya  
  
"Hey Toya!" He acknowledged brightly and far too loudly.  
  
Touya released his death grip on the boy, "Yue?" He knew immediately that this was not Yuki in control, Yue simply needed a mask.  
  
"Yue!" He repeated more forcefully, the mask faltered, the face crumpled for an instant before the Guardian truly retreated and his Snow Bunny stood in his place. For once there was no sweet greeting for his lover and best friend, no bewildered attempt at focusing on his altered surroundings, he simply blurted. "There's something really wrong with Yue!"  
  
  
  
* The changes of perspective might have gotten a bit confusing but I'm not much good at it so. . .tough. Please review...... 


	19. Onslaught of Remembrance

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the CCS characters *BUT* (such a beautiful word) I do own Fleur and another one's on the way!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18 - Onslaught of Remembrance.  
  
  
  
Touya had never been able to fault Yue for the care he talk of his false form. Yukito had remained blissfully unaware of all manner of painful events in the Guardian's life but this time the anxieties of the true form were affecting the false one. The pair walked in completely the wrong direction for either of their houses until Touya guided his distracted lover with a hand on the small of his back. As a taciturn man he did not even attempt to maintain a conversation when after the first tentative tries all he had received were ambiguous grunts from the grey haired boy. They walked all the way to Yukito's house in silence occasionally bumping against each other because of the Snow Bunny slightly drunken walk.  
  
When they reached the house Touya watched as the other stood staring at the door and moved himself to fish the keys out of Yukito's pockets before ushering him inside and up to his room. When his friend continued staring into nothingness Touya began chewing on his lip. The distracted, mournful expression did not sit well on Yuki's usually animated features. Undressing the boy was a purely businesslike task and for once there were no jokes or affectionate caresses resulting from the printed bunny pyjama's Touya now directed his limbs into.  
  
When Yukito finally flopped down onto his bed his eyes were still staring unblinking even as Touya removed his glasses.  
  
"Yuki, I could stay with you tonight."  
  
"No." It was one word and not a very polite reply but Touya breathed a faint sigh of relief all the same just to hear him speak.  
  
"Then I'll see you in school tomorrow. . ." Understanding he would have to content himself with the one word the tall man stooped to brush a loving kiss on the creased brow. "Sleep." He instructed wishing he had some magic to make the instruction a definite command as he left the room and exited the house into the enclosing cold of the wintry night.  
  
  
  
The following morning Touya did not get up early, he stayed in bed considering the events of last night and the fulminating glare he had directed at Eriol. As expected sleep had evaded him and he desperately wished ha had been able to stay with Yuki. The frosted panes of his window obscured his view of daylight and reminded him of Yue. . .or of how Yue had always been up until now.  
  
With his senses fully alert he immediately discerned the sounds of Sakura rising before her alarm clocks had even gone off, an unprecedented phenomenon. Since he was still dressed he got straight up and opened his bedroom door in time to see a heavy-eyed kaijuu making her way to the bathroom.  
  
"How come your up so early?"  
  
"Bad dream." She replied rubbing her eyes.  
  
Touya frowned; she hadn't had dreams like that since she had transformed all the cards.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Yue. H-he was in pain and he wouldn't let me help him so. . ." Her eyes were closed and her throat worked convulsively as she struggled against the memory. "I commanded him to sleep so that I could check him for any injuries. I found a single wound but it was already healed and scarred over from long ago so I left it as it was and let him sleep a while longer. He never woke up and when I looked again the scar had reopened and it looked like he had bled to death. . .but there was no blood." As aloof as he was Sakura loved her Moon Guardian as much as she did Kero and the tears now creating a sheen over her emerald eyes were the natural response to any threat to them.  
  
Touya was deeply concerned but he ruffled his sister's hair and forced the reassuring words out anyway. "It was only a dream kaijuu. I tell you what you can hold onto my bike's saddle and I'll pull you on your roller blades all the way to school yeah?"  
  
True to form she managed a glare. "I am not a kaijuu!" Before she dimpled gratefully and entered the bathroom.  
  
Yue must be really upset if it was managing to invade Sakura's dreams. Suddenly and quite unnaturally he was desperate to leave for college simply because he always met Yukito along the way. Would things be any different this morning?  
  
  
  
"Where do you think Yukito is then?" Sakura asked for the hundredth time as he stopped to see her down her school driveway.  
  
"I don't know, he must have left for school early." Sakura willingly accepted the explanation as she skated away.  
  
"See you late Oniichan!" She called, purposefully emitting a gust of warm air with the word so that she could smile through the cold cloud it created, he waved distractedly. Yuki always waited for them, if they didn't bump into him on the way they would find him at his house but there had been no such luck this morning. He had to be in school then, unless Yue had taken over and gone to that freaky reincarnation again, Touya scowled darkly at the thought, maybe he should go over there again.  
  
"Wow! Ease up on the temper handsome." The girl that smiled over his handlebars as he pedalled to the place he locked his bike up was a one-time admirer and now firm friend of his but at the moment he did not feel equipped to make polite chit chat.  
  
"Fleur." He returned shortly. The blond haired girl tsked.  
  
"I can see you're about as friendly as Yukito this morning."  
  
"Yuki's here?" Luckily the girl didn't seem to notice his suddenly sharper tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, he was here before I was which is saying something since I had Cheer- Leading practice so I was already an hour early."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the form room, contentedly staring at the defenceless wall - wha!" She jumped back startled as Touya finished tethering his bike and took off towards the registration class. "Well good morning to you too!" She yelled after him and he made a mental note to apologise later but his mind was occupied by his concern for his friend as his long legs consumed the distance and took the steps three at a time. The cold air scorched his lungs and when he arrived at his destination he was justly out of breath but he stopped breathing altogether when he saw Yukito. He'd looked like this before when he and Yue were fading away from lack of energy but that time he had still smiled for him even as he body remained too tired to do more than slump in his chair.  
  
Touya approached cautiously. "Yuki?" The noise of the other student chattering around him faded into non-existence as he focused on the unresponsive and dejected figure. "Yuki." He repeated this time extending a hand and grasping the slender shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" The boy looked up and Touya swallowed and the protective love that filled his heart at the shadows tainting the delicate skin beneath Yukito's innocent eyes.  
  
"Sakura and I missed you this morning. . ."  
  
"Sorry? Oh, I mean yes. I- I must have been running ahead of schedule." Touya didn't buy the explanation but he was prevented from probing further by the arrival of their tutor.  
  
"Everyone in there seats please while I take attendance." The dark haired boy reluctantly did as he was told taking his seat behind his lover and gazing at the fragile slope of his bowed neck.  
  
  
  
The school bell marked the end of the day for Touya; a day in which he'd had minimal contact with Yukito. They had had three lessons together where the only conversational overtures being made were by the darker man as he informed the distant other that the teacher was asking him a question. In history Yukito was not doodling in his book as Yue had told him he always did and when break time commenced he shot from the room before Touya could follow him and so he spent the entire time searching the common haunts. When lunch-time tolled and the same thing happened Touya decided it would be best for him to at least eat something and while he was paying for his food the canteen lady remarked that the "boy with the appetite of a thousand rugby players" had not been in at all today to which Touya replied. "I think he brought a few pack lunches today, probably trying to cut back on his pasta intake." The portly lady laughed and waved him on his way and Touya found a solitary seat so that he could stare at the increasingly unappealing food. The greetings from his many friends were returned distractedly until finally the day had ended.  
  
So there he stood, at the life-long meeting place for him and Yukito first as friends then as lovers but he was the only one there. Rather than waiting Touya grabbed his bike and pedalled after the boy whom he now understood would already be walking home. The pair had had many discussions about Yukito getting a bike for himself but the other had always replied that riding on the back of Touya's was much more 'fun,' it suddenly seemed a long time ago that they had had such a good rapport between them. It did not take him long to discern the shuffling figure and as he drew closer he could see the jerking of his shoulders.  
  
When Touya reached the Snow Bunny he discovered why his friend was walking so unsteadily and shaking so harshly. Tears were leaking steadily and persistently down the rounded cheeks made pink from the icy breeze. There was no surprise, no reaction at all as Touya pulled the bewildered boy into his arms.  
  
"Yuki. . .what's wrong?"  
  
"I- I don't know." He cried as he buried his face into the welcoming chest being offered. Touya held the shuddering body tightly feeling his heart contract with each sob. As the minutes passed he wheeled his bike and half carried his friend into a scarce used garden and behind a ramshackle shed. By Touya's estimate they were there for a couple of hours but it seemed much longer as the winter evening drew in and shrouded the sky in gloom. Yukito and long since stopped crying but his unintelligible babbling of "N- nothings wrong. . .Why am I crying. . .How could I not cry!. . .H-he took it from me. . .Stolen. . .Betrayed. . .What am I talking about?" were far more worrying. When his desperation prompted him to smother the nonsensical words with his mouth the irrational hunger that rose to meet him was terrifying. In that moment Touya knew what is was like to have someone try to drown themselves in him, in his body, in his kisses. He also knew that this was mostly Yue who was frantically drawing intangible strength from his lips and at the same time declaring war with his delving tongue. Touya responded of course, he could think of no situation where Yue or Yukito would be unable to set his blood alight but when he felt himself being moved onto his back on the frosted grass he protested.  
  
"Yue." Hands were now tugging at his blazer. "Yue!" He cried and the feverish hands stilled. The body sprawled across him was still Yukito's but the darkening port of the eyes was all Yue.  
  
"This isn't the way." He whispered, the Guardian's eyes became incredulous, at his own actions Touya was inclined to believe, as he slowly drew back at which time the expression became appalled. Touya knew what was going to happen in the instant he looked up from dusting his trousers off, Yue transformed fully into his true form but only so that he could use his wings to fly away. Touya watched and resisted the futile urge to call after him. Today had been the first time he had seen Yukito cry and as the Moon being had flown away he could have sworn the catlike eyes had been drowning behind a similar watery onslaught. Even had there been a choice Touya would not have paused to consider the alternative he simply retrieved his bike and set off towards a destination he was unaware of and after an Angel he knew would be there.  
  
  
  
* There you go my pretties I tried to make up for this chapter being so boring by making it a little longer. See? I do think of you. R&R 


	20. Frozen Comfort

A/N: Okay, in answer to Ping's question yeah I will be introducing a new character 'Lunare' mostly because I want to be able to say in my friggin' disclaimer that I actually own something in this story! I don't plan on doing much with him this story 'cause I don't want to mess with the continuity but I have plans for a prequel (C x Y) where you find out more about him (God knows when it'll come to fruition - love that word). . .but I'm not talking crappy like the Star Wars prequel, you may know where he ends up but he takes a hairline path that could have taken him to good or evil. . .Nice bit of advertising dontcha think? Also I don't have the story completed I just keep writing chapters whenever I get the chance (or whenever I get loads of good reviews!) and update it as soon as its done.  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own any characters in this story but the time is coming my friends. . .Mwahahahaahahaahahahaahahah *cough* that'll do.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19 - Frozen Comfort.  
  
  
  
Touya ignored the repeated cautions of a multitude of signs. 'DANGER: Ice,' the place seemed vaguely familiar now and he felt the cold increase. It seemed Yue had sought out the moon at ground level since it was still too early for the one in the sky to appear. The Guardian stood with his back to him on the glowing surface of a large, frozen pond. Touya remembered now, his mother had brought him here one winter long ago and taken him skating, he frowned it was still not cold enough for the water to be completely frozen. His eyes flickered back down to the beings feet, he wasn't standing, he was hovering very skilfully mere millimetres above the surface.  
  
Quietly placing his bike against a hedge Touya circled the thin ice until he was looking across at Yue's shuttered face. The foreign passage of tears down his marble face had been halted by the cold upon which he seemed to be concentrating. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed and he had not heard the other mans approach as he struggled to become once more like the frigid element beneath him. His hope was futile, he wanted to prevent the memories from hurting him, or at least to find some way of smothering the evident emotion it caused but he was beginning to realise his formerly unfeeling demeanour was gone forever. New tears dissolved the existing foray down his cheeks and the unfamiliar racking of his body returned, he almost forgot to maintain his hovering as he dropped a perilous fraction lower.  
  
"Yue!" His slitted eyes flew open, the drenched lashes creating a spiked frame around them. This human was the reason he had lost the stern control he had prided himself on since his awakening. This boy was the presence threatening to force Clow Reed out of his heart. This soul was the one matched with his own and the only one who could pull him back from the despair surrounding him.  
  
"Yue please. . ." The dark one held out his hand pleadingly but Yue would not have moved were he not concerned about how close Touya was getting to the fragile edge. He moved forward as though on invisible skates until he stood before the concerned features of his lover. Seeing the sympathetic softness of the younger mans liquid dark eyes Yue felt breaths he had been struggling valiantly to contain once again erupt into short, unsteady gasps. Touya moved slowly tracing the rivulets of icy tears before urging the Guardian gently into arms that had recently housed his false form. Yue's tears were different, quieter but far more violent. There were no sniffles but Touya could hear teeth chattering in conjunction with the silent sobs. So focused was he on these worrying movements that Touya sensed immediately when they stopped and he braced his arms against the sudden statue before him. The reddened eyes were flickering wildly as breathless pants sounded within his throat but failed to enter the air around him. Touya understood at once that he was having trouble breathing and was too distressed to remind himself that in fact he didn't need to, it was just a habit he'd gotten into as Yukito.  
  
"T-Toya! I-I-I can't. . ." For the first time Touya was able to feel some of the true strength the silver being was capable of as he felt his arms crushed in a debilitating grip.  
  
"Shhh, Yue." The Angel was panicking. "Yue!" He barked forcefully fear enabling him to so while his heart was wrenching with each stuttered syllable and weeping gasp.  
  
"You must calm down and breathe slowly." Visibly struggling Yue eventually managed this task but was still crying.  
  
"It's not stopping. . ."  
  
"No it won't just like that, you've held these tears back for too long Yue, it's time to let them out."  
  
The pale forehead rested itself submissively on the footballers broad shoulder. Yue was exhausting himself with so much human emotion and Touya felt answering tears spring to his own eyes as he lifted a caressing hand to sweep unsteadily over the silken hair.  
  
"Please Yue, please your scaring me. . ." As though by magic all sound and motion from the Guardian stopped and he pulled back examining Touya's very real fear. An elegant probing finger pressed against his lower lid and broke the banks of suspended moisture seemingly entrance at the glimmering trail it left. As he had done once before Yue used his voluminous sleeve to wipe the salt stream away and Touya followed suit by using his capable hand to smudge the wet remnants away almost gasping at the iciness of the Guardian's usually cold skin.  
  
"Yue you're freezing! I have to get you home." The Moon Angel nodded his assent and brooked no arguments as he instructed Touya with minimal words to hold on to his thankfully lightweight aluminium bike while he flew them to Yukito's house.  
  
Once there Touya directed the shivering figure into his room. The young man knew little about such things but he was guessing Yue was suffering from too much exposure to the cold from within and without; he was in shock. So for the second night running Touya undressed his friend leaving only the white slacks of the Guardian and his own jeans remaining. Yue did not protest as he found himself manoeuvred into his false forms bed not that he could have through the chattering of his teeth. He felt Touya get in to bed beside him and purposefully wrap strong arms around the slender, shaking body while pressing the warmth of his chest against Yue's back.  
  
They lay entwined like that until all shivering ceased and both sets of eyelids were drooping from the languorous heat created between them and they dozed.  
  
Touya was the first to awake yawning and stretching carefully delighting in the silvery tresses slithering down his arms. Yue appeared to be still asleep and unlike his false form remained in one position throughout the night. Delicately he traced the fine shell of the one exposed ear, down the slender swanlike neck until the soft bramble of hair interrupted his path down the willowy spine. Leaning forward he nosed it aside and revelled in the heavy rustle as it subsided. A sudden ripple of tension along the smooth flesh alerted Touya to the fact his Angel was now awake. Focusing on the half obscured face he trailed his fingers downwards before repeating the same journey with a weaving motion, this time he encountered a ridge of imperfection, he frowned, Yue was now rigid but made no move to prevent him from looking at the map he had traced. Curving wickedly like a sabre across the small of his back and up the right side, Yue's flesh was marred by a long thin welt of scar tissue. It looked like. . .  
  
"A whip. . ." He breathed, the whisper only inaudible to those that did not have magically enhanced hearing. Yue turned swiftly binging himself level with the darker mans face. Touya gazed at the sad purple eyes.  
  
"Where did you get this scar from Yue?" He asked.  
  
From 'whom' would be a more appropriate question, was the Guardians silent thought before his pulled there bodies together once more only this time there hearts beat in contact with each other and he pressed their foreheads together. He never broke eye contact. Mind to mind, heart to heart and with the windows to their souls boring into each other intently Yue shared the memory so recently returned to him.  
  
  
  
* Sorry it's so short but I've come to the conclusion I should probably do some revision. To Dark Ice Angel and a certain barmy Dr who shall remain nameless but tends to add 'Megalomania' to the afore mentioned title ;o) - I'm not trying to tease you to death, although that is a bonus, but I never seem to get the chance to have Yue's memory revealed in one chapter. Please R&R 


	21. The/My Fallen Angel

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the CCS characters but I do own Lunare who is I grant you kinda crap but uh.CLAMP? Wanna swap.please? Ah come on, your saying you won't give me Yue for Lunare?. . .But Yue's so (Forgive me Yue! I do this for us, for our love!) Yue is ugly! ARRGHHHHH! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vile words!!!!!! Stupid baka (*hits self over head because it is safest body part to damage*)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 20 - The/My Fallen Angel.  
  
  
  
Touya's eyes slowly adjusted to the recalled vision before him. Where his desk should have been the entire wall extended into a stone chamber, cold and musty. A robed person stood hooded and concealed at the tantalising entrance regarding the figure suspended by chains in the middle of the cell and that figure.was Yue. Touya would have been at his side in microseconds had he been more than a web of consciousness observing the scene. He wondered who the other man was who could watch the shackled Angel seemingly unmoved. As though the memory obeyed his query he was shown another room, a warm and friendly room where he recognised the smiling face of Clow Reed as he gazed indulgently at a handsome young man playing cards and a Yue Touya had never seen before. Neither players appeared to be able to go and the Guardian was smiling broadly at the apparent stalemate, flicking his attention from his master to his companion.  
  
The opposition threw down his cards in bemusement. "Yue that's the third time in a row you've done that and I still don't know how you manage it!"  
  
The Moon Angel grinned cheekily and shared another look with Clow who rose from his chair and come towards the round playing table. When he stopped he stood behind his creation, his hands almost absently caressing the being's neck as he smiled across at the defeated player. "You must watch the competition far more carefully young Lunare, since when did a deck of cards have five aces?"  
  
The auburn haired man Touya now knew as Lunare looked back at Yue accusingly his eyes widening in ever increasing surprise.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
The accused made a show of shuffling the cards rapidly and skilfully making the accomplice cards fly around him like Clow's own. True enough there were five aces. The older man standing behind him chuckled and pressed a kiss on the crown of Yue's silver cap of hair, their intimacy was clear as the Guardian pressed into the magician's warmth. Touya thought he detected a flash of some indefinable emotion in the youngest of the three as Kero's sunny presence edged into the periphery of his vision.  
  
"Yue cheating again?" He yawned disinterestedly.  
  
His brother's response was playfully aggressive. "I do not cheat! I adapt to circumstances. . ." He received three dubious stares. "It's in my nature!" He insisted.  
  
Clow's meandering fingers looped a lengthy errant lock behind his lover's ear. "That's true. I created him to fight and to win. Survival of the fittest my friends."  
  
Keroberos raised a brow. "Isn't the Judgment Maker supposed to be fair for the sake of the next master?"  
  
Yue stood up abruptly and Clow brought him into his arms. His inevitable death would never be accepted by his Moon creation until it happened and Clow hoped that wouldn't be for many years yet. He looked steadily into the perfect face, so open and so bright.  
  
"Yue is fair where it counts, his heart always chooses the right one for him." He murmured huskily as though solely for his Angel. Touya could just see the feline pupils darken to a burgundy colour with his arousal and Clow's increased breathing was plainly audible.  
  
"Puh-lease!" Kero growled stalking out of the room as the couple forgot everything but each other and drew together for a-.  
  
The scrape of a chair interrupted the moment as Lunare jumped to his feet. The embracing pair parted and turned to him.  
  
"I-I think I'll go to bed now." He mumbled, Touya was now able to guess his age as about eighteen.  
  
The magician nodded and smiled without disappointment for his almost kiss. "I too am tired." He stated, glancing back at Yue meaningfully. No wonder he wasn't disappointed, he could have the pale beauty to himself at any time. He clapped a hand on the smaller mans shoulder and strode out the door. Lunare looked back at Yue as the Guardian glided forward and placed a gentle kiss on the youthful brow. Touya could feel his face, wherever it was, dip into a frown. The boy leaned into Yue as Yue had leaned into Clow and when the cool support was withdrawn he wobbled dazedly, blinking up into the Angel's smiling face his expression disturbingly rapt.  
  
"Sleep well moon child." Yue whispered experiencing none of Touya's worrying observations.  
  
The boy's throat worked frantically and he nodded a jerky assent. "You too." Although the Moon being left the room with his ever-present grace the eagerness to return to his lover was evident. Lunare stayed behind for a moment, bracing himself against the wall seemingly drawing strength from it. The one word that escaped his parted lips was filled with a passionate longing Touya could sympathise with but the underling desperation filled him with trepidation.  
  
"Yue."  
  
It was amidst this pessimistic onslaught that he felt himself torn back to the previous scene but this time he knew who the hooded figure was.  
  
"Lunare." His beloved rasped, his beautiful voice suffering from the thick, stagnant air. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because. . ." Said the other stepping forward. "I love you."  
  
Touya's Angel was not so pained that he could not lift a winged eyebrow in amused disbelief. He rattled the chains tauntingly.  
  
Lunare sighed from within his hood before drawing the obscuring fabric into a fold around his neck. Touya barely recognised the face, soft attractiveness had hardened into harsh beauty. The red tinted hair was scraped back revealing a shock of white at the temple where a scare emerged. The thin lips twisted into a cruel but fascinated smirk.  
  
The bound Guardian glared. "Where is Clow?"  
  
"He is still recovering from the manner in which I took you. . .You're 'master' is not too strong right now, in fact he is weak, he is unworthy of the title you give him!" he spat. "I would be you're master Yue and so much more besides." He stepped towards the immobilised Guardian who remained stonily impassive as he felt the shirt (one of Clow's) being unbuttoned. Each button that was released allowed the entry of caressing fingers and when the cloth gaped open Touya watched in horror at the hungry mouth that descended on the pale perfection revealed. "I would be you're lover. . ." Nails raked none too gently over the exposed flesh, "you're companion. . .your survival and obsession," the disembodied observer almost turned away from the glimpse of a tongue trailing over the defined grooves of musculature. "Everything I can be I will, everything except-.  
  
"My pupil?" Yue jerked himself back from the insidious touches as he flung the words. "My protégé? My moon child?" Lunare blanched and stumbled backwards before furious heat suffused his features as the captive continued. "My child for Gods sake!  
  
"I am not you're child!"  
  
"I raised you! I found you!"  
  
"I am a man now, I have been for a long time and I have wanted you for even longer."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why?" The man crept closer. "Does it bother you to think that each of your good-night kisses, every comforting embrace was fuel for my fantasies?" Yue squeezed his eyes shut and would have covered his ears were his hands not bond. "Even when my fantasies weren't enough you supplied the temporary antidote. Did you never wonder why I came to your bed after each supposed nightmare? Never wonder why these nightmares didn't stop until I realised that at the age of seventeen Clow would not appreciate me taking you from his arms so often. After that age I was only able to watch you from a distance but it was never you alone, Clow never left your side, he never stopped touching you!" The hand returned once more to finger the heavy weight of hair threatening to curtain Yue's face. "He tainted the incredible picture you made with your hair spread across the pillow because I never had to look very far to find his hand on you like ownership, every time, every night!" Angrily he tore the shirt away having to rip it because of the chains preventing him from sliding it of. Yue swayed slightly at the action but lurched far more violently when Lunare covered his mouth with his own, long past the affection he had always held for his moon child the Guardian was about to bite the man when he felt an exquisitely gentle weight on the slight protrusions that marked his wing joints. His gasp allowed the plundering tongue inside and sensing it's effect Lunare eagerly increased the pressure, it was enough to cause some pain but also for the ripples of sensation vibrating across Yue's back to extend down into his legs until they collapsed beneath him. He hung by his wrists for moments before Lunare hauled his body back up against his own, Yue went cold at the feel of the other mans arousal against his hip and bucked the lower part of his body to push him away.  
  
Stumbling slightly but still licking his lips he purred, "you seemed responsive enough Yue, maybe I won't have to kill Clow to get you to chose me."  
  
The Judgment Maker glared in distaste.  
  
Sighing dramatically but maintaining the gleam of heightened passions in his eyes Lunare lifted a shoulder helplessly. "Well if you insist." Yue's eyes narrowed as he walked calmly forwards once more, the hand that cupped his cheek appeared harmless so he remained still. Had the man seen sense?  
  
"Call Clow Yue." The Guardian blinked. "Telepathically of course." Smiling condescendingly and enjoying his moment of power he continued, flicking his thumb across Yue's face as he did so. "Since you will not listen to reason I will have to kill Clow now so you can watch. With him so weak it shouldn't be too much trouble. Call him Yue; he'll come for you. . ." he curled his lip sadistically. "No pun intended."  
  
A feral look entered the tormented catlike eyes as the Guardian actually snapped at the trespassing hand teeth bared as he snarled. "I would never bring him to you and even if the Master did die I would ensure I followed him!"  
  
"Don't call him that!" Lunare yelled.  
  
Yue sensed he had the upper hand, the least he could do was hurt the other man verbally. "You're right there are so many more intimate things I could call him, things he likes to hear when-."  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
From within his billowing sleeve Lunare withdrew a coiled and glowing object. The magical presence resembled that of Keroberos, watching it flex and unfurl Yue realised it was a whip. The one holding it was panting with fury.  
  
"I knew you would not call him so I created this. I've studied you in battle as much as I have in sleep Yue so I also knew no mere human weapon would cause you enough pain that Clow would feel it through your link. This work of genius harnesses the obtrusive energy of the sun and we all know how you feel about the sun. . ." He smiled almost gently. "Who would want the sun when the moon-."  
  
"What happened to you?" Yue whispered.  
  
"You did." Lunare replied. The Moon being tensed when the man circled him, the glow from the whip lit the room and he felt its owners breathe ripple over his skin before murmuring in his ear.  
  
"To quote a soon to be dead magician concerning a certain Moon Guardian "his heart always chooses the right one for him," I am the right one for you Yue and soon I'll make sure I'm the only one."  
  
Seeing this lunatic prepare his arm and flick the whip experimentally Touya threw himself at him only to come out the other side. There was nothing he could do to prevent it because this was past not present so he simply turned his back. He did not see the thread of fire descend but he heard Yue's raw gasp and for someone with Yue's willpower for even that's small sound to escape meant that realistically he was in agony. He heard the other man tsk as though admonishing a child.  
  
"Now if you will only see sense I shall never have to hurt you again." Lunare blew gently along the viciously red welt. "A pity I had to mar such perfection but you know. . .I actually quite like it." He bent close to the bowed head. "Consider it a brand of ownership lover."  
  
Yue struggled not to black out, usually this would seem a flesh wound but the sun was his opposite in every respect and now it resided in a molten trail across his back and threatened to infect his moon cool blood.  
  
"You called Lunare." Touya turned around sharply, quicker than he had thought possible Clow now stood in the doorway. His adversary looked at him calmly patiently allowing the master of the cards to look at his most prized creation.  
  
"Angel. . ." The older man half moaned. Lunare did not like the pet name, that too should be his. He summoned his staff.  
  
"I learned my lessons well Clow, I have watched my competition carefully for years, for most of my life I have watched you with a being that should be mine."  
  
"You wish to fight me now?" Clow's gaze returned to Yue who blinked back hazily. His opponent misinterpreted his hesitation for weakness.  
  
"It's "Survival of the fittest my friend," in your own words old man."  
  
Clow looked incredibly angry and infinitely sad as he gazed at his fallen Angel. Touya recognised it as a look filled with knowledge. The magician had foreseen this death and he looked up now to face it just as the watcher returned to the present and the anguished face of Yue that matched the one from the past he had just witnessed.  
  
Touya swallowed, what could he say? What could anyone say?  
  
"Yue." He mumbled helplessly and it was enough to bring the Guardian into his arms to what paltry comfort he could supply.  
  
  
  
* I'm sorry to sound vain but this is my favourite chapter. . . Please review. 


	22. Understanding

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following CCS characters but I did in the last update. . .ah, that blissful memory will live on. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21 - Understanding.  
  
  
  
Yue had no more tears to cry so he simply buried his face in the other mans neck allowing the soothing motions of his hand up and down his marred back.  
  
"I understand now. . ." As much as he possibly could anyway. The Guardian drew back, aware that he was monopolising the younger man's time and that his family were downstairs right now wondering at his absence.  
  
"I think you should spend some time with you're family."  
  
Touya wondered if he was feeling uncomfortable with his rare show of emotion.  
  
"Why?" He questioned.  
  
"The Mistress is concerned for me. She feels my distress."  
  
In all honestly Touya just wanted to stay with his angel but that was selfish.  
  
"You're right. What are you going to do?"  
  
The Guardian smiled slightly. "I shall not disappear Toya. I'll be waiting." The words sent a thrill through the darker man that he immediately quelled. After remembering what he just had the being would not wish for another lecher to be lusting after him. Wary of an adverse reaction Touya made no move to kiss him as he rose from the mattress.  
  
Light spilled in from the hallway through the suddenly opened door. "I shouldn't be long." He whispered and went out. The door remained ajar and a small sunlit presence took advantage.  
  
From where he sat on the bed Yue turned to face the newcomer. "Skulking in shadows is deeply unflattering Keroberos." The yellow plush floated forward.  
  
"What's happened?" His moon brother did nothing except stare at him testing him for some unshared knowledge.  
  
Kero released a breath. "You've remembered." Yue nodded and continued staring having proved that the Guardian Beast had been keeping something from him.  
  
Transforming abruptly the golden creature came and sat before his brother. "Clow said you would, in time."  
  
"He did this to me?"  
  
"Yes. The betrayal you felt due to Lunare, the pain of your illness and the desperation you felt at losing Clow were to great a burden for one being to carry with him into the book. Our master knew that so he took your memory of the event."  
  
Standing to his full height Yue strode towards the window where the full moon hung blinking down at him.  
  
"He took more than my memories Kero, my emotions vanished also." The lion stared uncomprehending. "I remember you're expression when I did not cry after his death. You thought me devoid of all proper feeling, how right you were. It was not that I failed to feel his loss but I seemed incapable of finding the suitable outlet for it."  
  
"But why would he do that?"  
  
The Guardian of the moon shook his head. "I do not know. Perhaps it was accidental, I recall now how erratic his powers become in those last days."  
  
Kero shook his head sadly. "All this time I thought you were refusing to face it, either hiding the pain or not feeling any and I very nearly hated you for it."  
  
"I remember. . ." his brother murmured.  
  
"All this time, for centuries I have felt nothing from you. . .until recently. You seemed to be coming out of yourself, interacting, feeling, and picking on me in the same old way. I thought it might have had something to do with Sakura's oniichan."  
  
"It has everything to do with him Kero." Yue returned, a secret smile upon his pale lips. "You will doubtless remember Clow's last words, I could still feel then but I think we both dismissed them as the ramblings of delirium."  
  
Concentrating the Sin Guardian recounted his former master's last words. "'We three shall be together again, always in some form or the other there shall be the essence of Clow and the everlasting presence of his two creations'."  
  
Turning away and closing his eyes against the freshly opened wound Yue spoke. "I cannot be sure this is what he intended, it is more likely he wished us both to find the part of him we relied on in the same source, but you and I always loved him for different reasons. For you it was his willingness to scrap with you without regard for the state of his robes, to scratch that particular spot behind your ear and allow you to sleep at the foot of our bed occasionally. For me predominantly I loved his warmth and intelligence, his comfort and his passion. . .I have discovered those qualities in To-ya while yours exist in Sakura. They are not his descendants but the blood of Clow is strong in them and they come from the calmer side of his reincarnation. Fujitaka is Clow's compassion while Eriol is his mischief. The mistress and her brother represent the best parts of both sides."  
  
The Guardian Beast moved over to him, nudging the slender hand as it hung listless at his side.  
  
"Does Touya know about this?"  
  
"No. First I wish to show him that I love him for who he is, not for the fragments of my previous love he contains." He turned back to his symbol as he considered how to accomplish this task.  
  
  
  
"Oniichan! What's the matter with Yue?"  
  
"He's just a little sad." Touya conveyed. The moment he had come down she had been quiet and edgy listening to him as he spoke with his father before waiting for the latter to leave the room before pouncing on him.  
  
"Was it something I did?"  
  
Touya's mouth was open immediately for the swift denial but still another's voice beat him to it.  
  
"Of course not." Yue denied softly and in a voice quite unlike the one he usually used. Sakura's eyes became saucers as her normally aloof Guardian smiled gently. She looked between him and her brother who had a strangely softened expression on his tanned face. She returned to the sight of the unfamiliar smile.  
  
"But-but you're alright now?"  
  
"I am fine. . .Sakura," he countered, using her given name because he knew it would please her. Predictably she squealed in delight and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
Her repeated sounds of "I'm so glad!" were muffled in the fabric of his robes before her beaming face returned to look at him. "I like to see you smile."  
  
"Then I shall try my best to do it more often." He declared much to her delight and Touya's weak-kneed observation.  
  
"Arigatou." The charming dimple flashed as she turned to bound out of the room. "Kero!" She called as the two remaining in the room heard her footfalls up the stairs.  
  
Increasingly uncomfortable with his constant attraction to this being at even the most inappropriate times Touya sought to leave his company.  
  
"Um. . .I-." He started.  
  
"Have things changed between us now Toya?"  
  
The other man looked startled and his thoughts came to the surface. You won't want the same things that I do when events in your past are so-.  
  
"Toya, you needn't think that." Yue purred, easily reading these thoughts. "What we have is different."  
  
A cool hand threaded its fingers with those of the football player. Touya shivered slightly.  
  
"Then y-you don't mind?"  
  
"I didn't mind before and I don't mind now." Lifting the large but elegant hand to his lips Yue trailed a soft chain of kisses along the wrist. "I find the situation infinitely acceptable Toya" The feline vibration in his throat increased and filled the room.  
  
Touya stood looking down at the silver head bent over to worship his flesh. "A-acceptable?"  
  
"Would you allow me to show you just how acceptable To-ya?"  
  
Touya nodded caught in the tractor beam of Yue's intense gaze. As if there was any other answer!  
  
  
  
* I wrote this at college, I was hoping to get to the good stuff in this chapter but since there was a nosy person on the computer next to me so I thought I'd better keep it clean. You'll just have to wait for the mush! Please review. 


	23. First Moves and Foiled Attacks

A/N: It's only taken me 22 chapters to get to what my perverted readers deem as 'the good stuff' so read the following and stop pestering me for mush! Signed, Equally Perverted Person Who Has Been Planning This Scene For Ages. . . Dedicated to Dr Megalomania because her fics are the best out there and because she took the time to answer my questions. . .All hail Dr M!  
  
  
  
A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: sick of writing it, see any of the other chapters for foul words. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 22 - First Moves and Foiled Attacks.  
  
  
  
Yue made the first move and when the firm lips came into contact with the slightly trembling bow of Touya's own he was vaguely surprised at the Guardian's unusually warm skin. Such thoughts were obliterated however with the first touch of Yue's tongue. It pulsed teasingly around the other mans eagerly opened mouth before slipping inside and twining with it's mate. The moist velvet glide of the two urged the corresponding bodies into closer contact and then closer still, their minds seemed to scream at them to merge as one and Touya knew that before the night was through that desire would have been met.  
  
Yue was leading him down an erotic spiral he had only explored with Yukito and with mind-blowing results too. The true form was as generous as the false one but Yue was certainly the more dominant of the two and the dark haired man revelled in the rare feeling of being led rather than leading. He would never get enough of his Snow Bunny or his Moon Angel, neither was more preferable than the other but in this case Touya had had far more of a fight on his hands to get the Guardian into such a position.  
  
Absorbed in the kisses he may be but Yue clearly objected to his simultaneous thought process as he bit his lip gently and clenched a hand in the other mans hair.  
  
"I have no idea how you can be having such coherent thoughts at a time like this! Perhaps you're not human after all. . ."  
  
Touya acknowledge the gentle reprimand by sliding the weighty sash from his lover's right shoulder.  
  
"I guess I'm a little concerned, about-."  
  
"Don't worry about Yukito."  
  
"You have got to stop doing that!"  
  
"I am a mere immortal Toya. How can I possibly resist you're thoughts when they are as beautiful as your body." The younger man snorted self-deprecatingly.  
  
"I'm not the beautiful one here Yue."  
  
The creation stilled. "Toya. . .Y-you're not doing this because of the way I look are you? You do see more to me don't you?"  
  
"What I see my Angel, is that even had I a thousand lifetimes I would never discover the hidden depths of you. There are far to many and all of them are twice as incredible as the flesh that houses them."  
  
"A poetic footballer. . ." Yue mused. "Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"  
  
"Who are you callin' a moron buddy!?" Touya played, deliberately dumb.  
  
Yue sighed mournfully massaging the bridge of his nose. "Why oh why do I always fall for the dumb jocks?"  
  
Maintaining the stereotype the 'dumb jock' grinned. "I dunno. Maybe ya just like being tackled. . ."  
  
"Did you say tackled or tickled?"  
  
Touya returned to his own character abruptly. "We-ell, I did say tackled but now you come to mention it. . ."  
  
"Don't even think about it boy" said Yue desperately backing away and attaching the dismissive label.  
  
The threat continued in a menacing whine. "Aww, but Yue! It's how it all begun, don't you want to end the tale with some giggles?"  
  
The Guardian looked down his nose disparagingly. "I do not giggle."  
  
"Good. We don't want to wake the whole house up. . ."  
  
Walking backwards as Touya advanced Yue felt the sofa hit the back of his knees and as he fell suddenly grasped an excuse.  
  
"I don't giggle you see because that's just too quiet, I practically roar with laughter" he lied. "Everyone would hear."  
  
The one still standing and in the process of leaning towards him stilled. "Hmmm." Yue allowed himself a sigh of relief as the other man stood back. "You're right. . ." he backed up only to cross the room and shut the door. "Problem solved," he declared simply."  
  
The Judgment Maker recognised danger when he saw it and here he also saw unbeatable odds so he did the only sensible thing and bolted. . .straight into Touya's arms. Frowning in the strong armed grip Yue revised his escape plan and bolt root; leap from sofa -check, jump coffee table - check, circle danger and proceed to barred exit - checkered. I just gave myself up! I am weak.  
  
The human kissed the tip of his nose with a chuckle. "Hey if it makes you feel any better I'm willing to put it down to misdirection rather than a subconscious desire to be tickled by a tall dark handsome jock."  
  
"Ooh, sounds sexy, kindly introduce me to him."  
  
"He probably isn't interested in you. There is a butterfly girl who has shown a flattering interest in him, he might just-." A slender hand firmly covered his mouth  
  
"Cease your blasphemy!" Yue hissed. Touya bobbed his eyebrows suggestively above the barrier and touched the moist tip of his tongue against it. As planned the hand was removed and replaced with an open mouth. The darker man figured he had the upper hand as he continued the kiss while fiddling with the discreet clasps of Yue's robes. What he hadn't planned on was Yue's sudden attack as lightening quick hands scissored against his sides skimming the usual ticklish spots, Touya wasn't worried though since his sensitive area were not the most common. The Guardian paused his assault and stepped back lips pursed thoughtfully, the other man strolled calmly back to the sofa and kicked off his shoes with the same deliberate manner.  
  
"You'll never find it." He taunted, stupidly waving the red flag.  
  
With his eyes narrowed Yue mentally undressed the lounging body for signs of weakness but aside from a very obvious stirring in the groin department due to this perusal there was no other reaction. *Touch the back of his thighs, he's a sucker for it. . .* Yue barely spared a though for how Yukito was aware of his true forms actions as he proceeded to follow the instructions.  
  
Scuffing his bare feet slightly along the carpet he came towards the smug smile with what he hoped was a suitably defeated slump to his shoulders and then slid down besides Touya. The young man tensed warily and then chuckled throwing a conciliatory arm around the Guardian who was even now pondering how to manoeuvre the situation so that he could get to his lover's sensitive area. Foolish Touya provided the answer as he leaned over the supposedly beaten Guardian still chuckling and continued working the top half of the ceremonial garb from his torso, Yue in turn worked at the other man's belt buckle and zipper. His intentions became a little distorted as his chest was bared and Touya flicked his tongue over the pale peach nipples. Rolling over and switching positions they landed heavily but relatively quietly on the spacious floor with the not-such-an-angel on top. With the darker man determinedly latched onto his recent discovery Yue lifted his hips and worked the well-worn jeans off of the well-defined legs. With his arousal blissfully freed Touya lifted his mouth in order to pant giving the silvered creation the chance kiss his abdomen and tug at the waistband of his boxers with his teeth before moving his hands from their innocent perch on the slender hips to glide down over and swiftly under his thighs.  
  
Touya's eyes bulged and the panting sounded like choking as his secret (well, almost secret) weakness was exploited. For precious battle time he was exposed to a brutal tickling that had him writhing underneath his tormentor who was by no means unaffected by his unintentionally suggestive movements. Finally he managed to gasp in some air and launch a counter offensive. Using his superior weight he reversed their roles, his eyes widening briefly in awareness of Yue's state of arousal having progressed because of the tussle.  
  
"Never find it huh!" The magical being scoffed.  
  
"That's is, this is war!" Thinking rapidly for any vulnerability his mind fell on the vision of Lunare fingering just below his shoulder blades and the violent reaction that had ensued. . .but he couldn't do that.  
  
*Why can't you?* A voice came in his mind and he looked down at the lithe figure between his thighs.  
  
"You asked for it." He replied vocally, easily identifying Yue's expression of 'me and my big mouth - err, - mind'  
  
"Toya I lied! I would be deeply distraught if you did such a thing" looming ominously the mistress's brother seemed undeterred. "DEEPLY!" he emphasised.  
  
"A jocks gotta do what a jocks gotta do" he drawled. Flinging himself into a sitting position Yue dispensed all his skill in kissing him, distracting him. Touya moaned at the feel of his tongue pulsing around the caverns of his mouth. Both men were sitting so that their arousals ground together. Yue moved his hands to the straddling mans almost bare buttocks and pulled him even closer.  
  
"Lets. . .go. . .my. . .room" Touya panted waiting for the Guardian's nodded ascent before getting up, before he could do this though Yue lifted both their weights and the other was forced to wrap his legs around his slender waist or fall.  
  
"Show off" he breathed very much impressed by this display of strength.  
  
"I ain't showin' off kid, I'm jus' tryin' to get ya in the sac." Clearly Yue had been awake during Yukito's cowboy phase. I bet he'd look great in chaps. . .  
  
Touya sighed dramatically fluttering his eyelashes in a feminine imitation. "Your not just after ma body now are ya mister?"  
  
"Well. . .yeah."  
  
"Oh. . ." the sounstern belle paused as though considering. ". . .Okay." Yue laughed and started walking with his delightful burden, somehow managing to kiss him at the same time.  
  
He used his magic to open the door and because he was still somewhat sensitive to magic use Touya noticed. "Are you sure your not trying to impress me?"  
  
Yue smirked. "Well maybe a teensy-weensy bit," he admitted. The man clamped around his waist couldn't help but plant a kiss on the pale jaw.  
  
"Who would have thought you could be this much fun?" When the human reinitiated his kissing Yue thought it best to float up the stairs. Blessedly the door was open so the pair just went straight in with the Guardian just managing to close the door before they fell on the bed.  
  
Before long Touya managed to remove Yue's robes and exclaimed at the fact that-.  
  
"Yue! You don't wear any underwear!" With a pronounced glow to his unnatural eyes the Guardian nodded. "Clow really was perverted wasn't he?"  
  
"Indeed he was and he taught me the best of it," he whispered huskily as his hands slid up beneath Touya's shirt.  
  
"Good ol'Clow" he moaned breathlessly fumbling under his bedside table for the all-important lubricant. Bringing his hands back between their bodies Yue felt the cold press of the container like a stethoscope against his chest. Gently he took it, stopping Touya as he prepared to turn over. What the Guardian had in mind was for Touya to lay full length above him, which the other willingly did although he was vaguely uncertain. This was a first for him, Yukito was the one who -wh -he gasped at the cold, moist knuckle that worked towards his opening. There was no discomfort but his eyes began to slide close with the desire to focus on this foreign event. Yue other hand stopped him by raising his chin.  
  
"No, focus on me, I want to see everything." Touya nodded easily finding himself caught in the glazed feline eyes feeling his own widen as the slender, exploring ringer extended and entered the tight ring. Yue began purring contentedly just from watching the realisation dawn in his lovers eyes as first one then two circled and dipped within the expanding space. When the third finger pulsed in and out of the already contracting muscle Yue knew he was more than ready for him now but despite Touya's lustfully murmured protests he wished to prolong the moment.  
  
The younger man still had his shirt on and the Guardian had considered it a considerable demonstration of will power for him not to have ripped it off before now and so moving the younger man beneath him again he sought to remedy the matter of clothing.  
  
The languidly impassioned Touya shifted his heavy limbs and more particularly lifted his arms to link behind his lover's neck and from there to travel. The fingers trailing down the Guardian's lean spine lingered unintentionally on the exact space where Yue's wings formed and the being moaned and bucked as if electrified and reminded of his earlier mission Touya moved over the restless torso, turning Yue onto his back and trapping his hand beneath. He began kissing the Guardian again this time with his hand splayed and immobile; this however did not stop him from driving Yue wild with passion. He began a steady tempo of both rotating hips and thrusting tongue soon to be matched with his fingers pressing into each space of protrusion. Pressure, release, pressure, release, Yue's moans became completely unintelligible as he went with his earlier resisted urges and ripped the rest of the buttons.  
  
"Yue." Touya just about managing the teasing tone. "That shirt was one of my favourites.  
  
"I'll buy you a new one, I'll make you a new one! Christ I'll stay home and knit you a new one with a single silk worm and a pine tree of needles, I'll even make you one out of my own wing feathers if you want but I must have you now!"  
  
Shivering at the heated delivery and enjoying his feeling of power Touya barely noticed as Yue moved into him, his erection entering the area he had so reverently prepared.  
  
There was nothing that would cause him to tense, no pain, just an exquisitely full sensation and the slow comfortable stretch of unused muscles. The Guardians hands on his hips were digging in slightly at the fingertips, a testimony to his restrained passion. Reaching between their bodies Touya touched the intimate connection between them and threw Yue into abandon.  
  
The driving heat and friction of their thrusting bodies induced a heat both around Yue and inside Touya. Questions as to whether or not magical beings could sweat were answered as the penetrated male felt the moist glide of his own skin against that of the Moon Angel. All this was observed before both lost the power of observation. The driving force within their bodies urged Touya to press down and Yue to press up in a synchronisation of increased tempo. The dark haired boy moaned through clenched teeth and Yue tossed his head franticly straining for the pinnacle until a blurred flurry of stars exploded before Touya's eyes and behind his eyelids while the Guardians heated jet of release filled him.  
  
In the following chasm of gasped breaths and shaking bodies Yue seemed to loose all power of movement so the other man scooped him on to his side facing him.  
  
"Go to sleep Yue."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. . ."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"Well no but it's not very polite to fall asleep on someone you've just made love to." He yawned delicately and Touya realised it was the first time he'd ever seen him do that, he must really be tired.  
  
"There always the possibility I'll forgive you Yue, especially if you have an inventive way of waking me up in the morning. . ."  
  
A spark of interest seemed to stir in the Guardians glazed eyes causing Touya to chuckle.  
  
"Whatever it is will have to wait. Sleep and be ready for round two." As if compelled the snowy eyelids closed and did not so much as flicker in the following half hour that the younger man lay watching him. At the end of this observation period his eyes drifted closed and when he opened them again he was the one being observed by the enormous brown eyes of Yukito.  
  
There was no choice now of course but he had intended to tell him about Yue before things progressed so far.  
  
"Yuki, I-."  
  
"You love Yue?" His first lover questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you love me?"  
  
"Yes." This sounds worse aloud than it did in my head. . .  
  
"That's good because we both love you too."  
  
I knew you'd never-. "What?"  
  
"Yue and I, we love you." He repeated.  
  
"How do you know how Yue feels?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been able to for the past week."  
  
"Did you tell him about my thighs?" The Snow Bunny giggled.  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"Traitor." Touya growled playfully. "So. . .you don't mind, me and your true form?"  
  
Yukito shook his head. "He is me Toya and I am him, you're not betraying either of us by loving us both."  
  
"I don't deserve you." The darker man whispered.  
  
The grey haired figure stroked the indentation of his cheek. "It is we that don't deserve you." He smiled tenderly. "I'm going to change back now."  
  
"You don't have to." Touya insisted although he wanted to spend a little more time with Yue.  
  
It seemed the Snow Bunny was thinking of the absent third party too. "I know Yue would like to wake up with you as himself rather than me, which reminds me. He has a fantasy." The other man raised his eyebrows. "Not like that!" Yukito scolded. "He dreams of you waking him up with a kiss and saying his name."  
  
"That's it?" Nothing involving whips-ooh, probably not, how about chains- no, not them either. . .Note to self: Dungeons and Dragons role-playing is out. . .  
  
"The naming part is the most important to him. He won't care if you're as grouchy as a bear with honey deprivation, just call him by his name and kiss him good morning."  
  
Touya nodded and leaned forward to kiss him good night only to be stopped by the small hand against his chest.  
  
"No Toya, save this night for Yue, I've had you to myself for years it's his turn now."  
  
The other man stared wonderingly. "I love you Yuki."  
  
"I know you do" he replied simply before vanishing and leaving the sleeping figure of his true form whose lips remained curved in a blissful smile.  
  
Edging closer Touya sought to fulfil one of his own milder fantasies, to sleep with his Angel in his arms. . .  
  
  
  
* There you go, you may wonder why the longest chapter of all is comprised entirely of yaoi and. . .well, so do I actually. . . I've never written a lemon before so a few allowances are requested. I'm not sure about the next chapter, angst, mush, humour, how shall I torture you next. There isn't much left to write for this story but I have plenty of other ideas. Please review. 


	24. Miracles

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I've said it before and I'll say it again. . .actually, no I won't, just read one of the other chapters for a disclaimer.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23 - Miracles.  
  
  
  
When Touya awake the following morning his body still tingled and the lower half at least ached pleasantly. Seeing the amber rays of early morning sun filter through the blinds he suddenly feared he had slept to late and that when he turned Yue would be long gone. The Guardian always was an early riser. He considered turning over but delayed. He had fallen asleep with the angel in his arms; perhaps he regretted it, perhaps-.  
  
"Toya. . ."  
  
The dark haired man turned swiftly, a smile prepared for the owner of the sexily husky voice.  
  
"Good Morning Yu-." He silenced himself immediately when he realised his lover was still asleep.  
  
"Toya." The silver sleeper murmured again, nuzzling against the observing figure. Forcing himself not to respond Touya gazed at the slumbering Guardian flattered by the idea that he was the reason for the contented smile on the sugary lips as they unconsciously sought out his own. With unerring accuracy they landed on their target and though he opened his mouth to accommodate him the younger man went no further despite the responsive throb in his loins. He allowed the exploratory darts and dives of Yue's tongue as it flickered up against his palate and then down and along the ridge of his teeth. Nothing could have suppressed his moan of desire and when he saw the Moon Angels eyelids flutter he tried to draw back, perhaps he could manage a cold shower without waking him up. Yue growled low and firm upon feeling the others body wriggle from his embrace.  
  
"Good morning Yue!" He said breathlessly and with relief. He only remembered Yukito's request to him when the pale creations skin flushed with delight.  
  
"Good morning Toya." The Guardian husked in reply. Intents on carrying out Yukito's instructions from last night Touya leaned forward for a kiss stopping when his erection came into contact with the taut muscle of Yue's abdomen and the being's eyes widened before lifting the covers and looking down. "Good morning to *you* too!" he said in a faintly shocked undertone. "What's go you so worked 'up'?" he asked once his eyes returned to the darkly embarrassed face.  
  
"Well. . .you were rather active in your sleep Yue. . ."  
  
Looking quite surprised at this news the Moon Angel brushed at the tumble of dark hair Touya seemed intent on hiding behind. "Why are you so far over the edge of the bed? Don't tell be I'm a blanket hog!"  
  
"No, it's just that. . . . .well you've seen what you did to me and you were asleep so I was going to go and have a shower. . ." Or two.  
  
"Why didn't you just wake me?"  
  
"I thought you might need you're rest. After all you were - I mean - last night you. . ." he was going to sound so gauche if he said what he meant.  
  
"How was I Toya?" the prompt was deliberately suggestive but the mischievous gleam in his eyes gave the younger man the courage to admit-.  
  
"You were amazing." The Guardian smiled but incredibly did not blush.  
  
"You matched me all the way."  
  
Touya shook his head. "I just got swept along with you. It was you that-." He bit his lip.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to take the lead this time?" Yue suggested, amusement tinting his voice.  
  
The other man felt himself stiffen and rise further from the mere words, the Guardian felt him too.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then." He lay back passively, the covers having fallen to his toned waist, his smooth skin luminescent. When Touya simply stared at him taking in his beauty Yue quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Toya, I'm completely at you're disposal, are you telling me you just want to look?"  
  
"I-I want a shower." A faint cloud of disappointment descended over the Guardians previously seductive expression.  
  
"Oh. Very well." He said loftily and Touya sat up surprising the now pouting creation by seizing his hand.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
The darker man silenced him. "You said you were at my disposal. . .I refuse to believe that the ever-immaculate Judgment Maker would not like a shower. . .with me."  
  
Realisation dawned and with it a fiery blush that Touya had begun to think him incapable of.  
  
"So are you coming?"  
  
"Not yet!" came the cheeky reply and the human swooped down for a hard kiss.  
  
"Lets see what I can do about that. . ." he whispered when he drew back and pulled the Guardian with him to his feet. Both men swapped appreciative looks at each other's aroused state and Yue actually reached down to 'appreciate' it before Touya stopped him.  
  
"No," he murmured. "It's my turn to lead." Looking longingly back down once more his Angel allowed himself to be led quietly down the dimly lit hallway and into the shower room which was blessedly distanced from the bathroom that Sakura and her father would shortly enter.  
  
Yue stayed where Touya placed him, waiting patiently while the footballer ran the water to heat it and came back to his waiting lover. Finding himself surprisingly roughly pressed against the cool wall the Guardian shivered and welcomed the heavy weight but frowned when his lips were butted away before he could initiate the kiss.  
  
"I'm in charge, you're mine Yue." The human reminded him and for a second Yue thought of Lunare but it vanished when Touya moved his hands down his back and clenched his buttocks hard causing him to rise to his tiptoes on a gasp and giving the other man access to his entire neck. Touya refused the pale expanse of sensitive flesh and stepped back laughing gently at the Guardian's plaintive whimper.  
  
"The water's ready." He said and Yue body seemed to scream 'well so am I!' but he moved under the soothing jet anyway as the younger man turned to check the door was locked. When his gaze returned to his Angel he gasped. The silver creation tilted his whole body towards the spray of water and Touya watched as it turned his hair to molten silver and traversed a thousand pathways down his torso. Much like when he bathed under the light of the moon Yue now had his eyes closed.  
  
"You're so incredible," he breathed wonderingly and the being opened his eyes to return his appraisal.  
  
"Not I" he insisted and held out his hand. Stepping forward Touya took it and was pulled gently under the water. The kisses that followed provided more than enough passion to bring both men to full thrusting readiness but although they both knew Sakura's alarm clocks would be going off in less than quarter of an hour they delayed. The water cascaded down the incredible leanness of the Guardian's body while rolling more slowly over Touya's more defined muscles.  
  
Yue licked happily at the droplets of water falling from his lover's hardened nipples even as the other reached beyond him for the bar of soap.  
  
"Stop Yue, I want to please you."  
  
"You do. You are."  
  
"Please let me." The Guardian visibly took control of himself pushed himself back violently enough to slip. The leg that had been inserted between his and the knee that had been persistently driving him wild was his saviour as Touya ended up supporting all of his slight weight. He moaned as his groin came into contact with the moist thigh and registered the sound of the dark haired man sucking in a breath sharply before scooping his hands beneath his arms and lifting him back up. Yue was about to say thank-you when Touya enveloped his lips and began a circular motion with the soap against the part of his back that was not obscured by his sodden hair and then massaged it in with the other hand. He moaned into the other mans mouth before a foreign thought entered his mind *wax on, wax off* Yukito interrupted and without interrupting his lip-lock Yue searched his false forms memory for the reference. Karate Kid, Mr Miyagi, 'Bonsai!' Yue giggled, or Yukito giggled, either way they both giggled and Touya broke the kiss.  
  
"Exactly when did this encounter become humorous?" he questioned but was unable to scowled as he noticed his Snow Bunny's giggle emerging from his Moon Angel's lips.  
  
Smothering the laughter Yue assured him. "It didn't but if I don't have you inside me now things could turn violent and I'm not talking tickling this time."  
  
Touya's eyes widened when he realised the Guardian truly intended to let him take the lead, to do what he longed for, to-."  
  
"I'll wash your hair now!" he cried a little too loudly. While that was certainly something he would like to do he wasn't longing for it right now. . .he was stalling. What if he wasn't up to scratch? What if he did something wrong? Could he compete with Clow?  
  
"I do not wish to have my hair washed just now." He raised a black brow. Yue refusing to wash his hair? Miracles do happen. "I want this." He accompanied his words by seizing Touya member in a harsh but controlled grip, he bit his lip drawing blood, doubts still causing him to hesitate as he sucked at the crimson drop while Yue's hand convulsed around his member. Clow. . .  
  
"Clow is dead. He has nothing to do with this, with us. Yuki and I belong only to you and as two very demanding lovers we insist on being satisfied immediately." The instant Touya felt his penis being milked even more effectively he ceased biting his lip and his Angel swooped instead to suckle the abrasion. The darker man allowed this for endless, agonising seconds before spearing his fingers through Yue's hair and pulling his head and with it his entire supple body into a backwards bent bow. Usually he admired the unmarred perfection of the being's skin but presently he wanted to stamp his mark all over it and so he nipped at the join between shoulder and neck, occasionally forgetting to be gentle as the Guardian's hand remained at work on his erection. Yue never protested and instead moaned with increased fervour and it was while focusing on the rare music that Touya discerned the sound of more than a dozen alarm clocks tolling in unison. Sakura.  
  
"We. . .we h-have to f-finish. . .noowww" Yue panted and the other lifted his head. There was no need to ask if he was ready, they both were so he silently turned his lover to face the tiled wall. Placing his arm like a brace about the slender waist Touya inched forward marvelling at the convenience of the water as it continued to lubricate his destination. Upon hearing the distinct sound of a kaijuu rising he paused totally unprepared for his lover's frustrated act of thrusting straight back and Touya felt himself enveloped all the way.  
  
"Auhh. . .You said I could lead." He reminded without any real heat as he attempted to control the inconvenient cycle of respiration.  
  
"I lied." Yue groaned.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"I don't. . .don't cheat, I. . .adapt to circum-" he sucked in a laboured breath. "Circumstances" he finished.  
  
"And how well you adapt." Touya murmured squeezing his eyes closed at the pressure around him. Inside Yue was glove tight and lava hot and he could feel the silver hair tickling his feet. While the Guardian pressed a fevered forehead against the cool, wet tiles Touya scooped the heavy mass of dripping hair and draped it over his own shoulder. With the surprising weight and the increased scent of ice and mint that was his Angel he began to move. How he managed to take it slowly he would never know but it wasn't anything to do with the sound of movement from his kid sister down the hall, in fact it was more likely Yue's trembling frame and incoherent mewls that provoked the velvet glide in and out. When Touya's own legs became unsteady he leaned forward slightly so that Yue was pressed against the moist partition. The sound of flesh being gently thrust against ceramic filled the room and when the younger man knew he was near completion he gathered the remains of his depleted energy pulled them both into a standing position and snaked his free hand down to Yue's neglected arousal. The Guardian's head fell back to rest entirely on his shoulder and Touya pressed his mouth beneath his ear smothering his own whimpers of impending release. Feeling the pale creation convulse externally was the warning for the internally tightened embrace and they both would have screamed had Touya not clamped his hand over his lovers gasping mouth and unintentionally bitten down on the same mans neck to cage his own. The orgasm was all the more powerful for having to be painfully suppressed into silence. Afterwards both men found their legs were insufficient support and so slid gracefully, still joined, into the shallow pool of water at their feet. His legs splayed, Touya sat cradling Yue between them until the hectic breathing slowed and they were able to make moves towards vacating the thickly sensual atmosphere of the shower.  
  
  
  
Hurriedly pulling on a bathrobe (probably Touya's) that hung on the door Yue caught sight of himself in the steamed up mirror. His cheeks were flushed and warm, his hair in wet disarray and his neck bore the marks from Touya's teeth. The dark haired man came up behind him stopping at his shoulder. Smiling to himself Yue leaned towards the glass and rubbed at the condensation so that he could see how they looked together, fresh from lovemaking. He gasped as the other mans face was revealed.  
  
"Clow. . .?"  
  
  
  
* You may notice that I didn't change the tone at all, they're still at it but then again its what these two do best. . .each other that is! ;o) I hope this will make up for keeping all of you waiting. There aren't many chapters left so any suggestions/requests as to what you'd like to see in them feel free. Please review. 


	25. Enduring Love

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Why don't you skip along to one of the other chapters for the cold truth?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 24 - Enduring Love.  
  
  
  
The vision in the mirror inclined his head with a gentle smile, the presence seemed so surreal that the very real voice at his shoulder made the Guardian jump.  
  
"Hello my Angel."  
  
Yue turned slowly to face his former master and stood staring up at him, in truth drinking in the sight of his first love's elegant features and coal black hair while the swirl of steamy air around them settled.  
  
"How. . .how can this be?" The magician raised a hand to touch his beloved creation's cheek in a tender caress.  
  
"Did I not say we would be together again?"  
  
"Y-you mean-."  
  
"No, not like that. It is beyond even my powers to return from the grave. I meant Touya, I live in him as you have already realised." A decidedly proud gleam entered the warm eyes.  
  
"This was how it was meant to be then?" Yue had never relished the idea of fate and his creator knew that.  
  
"You were always meant to be with me Angel, one way or another but I never wanted you to feel manipulated so I allowed you some choice at least. Did you never wonder at the amount of people with my blood in their veins? You could have been with Eriol, Sakura, Fujitaka, Syaoran. . .or Touya, I must confess I always hoped it would be the footballer." He smiled but his creation did not.  
  
"Is it so easy for you to pass me around?"  
  
"Don't ever say that to me Yue!" There was anger in the velvet tones now especially as his name was spoken in place of the endearment. Seeing defiance in the feline gaze Clow sighed. "At least this way you are still partly with me." He brushed the silver bangs from the bowed head and lifted the exquisite chin. "As often as I told myself your purpose was as a Guardian and Judgment Maker the truth was you were made to love. . .to love me and now that cannot be so you must find another. . .and you have."  
  
"Toya. . ." Yue whispered.  
  
Clow nodded. "That boy loves you very much." He said.  
  
"As much as he loves Yukito?"  
  
A wise and knowing look entered his eyes. "Soon there will be no difference between you, you will be as you were before. . .before-."  
  
"Before Lunare. . ." he finished.  
  
The magician looked aside. "Yes."  
  
"Why did you take them Clow? My memories?"  
  
"I knew you would never cease replaying events until you had found an outcome that suited you, you would have driven yourself crazy with your desperate logic." He smiled fondly and a little sadly.  
  
Having someone, even your maker, rummage through your memories was considered by the whole magic community as a gross violation but Clow had done it for him, Yue knew his former Master's words to be true and he nodded, he would not waist this encounter on anger at what could not be undone. "Yukito and I. . .we're merging again aren't we?"  
  
Clow noticed his preoccupation with this idea. "You do not wish for that?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Everyone loves the Snow Bunny so much, I-"  
  
"Trust me, they love the Moon Angel equally. Things will not change so drastically. In your true form you are naturally inclined to be more orderly, similar to a Duke adorning his robes of office, in your false form it's pretty much play-time at any time."  
  
The Guardian issued an un-Yue-like snort. "You've noticed that too?"  
  
"I designed him to give you a chance to frolic-"  
  
"Frolic?" The bath-robed figure quirked a silver brow.  
  
"You know, in true 'The Hills Are Alive' fashion."  
  
The smaller being shook his head amusedly and fiddled with the thick belt. "You always had far too much imagination Clow."  
  
"Especially when it came to you Yue." With his familiar attitude the apparition leaned down to secure the over large terry robe securely on his creations willowy frame. "I think I had the wrong robes in mind when I made you!"  
  
"Clow if you'd had your way I'd have been brought to life without a stitch on at all!" Yue teased.  
  
"Hmm. . ." The taller man tapped his lip pensively. "That's very true."  
  
"Still the same Clow?" It delighted him to know this.  
  
"In as much as that I'm still yours and always will be." The reunited pair could hear Kero wheedling for some modern yaki as the household roused itself. They knew it was time to part once more.  
  
Yue lifted his creator's large hand and cradled it against his face. "Promise me I'll see you occasionally?"  
  
"I'll appear occasionally but I'll be at your side constantly, never forget that."  
  
"I still love you Clow." It felt right and guilt-free to admit this, how could he not love his creator? His first master? His first love? His enduring love. . .This man was all those things to him and more besides and now he had gifted him with Touya who would fulfil new roles within his heart.  
  
"And I love you, it will always be thus for you and I. We are never meant to be separated."  
  
Tears stung Yue's eyes and he blinked at the dark visage through a haze before he felt the roughened palm upon his face.  
  
"He'd better take good care of you." Clow murmured huskily  
  
The Guardian smiled valiantly but tearfully. "Don't worry, I think Toya's even more protective than you were." They managed a quiet, strained laughter before they silenced and leaned inwards.  
  
The kiss was reminiscent of how it had always been between them, gentle and tender with a fiery passion waiting in the wings. Their years together had not sated the attraction but the century apart had not vanished the languid sensuality they had achieved between them. Only with Clow had Yue ever had to crane his neck to reach a greater height and truthfully he relished having to move onto his tiptoes as the others strong arms came around him. Just as it seemed the controlled passion would ignite they drew apart and embraced tightly with the magician running a comforting hand over the endless tresses he had so adored in his lifetime.  
  
"Oniichan!! Wakey, wakey." A frantic sob escaped Yue's throat as he felt this precious meeting slip away from him and hearing this Clow turned him firmly into the position they had been in when he first appeared. The mirror was clear now and the Guardian fixed his eyes on the face gazing over his shoulder.  
  
"Remember Yue, even if I wasn't in Touya I would always be right here." He tapped Yue's breastbone and the second the Moon being looked at the impression above his heart he felt his creator disappear for the second time. Raising his reddened eyes he met those of Touya's as the human stared at him with shock and betrayal.  
  
  
  
*I am definitely writing a prequel. But what do you think of it? Please review. 


	26. Together As One

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: . . .I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CCS CHARACTERS!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 25 - Together As One.  
  
  
  
Yue stared back at the young man, the deceptively sensitive human who had witnessed his lover in the arms of another through the eyes of that very person and the Guardian knew there were no words to say he was sorry nor was there the will too. He regretted the boy's pain and felt it as his own as he watched the hurt darken the emotional depths of his eyes but he would not apologise for an event that allowed a final farewell to one that had meant so much to him. The Angel was not capable of false words that would eventually do more harm than good. Touya read all of this in his eyes and clad as he was only in a towel he unbolted the door and strode down the hallway leaving Yue at the sight of what had begun as such a passionately tender encounter.  
  
"Oniichan?" Sakura received no reply as she emerged from brushing her teeth at the sound of her brother's door slamming closed. As always the second across enemy lines was at greater risk but Yue's heart was too heavy to care as he followed his fleeing lover.  
  
Sakura stared with wide eyes as her stately Guardian appeared in far from formal attire.  
  
"Wow! What happened to you?" Kero had the unique ability to be oblivious to the most palpable of tense atmospheres and this morning Yue had not one word to mock or insult him. He went instead to Touya's door and knocked quietly.  
  
'Toya?' He called with his mind before he felt himself blocked and barricaded from the tumult of dark thoughts he had so briefly glimpsed in the youths consciousness.  
  
Sakura and Kero waited for a reply and noticed the lack of it before they looked to the Moon creation for an explanation. When Fujitaka appeared on the landing to announce that breakfast was ready he saw and understood immediately.  
  
"Kero, modern yaki as ordered and Sakura you had better hurry if you want to have enough time to eat before school." The Sun Guardian did not need telling twice as he shot down the stairs but Sakura seemed reluctant to move.  
  
"Do you want to be late again?" Her father prompted gently and the girl nodded slowly and returned to finish her teeth.  
  
"Yue?" The kindly man turned to him. "Would you like me to find you some clothes?"  
  
The Guardian nodded mutely, his clothes were with Touya, Touya was in his room. . .  
  
"Come on then. . ." When the silver haired being remained rooted to the spot the man came closer to take his arm and lead him.  
  
Finding a bundle of clothes pressed into his arms Yue gradually refocused to catch Fujitaka's words.  
  
"My son is stubborn but his heart will eventually overcome his pride. The loss of his mother taught him to love what you can when you can." When the Guardian simply blinked at him the man laughed. "I do not pretend to know everything that has transpired between you, I only care that he loves you and you love him."  
  
"He. . .he won't talk to me. . .he thinks I have betrayed him." Yue's voiced broke and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Then talk to him. Tell him you haven't."  
  
"He won't even let me through the door."  
  
"He will, after he has calmed down." The man paused thoughtfully. "I believe he has a free period this morning, he often uses it to work out or practice. You will have plenty of time to reason with him after Sakura and I have gone."  
  
The Guardian nodded. "Thank-you."  
  
"That is not necessary, if you make my son happy it is I who am grateful." He took the wilting figure into a warm embrace and Yue felt at once that this was the fatherly influence that had always been missing from his life. Clow's touch had always contained a hint of his attraction even before they had become lovers but here someone was holding him simply to comfort him and it felt exquisitely safe, safe enough to make him lean into it, safe enough to make him sigh and bring moisture to his eyes.  
  
"I will make him listen and I will make him happy." He vowed and Fujitaka drew back with a chuckle.  
  
"I believe you shall!" With new resolve Yue turned and entered the bathroom as Sakura came out of it. As the door closed behind him she looked up at her father.  
  
"Is he alright?" Her deep eyes were concerned.  
  
"He will be." Confidence showed in his tone.  
  
"Will Touya?" Her father smiled slightly that she had connected the two. One day she was naïve, the next she was wise.  
  
"Sweetheart I don't think your Guardian will settle for anything but a contented Touya." He ruffled her toffee coloured hair before urging her and following her down the stairs.  
  
  
  
When Yue heard the father and daughter leave the house he looked for Kero with a favour to ask. Predictably his brother was in the kitchen.  
  
"Kero?" The Guardian Beast looked up at him and blinked.  
  
"In one morning I get to see you in a bath robe *and* a T-shirt and jeans. Would you like to say a few words in your defence?"  
  
"I'm in love." The Moon Angel replied simply and somehow managed to take a little satisfaction in his brother's stunned expression.  
  
"W-with. . .with-." The sunny plush stuttered.  
  
"With Toya." Yue supplied.  
  
"I thought that was just Yukito's affection?"  
  
"He and I are no longer separated."  
  
"I see. . .Does the Mistress' brother not return your feelings?"  
  
The pale Guardian nodded. "He does, but he saw something that he cannot understand. . .I need time to explain it to him. . ."  
  
A look of understanding crossed the miniature features. "I could go to your false forms home. . .?"  
  
"I would be very grateful Kero." He smiled. "You can have free range of the kitchen. . ."  
  
"Damn right I can!" His brother snorted. "Do you want me to leave now?"  
  
"Please. I shall tidy up."  
  
"Very well." The plush alighted into the air.  
  
"Remember it is broad daylight Kero, be careful you are not seen." Yue cautioned.  
  
The Guardian Beast continued his flight toward the door but Yue heard his mumbled words, "yeah, yeah" before he squeezed himself through the letterbox.  
  
  
  
After absently clearing the mess in kitchen Yue still did not know how to approach Touya but he made his way up the stairs anyway until he stood outside the unopened door. After plucking at the loose fitting clothes for a moment he took a deep breath. Anything worth having. . .he reminded himself.  
  
"Toya?" He did not attempt telepathy knowing full well this human could build mental walls of impenetrable strength.  
  
"Toya. . ." The silence continued and he sighed. Very well. . .  
  
Touya sat at his desk fully dressed and unmoving though his heart constricted at the sound of his lover. When the locked door vibrated on its hinges and white light seeped through the sides he stood and found Yue before him and the door swinging closed once more.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"That is not important." The Guardian lifted his hand dismissively focusing on the other male intently.  
  
"I agree. What is important is that you are not welcome here." The human turned his back and would have walked away were it not from the strong hand that caught his shoulder.  
  
"Toya please-."  
  
"Don't call me that and don't touch me" He shrugged the hand off violently.  
  
Yue closed his eyes. "Toya-."  
  
"I don't want you! Let me speak to Yuki!" His Snow Bunny would never betray him and he had never felt this anger for the false form. It was a crippling heat that made him feel weak and he hated himself for wanting to respond to Yue's pleading tone. Sensing the weakness in him he recalled the image of his lover in Clow Reeds arms kissing with a resisted passion and fond familiarity. He'd seen it all through his own eyes that Clow had taken, the image fuelled his anger and strengthened his traitorous heart. He repeated the demand, "I want to speak to Yuki!"  
  
Yue looked at him quietly. "You are Toya."  
  
"You're not Yuki!"  
  
"Yes I am, I always have been whether in this form," he motioned his hands down his body causing Toya to notice the human clothing for the first time. "Or this one. . ." He transformed and though his appearance changed to that of his false form his expression remained the same.  
  
Finding it impossible to yell at his grey haired friend Touya forced himself to believe Yue's words if the Guardian was one with Yuki then they had both betrayed him.  
  
"Then I don't want either of you."  
  
"But you do Toya. . .you love me." The younger mans dark eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to retort but fell silent at the look upon his Angels face. It occurred to him that Yue alone would have given into his frustration by now but Yuki would never have had the tenacity to continue the fight this long either. It was Yuki's face that stared at him but the firm resolve that set the delicate chin was entirely Yue. It was the gentleness in the warring amber and purple of the eyes that cause the tremor in his voice.  
  
"Y-you kissed him!"  
  
Sensing a little less heat behind the word the Guardian stepped closer. "It was hardly any different from you kissing Yukito or I in the space of one day."  
  
"You just said you and Yuki are the same!" He was struggling to sound justified in his reaction now.  
  
"Yes, but until recently a divide existed between us." Uncertainty entered the solemn eyes and Yue tentatively raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "Clow is not a threat to you, Yuki is not a threat to me."  
  
"This is a completely different situation!" The slender finger flickered across the tense skin of his jaw.  
  
"How?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yuki and I don't have a past!"  
  
"Clow and I don't have a future. . ." The words were certain enough to make the human suck in a breath.  
  
"But. . .but he said-."  
  
"I know what he said, I know what you heard. He told me he would always be with me and he will but the embodiment of Clow you saw is gone and there cannot be a return. Not to life anyway. . ." The Guardian gazed at him. "Please. . .please understand that."  
  
The last of Touya's anger ebbed away at the desperate request and he leaned into the caressing hand. "I understand."  
  
The relief that crossed Yukito's features was enough to show his lover how scared he had actually been that his explanation would not be accepted. His own relief escaped his body along with the tension that had kept it locked into military straightness and he half collapsed onto others the petite frame. Yukito called on the strength of his true form as he transformed and lowered the emotionally exhausted youth onto to the window seat.  
  
Touya sighed gratefully and looked into the Guardians face. Yue was biting his lip in concern and guilt that he was the cause of so much pent up rage showed itself across his perfect face. "I'm fine Yue." He soothed. "I'm sorry for being so childish."  
  
"I can understand jealousy Toya, I felt it myself as Yukito whenever that damned butterfly latched onto your neck!" Touya winced in remembrance then laughed as Yue watched with adoring eyes. "You're passion is what drew me to you before I even showed myself. So serious, so intense To-ya. . .I burned for you before you ever spoke my name and I nearly died when you did. . ." He paused with a smile at the memory. "I loved you long before Clow revealed himself and my love would still have continued to grow if he never had. I love *you* Toya."  
  
The warmth that flooded him at these words almost made him gasp. "That's the first time you've told me that."  
  
"I meant it every day." He said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I over-reacted."  
  
Yue smiled. "I am sorry I gave you cause to."  
  
"We forgive each other then?" Hope tinged his voice.  
  
A hesitant expression upon his face Yue lifted Touya's hand and splayed it over his heart. "Simply accept that in some way Clow is here and here to stay. A part of my heart will always be his but it is small in caparison to that which you now hold. The rest of it belongs to you. . .well, except for the despairing affection I have for Kero and the feelings for your sister and her friends. . ."  
  
Touya pretended shock. "Not the gaki!"  
  
"Maybe just an itty, bitty bit. . ." He admitted with a smile.  
  
"That's it! This relationship is over!" The human jokingly made as if to storm away until Yue pressed him back down gently and they laughed. The Guardian was the first to sober as he held Touya's chin and brought their faces close together.  
  
"It will never be over between us Toya." Clow had said these same words to him and now he said them to Touya who nodded.  
  
"Never." The boy repeated, more than a little intoxicated by his lover's proximity. He leaned forward for a kiss but stopped short to cover a yawn. Laughing gently Yue pulled him into his arms and carried him with his usual grace over to the bed. Touya looked at his lover as the silver being covered him with the quilt  
  
"Will you love me forever? As much as you did Clow?"  
  
"I will love you much longer Toya and much more."  
  
The human smiled then yawned again. This is the most romantic moment of my life and I'm yawning like a sleep-deprived toddler! Well. . .between the events of last night and those of this morning he hadn't actually gotten around to sleeping that much. . .  
  
Yue read his thoughts and chuckled slightly "Sleep now. We have the rest of our lives for *that.*"  
  
Touya yawned sleepily. "My life anyway. . ."  
  
Yue brushed the ebony hair aside as the matching eyes fluttered closed. "No, the rest of mine. . ." He whispered and settled down to watch his lover sleep.  
  
  
  
* Please review and include any requests of what you'd like to see in the last chapters. Bye. 


	27. In Public, In Private

This really is the penultimate chapter, I decided to do this otherwise the final one would have been twenty pages long! Hopefully you won't find this too confusing. Yue and Yukito now share the same consciousness. Because Yue is my favourite character and Yukito's body was originally his I refer to him in his thought process as Yue while others call him Yukito/Yue depending on what form he takes. Touya's frequently calls him Yue even though he's in Yukito's form but only when it is the Guardian's previously separated personality that is more dominant at that moment. I'm not sure exactly how long after the last chapter this takes place but it isn't winter anymore.  
  
A Humanising Influence  
  
  
  
DICLAIMER: I'm feeling really emotional right now *sniff* and to make matters worse I *still* don't own any of the CCS characters. . .This is the end, good-bye cruel world!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 26 - In Public, In Private.  
  
  
  
Yue was in trouble. He was up against unbeatable odds. There was no solution in sight.  
  
"Call yourself the Judgment Maker? You can't even choose between Fizzy Cola Bottles and Gummy Bears!" The ash haired boy glared with unworldly heat at the offending display until a revolutionary idea surfaced /Buy both. . ./ from within his false form, his 'Fun' form, as he now preferred to call it, Yue grinned. By Sherbet Saucers and Bassett's Allsorts, he would never have though of that if he hadn't blended with Yukito. With a deft over-arm throw the two packets landed across the aisle in the brimming trolley and the elderly woman standing beside it jumped before directing a disapproving frown at him as he punched the air with a whoop of victory.  
  
"At my age I've earned the right to rebel!" Defended the baby-faced Snow Bunny and Yue was tempted to freeze the old bats hands to her shopping basket with his powers but. . .no. You're above that Yue. So when he retrieved his weighted trolley he settled for bewitching the pick and mix she was rummaging through. Well it serves her right for only choosing the red ones, Jelly Baby racism! Turning to hide his smirk Yue lifted his weight to settle on the trolley handles as he discovered the lazier way to glide.  
  
Shaking her head despairingly, kid these days! The old woman turned back to the sweet tray. Green, yellow, orange. . .ah, red! Without even glancing at the tongs she buried a claw-like weathered hand in the mix. Got it! She pulled out strawberry flavoured treasure. . .only to find that it was purple. She frowned and tried again. This time the RED bear was green. What the hell is going on here? Am I going senile?  
  
  
  
When Touya entered the supermarket he moved unknowingly along Yukito's travelled path as though marked out for him. So intent was he on seeing his lover after being parted for- he checked his watch. . .three hours, forty-six minutes and twenty-three seconds that he almost ran into a red faced old woman as she tunnelled viciously into the pick and mix.  
  
"Watch where you're going child!" Touya's smile of apology faltered slightly but did not disappear as he remembered the manners that his mother had rigorously drilled in to him.  
  
"Gomen nasai." He said charmingly and the woman seemed slightly mollified as she looked at him considering.  
  
"Young man, could you help me find some red Jelly Babies? I think I need a stronger glasses prescription. . ."  
  
Touya blinked at the assortment of colours estimating the ratio of red ones to be about 3/5. "Uh. . .sure." Picking up the plastic scoop he ladled them up and poured them into the opened bag before she simply turned and shuffled away, the clear plastic bag swinging form her hand. He watched her because he was amazed at her rudeness but he was further amazed as he watched the cluster of red Jelly Babies turn into a forest of green. What th- Yue! Struggling not to laugh he strode in the direction of his mischievous boyfriend and found him, predictably, at the bakery counter as he pressed his face against the glass of the display, his eyes bigger and rounder than the cake he was fixated on. The girl behind the counter tittered and flirted as without much resistance he bought the cake and smiled at her sweetly. The Guardian was aware of Touya watching him but turned to continue shopping as though oblivious until the darker boy came up behind him and pressed against his back, his hands next to his as they both pushed the trolley.  
  
Yukito stopped abruptly and glanced covertly from side to side as though checking the parameters. "Eriol, I told you we can't keep meeting like this! Touya might find out." The taller man rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on the silky crown of hair.  
  
"You're no fun to sneak up on!" He complained.  
  
"And you're no fun to tease with my many torrid love affairs!"  
  
"Yuki I don't leave you with enough energy to satisfy anyone but me. . ."  
  
"Oh please!" The Guardian scoffed. "I could go on all night. . .in fact, if you recall, I did. . ."  
  
Casting his mind to the previous night and early morning Touya shivered. "I seem to remember. . .is that why you need all this food?"  
  
His lover had the grace to look a little shame-faced as he surveyed the tower of groceries. "Oh you think this is all for me? No, no, no, its party food. . .for the party. . ."  
  
Touya raised a sceptical brow. "Really?" Yukito nodded furiously. "Then what's that the kaijuu's pushing." He indicated the arrival of his sister with a sizable cartload of her own. The 'Fun' form resembled a goldfish for a moment as he struggled to retain some dignity.  
  
"Sakura! You have your own trolley, if I'd known I wouldn't have gotten my own." He winked at her in an attempt to recruit back up but his mistress simply stared at him in confusion.  
  
"B-but you said we needed two trolleys, one for the party food and one for your packed lunches. . ."  
  
"Actually, he said it was for snacks and that he hoped it would last a couple of days. . ." From the way she was biting her lip Tomoyo clearly knew what he had been trying to hide.  
  
"Traitor" he growled as he eyes flashed purple for an instant. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. Although they had never been told directly by either Yue or Touya they had concluded that Yukito and Yue were one now and that Touya and the Moon creation were an item.  
  
Yue manipulated Yukito's lips into a pout as Touya chuckled. "A couple of days Yuki? You were being a bit too hopeful there weren't you?" The Snow Bunny sniffed sulkily and pushed his trolley away from the trio of betrayers. Touya watched him affectionately before turning back to his sister.  
  
"Did you get everything otousan put on the list?" The auburn haired girl nodded. "Well the guests are arriving at six, he wants us to mingle for an hour before we do our own thing okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Did he say we could have the conservatory for our own party?"  
  
"Yeah." The two girls hugged excitedly.  
  
"I have just the right thing for you to wear!" Tomoyo gushed and Touya felt the need to withdraw. . .quickly!  
  
"Well I'll take Yuki home, you know he won't be finished until he's go another trolley or two. . ."  
  
"That's okay. Tomoyo's left the limousine outside so that I could take the food home and then go to her house."  
  
"Right, well don't be too long." Usually he would replace the full stop with 'kaijuu' but he had just lost site of his Snow Bunny by day, Moon Angel by night so he took off down the aisle. The girls smiled indulgently and headed for the checkout.  
  
  
  
Yukito was just about to add a tub of whipped cream to his load when his lover's voice came from behind him.  
  
"That'll go straight to your thighs you know."  
  
The Guardian pretended to consider the words. "Hmmm, your right." He put the container back in the fridge. "And to think I was going to lick it off your entire body. . ." He listened to Touya's load swallow with satisfaction as he moved on once more. Within seconds he found a body up against his back in an attempt to hide a certain reaction to his words and Yue sniggered.  
  
"Laugh it up shortie!" To add insult to injury he propped his chin on top of the petite boys head.  
  
"If I were my old self you would never have dared such insolence!" Yue groused.  
  
"If you were your old self you wouldn't be in your other self's form and so you wouldn't be shorter than me and besides the old Yukito would never come between a granny and her Jelly Babies-." Yue stopped the trolley and stared at him. "Okay, maybe he would but he wouldn't make her think she was going nuts by changing the colour of her favourite sweets!"  
  
"Is that what I was doing? I meant to *help* her discriminate, the magic was supposed to *reveal* the red ones, I guess I got the colours mixed up. . ." He turned to show vertical pupils. "It's these novelty contacts, can't see a thing with 'em. . ."  
  
"Yue." Touya chided the hidden being. "She's old."  
  
"So am I! Way older than her and I haven't retired OR applied for a pension!"  
  
Touya sighed, as human as Yukito was Yue's consciousness seemed to have diluted it a little. . .he actually found it quite- well *very* appealing.  
  
"Are you ready to go and pay for this lot?"  
  
"What, you mean you're not going to pick up the tab for your beloved partner?" Yue teased.  
  
Touya blinked. "Of course I wou-.' He was silenced with a feathery kiss.  
  
"You work so hard and you'd spend it on me?"  
  
"Of course." The young man replied simply, Yukito's amber eyes darkened and Touya was startled when the being perched himself on the trolley bar and took his face in his hands.  
  
"You're so sweet." He whispered and pulled the human into a tight embrace and soft kiss. Touya moaned but could not forget they were in a public area, Yue sensed his hesitancy and drew back.  
  
"They can't see us Toya." He lifted and locked his legs around the other's slender hips as a wandering couple walked straight past them as though they weren't there.  
  
The human gaped. "I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
"Neither did I, I have a great many abilities that I have yet to explore."  
  
"But this one could have come in handy a thousand times before!" Yue was about to defend himself when he was grabbed roughly and kissed thoroughly. The legs gripping Touya's middle clenched further and the darker man marvelled at the strength hidden in such a slight frame. The Guardian leaned further into his lover's arms and barely faltered as he fell form the trolley until he was being fully supported by the footballer. Adjusting easily to the extra weight Touya shifted his hands lower and splayed them over his Moon Angel's firm buttocks. I can't believe I'm doing this in a supermarket!  
  
'Neither can I dear boy.' Came a familiar voice inside his head as Yue continued to ravage his mouth.  
  
In the middle of a shopping aisle, between tinned peas and Pot Noodles two lovers went as far as they could go without removing any clothing and in fact only stopped when Touya found his legs wobbling beneath them both.  
  
"After. . .the party?" The human gasped his ragged breath stirring his lovers grey bangs as they both settled onto their feet. Yue kissed the corner of his mouth and thrust an object against Touya's groin, a heavy object, a- a cold object. . .a freezing object!  
  
"Yuki!" He jumped back from the tub of ice cream and began brushing at the frost lingering on his jeans when he looked up his Snow Bunny had disappeared. Hide and seek, great! Despite the words Touya smiled and walked unhurriedly in what he somehow knew to be the right direction.  
  
When he stopped he felt Yue's presence very near but could not see him. He guessed the Guardian was just experimenting with his new trick so he wandered the seemingly uninhabited space and began getting funny looks from customers as he groped through thin air until he touched something solid and breathed in the unmistakable cool petal scent of his lover. Waiting until no one was able to witness it Yue re-appeared.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" The Snow Bunny's face looked faintly ridiculous with a scowl.  
  
"This close I can smell you."  
  
"Fine. But you came here after you finished work right? How did you even know I was here, at the supermarket I mean?"  
  
"I don't know. . .maybe it's the remains of my magic or some part of Clow.or it could have had something to do with the fluorescent pink post-it note Sakura left on the fridge; Gone supermarket with Tomoyo and Yukito. . ."  
  
Yue slapped his cheek softly. "Cheater." He scolded.  
  
Touya pretended to look hurt. "I don't cheat, I-."  
  
"'Adapt to circumstances,' I know. That's my line."  
  
"It's mine now" he replied as he pulled his love closer bending to kiss his neck, inhaling deeply, "and so are you." He declared possessively then heard a faint huff from behind him before Yue spoke.  
  
"You're causing a scene Toya. . ." True enough when the human pulled away he found himself the focus of a cluster of frowning faces. He turned back to his supposed 'friend.'  
  
"Why didn't you hide us again?"  
  
"Because you look really cute when you're mad." Touya didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed so he simply stood there as the other man tossed his head and walked confidently through the cache of observers. He caught the gaze of a woman with her lips pursed, Yue. . .he growled silently.  
  
  
  
When they reached the tills and began the mammoth task of unloading the shopping Yue discovered the whipped cream that Touya had managed to sneak back in. He turned to the footballer who looked at him sheepishly but hopefully.  
  
"I'll think about it." He stated and looked back to the young girl serving them. As Yukito had always done before, he read the name on her badge. "Hello Susan." He greeted cheerfully. The teenager blushed and mumbled a reply as she gazed at each stunning male in succession then repetition.  
  
"So what are the orders for tonight?" Yue questioned when his attention returned to his boyfriend.  
  
"Otousan wants me and the kaijuu to help him greet the other archaeology professors before we start our party."  
  
"Sounds fair. Can we use the garden and conservatory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Goody. . ."  
  
Touya honed in on the husky note of approval he was intimately familiar with. "Yuki remember we won't be alone, we have to watch Sakura and her friends. . ."  
  
"That's fine by me Toya so long as you can keep your hands to yourself." The girl behind the till dropped the carton of milk she was scanning while Yukito smiled innocently.  
  
"You wait 'till I get you home!" The tanned man warned.  
  
"Now, now To-ya. Remember we won't be alone, we have to watch Sakura and her friends. . ." The human knew when he had been out manoeuvred so he watched the rest of the transaction is silence while Yue bit his lip to keep from grinning.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka looked around. Everything looked set, they had the food, the seating, the lighting and most importantly of all he had with him the signed certificates documenting three months of fully funded archaeology expedition in a recently uncovered and unprecedented site in the north of England. This party was as a celebration for the months of fund raising and sponsorship that had only accrued to the target amount less than a week ago.  
  
Touya and Sakura had been fully supportive and mature beyond their years when he first approached them about the possibility of leaving them alone for so long. His daughter was confidant her oniichan would take care of her and Touya was no doubt hoping to spend even more time with Yue during his absence. In fact Fujitaka was considering inviting the Guardian to stay-.  
  
"Tadaima." His son sounded breathless as he entered the house.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
Yukito rounded the corner and answered him. "He helped me carry my shopping home.I bought a few bits and pieces when I went with Sakura."  
  
"Bits and pieces! Yuki you bought practically the entire store."  
  
"Well they did offer me a platinum loyalty card. . ." The 'older' man watched indulgently as the pair bickered. He'd never seen Touya so happy nor the Guardian so playful, in either form.  
  
"Well people won't be arriving for another hour and Sakura dropped off the shopping before she went to Sonomi's home so there's really nothing for you to do. . ." Yue looked at Touya, Touya looked at Yue, they could think of something. . .  
  
"Well I. . .uh. . .have some homework to do and Yuki? Didn't you say something about looking for that CD of mine?" Yue looked blank for a moment before catching on.  
  
"Yes! Yes I did, you keep saying you'll find it for me but you never do so- ."  
  
Fujitaka held up his hand, as amusing as this exchange was he had site maps to prepare. "Off you go then, make sure you're ready before six."  
  
Grabbing the Snow Bunny's hand Touya nodded and tugged his lover up to his room. Touya's method of manhandling was definitely appealing as Yue found his 'Fun' form pushed onto the bed as the other man shut and locked the door.  
  
"I told you we should have brought that cream with us!"  
  
"Toya, we don't have very long, do you really want to spend it saying 'I told you so'?"  
  
"Hell no!" Came the reply as the human launched himself down beside his lover intent on finishing what they started at the supermarket. . .the supermarket for heavens sake!  
  
Adjusting the angle of his head and pulling his lover over him Yue welcomed the other mans tongue into his mouth. At first Touya braced his weight above the fragile body of his Snow Bunny and Yue lifted his hands to kneed the bunched muscles of his biceps. 'I won't break.' The voice inside his mind no longer made him jump and with a groan of surrender the human lowered his body wholly onto that of the Guardian who moaned appreciatively. 'That's better' He continued to dual with his lovers tongue as he communicated with him. 'I love the feel of your weight on me Toya. . .your body over me, around me. . .inside me' the younger man released a tortured moan. Heaven help me! He thought, helplessly caught in a tide of passion he would never become accustomed to.  
  
'That's what you are to me Toya, my heaven, my paradise, my full moon.my Master' Yue certainly knew how to set his lover alight. As a possessively passionate man Touya was unable to prevent the thrill of power those words gave him and he tightened his grip on the slender body beneath him. My angel. . .*mine*  
  
'Yours' came the reply and the darker man tore his mouth away at the feel of his lover's hips slowly pulsing against his. The face he stared into was one of preternatural beauty, a mixture of innocent emotions and heady passions. The Guardians lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed, Touya watched as a pale pink tongue emerged to flicker over the surrounding cushion as though collecting his lovers taste.  
  
'You taste better than anything Toya,' the youth was in a delirium of aroused pain as he growled harshly and pulled them both to their feet and into the centre of the room to remove their clothes  
  
The Guardian was wearing a loose pair of jogging bottoms that fell to the floor with little effort as the two men undressed each other. The things you do to me. . .Touya stepped out of his jeans impatiently and returned to his lover's shirt. The things you make me feel. . .the buttons took forever before he managed to remove the article. Yue halted his actions when he spoke into his ear, the sound of his voice was alien in the heavy atmosphere of the bedroom and Touya realised his shirt was fully undone.  
  
"What about what you do to me?"  
  
A sweeping motion of the Guardian's hands pushed the shirt from the footballers wide, smooth shoulders and Yue paused to admire the tanned expanse before lowering his mouth to pay homage to it. 'I burn for you' As though unable to find his voice he resorted to his telepathy once more and circled the human bending his knees to run his tongue along the strong spine causing Touya's entire body to ripple with pleasure. 'I worship you' He smiled gently and unseen as he drew back until only the barest touch of his fingertips remained in contact and he directed a tendril of his moon power into the other mans heated body. 'I love you.' Touya's eyes flew wide then slid closed as exquisite coolness coated his skin and his body slumped at the thousands of tensed muscles that seemed to unclench and relax.  
  
Moving his hands around the torso Yue's slender fingers tripped over the curving ridges of muscle tone and every trail his fingers followed seemed to leave an invisible thread of cool fire like veins of mercury. Touya could not remember feeling anything like it and though he was aroused beyond reason his breathing became calm and steady despite the occasional moan that escaped him.  
  
"What is this?" His lovers face came back before him as he used his rusty voice.  
  
"You've felt it before koi, I'm just giving you another taste." Yue ducked his head to lap at a nipple and even as he moaned Touya's breathing remained unhindered.  
  
"I feel totally composed but like I'll burst into flames at the same time."  
  
The Guardian smiled against the defined chest. "Welcome to my world."  
  
"Is this what you gave me when otousan nearly walked in on us?" A nod was his reply as Yue cupped his face tenderly and kissed him slowly. The contact never ceased as gradually all clothes fell to their feet and they fell onto the bed. Touya found himself grateful he was with the Snow Bunny form because he could just imagine the tangle of hair they would be in right now if the Moon Angel was there.  
  
'I thought you liked my hair.'  
  
Clenching his fist briefly in the tousled mop of grey Touya answered. "I love your hair. . .I love everything about you." He slid his hand to tease the Guardians erection. "Especially this. . ." His other hand roved from the silky head to slide down the shapely back and over the pert behind, "and this..."  
  
Yue pressed back and arched up into the touches bending his supple body into a bow and keening low in his throat as his lover wrung music from his cries. The Guardians self-possession had deserted him and if anything Touya was now in control as though the Moon creation had expended his cooling energy in pleasuring his lover.  
  
When a finger quested towards his opening Yue writhed with a strength that threatened to throw Touya off him until the being flung up a hand to grip the side of the headboard, the other hand he clamped down on the top of his lover's thigh.  
  
"Toya I swear by the moon I will impale you on ice shards if you don't take me now!" The Guardians velvety voice was barely recognisable as he rasped the threat.  
  
In response Touya's hand left his member to reach for the lubricant only to have Yue snatch it off him and tear off the lid. The amused look faded from the humans face as a cool skilful hand began to toy with his arousal. Relishing the chance to torment his lover in return Yue anointed the whole throbbing length with the substance all the time holding his gaze unblinkingly as the whole of Yukito's iris flushed purple and the black pupils narrowed to slits.  
  
Touya's body had swiftly accustomed itself to the soothing moon power in his veins so when Yue wickedly withdrew it it was as though all his senses were heightened unbearably and the stroking hand was no longer simply pleasurable it was maddening!  
  
Previously steady breathing became laboured and matched Yue's own.  
  
"You-you've proved your point. . ." He gasped.  
  
Yue quirked an eyebrow. 'Have I?' He sounded playfully doubtful but Touya was beyond playing as he pushed him back and gathered the excess oil from his painful erection. His touch did not linger on himself but Yue's arousal seemed to double at the sight before the youth inserted a finger inside him and he pressed himself against the broad chest, his head thrown back.  
  
The number increased and as he worked within his lover Touya gritted his teeth at the pleasure the angel's impassioned sounds brought him. At the presence of one finger Yue whimpered, at two he moaned, at three he cried out and when Touya removed his fingers and moved himself truly inside of him he screamed and prayed Fujitaka was deep in the library.  
  
Touya met no resistance as he sheathed himself in his angel but the grip around him when fully inside was tighter than ever before and he knew Yue's hold on his shoulders would leave bruises.  
  
Shifting slightly he directed himself against Yue's internal side as was his favourite angle and as hoped a sheen of moisture emerged on the ivory skin and a cry issued from the parted lips.  
  
When Touya began to move is was sinfully slow but it took moments for him to feel the onset of a violent release. It had never been this slow between them, always before had been the haste born of some fear that this time was the last time. Truthfully he was not intending to tease his love he simply could not find the strength to speed up until his Yue practically begged him.  
  
'Oh please. . .' he felt the other mans tears of bliss sprinkle his neck and after finding the trembling mouth with his own he increased the tempo and captured the subsequent whimpers.  
  
Forgetting his powers entirely Yue broke the kiss and cried out. "Now! Please Toya."  
  
Are you sure? Unintentionally following the Guardians earlier example Touya forgot to speak aloud but Yue heard him all the same.  
  
"Yes, yes! Oh God yes."  
  
You know I can never resist you. . .with those 'words' the young man thrust one final furious time and the lovers hurtled simultaneously towards completion and far beyond  
  
  
  
* Next chappy chappies and chappettes. . . 


	28. Epilogue

A Humanising Influence.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: As the final chapter to my first ever fic I repeat for the record that the privilege of owning these characters goes solely to CLAMP. My thanks go out to all who reviewed my story, you know who you are and you are all mentioned in the 'Acknowledgments'. I am very grateful for your support. xXxXx  
  
  
  
Epilogue.  
  
  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura kicked off her shoes and motioned for Tomoyo to do the same before she remembered to store them in the cupboard out of the way of the guests.  
  
"Lets go show otousan my dress." Tugging her friend with her they eventually located Fujutaka in his lower library mulling over a sheaf of papers.  
  
"Konnichiwa you two. You both look lovely." Sakura twirled prettily to show off the pink and purple kimono.  
  
"Tomoyo designed them both." The other girl blushed becomingly at the praise and smoothed at her own dress of green and blue silk. Fujitaka smiled at both.  
  
"Is oniichan home?" His daughter asked.  
  
"Yes, he and Yukito are upstairs, don't disturb them Sakura, they're studying..."  
  
  
  
Yue tried to move and moaned. "This may not have been such a bright idea. . ."  
  
"You were more than willing Angel."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't you!"  
  
"Okay." Touya imitated his lover's recent cries. "'Oh please. . .Now! Please Toya'."  
  
Yue slapped at the embracing arms. "You can forget the whipped cream completely!"  
  
Touya pouted and looked down over their still entwined bodies as they lay cooling on top of the bed covers.  
  
"We should get ready. . ."  
  
"Toya I'm not even sure I can move!"  
  
"Well you could stay there and recuperate from my Don Juan abilities while I get dressed then I'll help you."  
  
"Don Juan had nothing on you." Yue pressed a kiss to his lips before pushing the suddenly yielding body of his boyfriend from the bed.  
  
"Even if there was time for that I don't know if I'm capable of it just yet."  
  
Touya grinned. "I thought you said you could go on all night. . ."  
  
"Toya. . ." Yue voice lowered to a warning. "You know very well I could keep you at a full and ready state of arousal all night if I chose, how would you feel about mingling with the guests then?"  
  
The darker man shot from the comfortable nest of limbs. "Point taken, I'll be good." Striding unabashedly nude about his room Touya pulled on his underwear then the smart black trousers and shirt he had picked out earlier while Yue watched with an intense gaze.  
  
Touya turned to his audience with a smile. "Your turn now." Yue sighed and swung his bare legs off the side of the mattress a twinge of discomfort in his lower back  
  
"You could stay up here." His lover offered.  
  
"I have a party to go to Toya, how am I supposed to jump out of the cake if I don't go?"  
  
The dark haired man grinned. "Far be it for me to come between such a sight!" With a little more touching than was necessary Touya helped the Guardian into some clothes before they both headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
When the first guests started arriving Sakura and Touya greeted each of them with Fujutaka until the latter decided that everyone had arrived and his children could wander off. Sakura returned to her room where Kero, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were taking turns on the Playstation because despite otousan's assurances that they wouldn't have been in the way they had deemed it best to remain upstairs. They had only arrived roughly twenty minutes ago so they did not have to wait long.  
  
Sakura entered the room just in time to hear Kero's victory crow. "I - am - the - king!" The Cardcaptor looked at each friend in turn, a question on her face.  
  
Eriol answered her. "Kero bet his pudding that none of us would beat his top score. . .and we didn't."  
  
"I was damned close though!" Syaoran insisted.  
  
"Ah but Kero, how long did it take you to get that score?" The Mistress asked.  
  
"Uh. . .n-not *that* long. . ." The Sun Guardian's cheeks flamed.  
  
"How long is 'not *that* long'?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I did it in a day!"  
  
Sakura continued to tease. "Yes but it was *all* day wasn't it Kero. . .?"  
  
"I could beat that easily if I had more time!" Syaoran insisted. He's so competitive Sakura thought affectionately as the plush sized Guardian Beast accepted the challenge and the two settle down cross-legged for a re-match. Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura rolled their eyes at each other before the reincarnation asked. "Is Yue here?"  
  
"Yeah he's coming to the party, he's downstairs, last time I saw him he was challenging one of the archaeologists theories on Aztec burial rites. . ."  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you you're far more likely to find signs of civilisation along the coast, near the channel crossing."  
  
"I disagree. Why would any sensible person set up house along a stormy coastline?"  
  
"The foreigners who invaded didn't have enough knowledge of English weather to know any better. What you're more likely to find in the North of England are castle, perhaps even monastery ruins and pagan artefacts."  
  
"Oh please young man! I don't believe in fairy tails and hokum."  
  
"That may be so but people from my da-."  
  
"Yuki!" Touya had arrived in time to catch his lover sharing some rather unbelievable details of his past.  
  
"Toya?" The stiff lipped scholar seemed relieved as the young challenger turned his attention to the other youth.  
  
"Are you going to help me carry the food out to the conservatory?"  
  
"Of course!" As predicted the Snow Bunny was more than eager as he turned to incline his head dismissively at the archaeologist and led his boyfriend away.  
  
"Did Sakura's friends arrive?"  
  
"Yeah, she invited Tomoyo, Eriol *and* the gaki!"  
  
Yue clucked his tongue sympathetically. "You poor baby! How on Earth will you bear it?"  
  
"Well I was just going to take it out on you. . ."  
  
"Typical behaviour."  
  
"What about you about to spill your *long* life history to prove a point to that professor?"  
  
"That amateur! I'd prefer to ignore the fact your father has people like that on his research team." He rolled his shoulders slightly. "Lets get outside I need to stretch my wings." Touya chuckled but followed orders.  
  
Typically Sakura only arrived when both men had finished arranging the food on the Garden table.  
  
"What took you so long?" Touya demanded.  
  
"Kero and Syaoran had a score to settle." Tomoyo said.  
  
The Guardian Beast was looking decidedly put out as he whined. "He just trashed my all time high score on the Playstation."  
  
Touya smirked at the Chinese boy. "Let me guess.The Polly Pocket Makeover game? No, the My Little Pony Racetrack. Congratulations kid!" Syaoran's eyes blazed as he stepped up to the towering footballer, Sakura was about to intervene when a burst of light flaming from the left interrupted them and the Moon Guardian stood where the Snow Bunny once had. Shaking his hair and rotating his neck slightly the being then unfurled the full length of his impressive wingspan clearly relishing the opportunity as his feathered limbs stretched to both sides of the lawn.  
  
Touya admired the sight for a while before turning back to his sister's unworthy suitor who was gaping at the Guardian. "What the hell are you staring at!?" The boy jumped and returned to his glaring, the two stayed like that until the older male felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder.  
  
"Toya, I think I left the cheesecake in the house, would you get it for me please?" About to refuse Touya made the mistake of meeting the feline gaze and instead found himself saying "Sure," and walking away.  
  
Sakura smiled at her Guardian gratefully and pulled her boyfriend away to where Tomoyo was comforting Kero with promises of cheesecake. Eriol took that opportunity to approach the angel cautiously.  
  
"H-hello Yue." He blinked slightly at the response he got. Would he ever get used to seeing such a wide smile on the previously implacable features?  
  
"I was just- I was wondering. . .I mean-the other day you- I. . .are you-."  
  
"I'm fine Eriol." The boy nodded.  
  
"Are you and Touya. . .?" He left the question hanging.  
  
"We're better than fine. . ." The Guardian saw the admission caused some pain as the reincarnation bit his lip and looked aside to where Tomoyo was now spoon-feeding the defeated Sun being. The girl laughed as he continued complaining around a huge mouthful of yoghurt.  
  
Yue pursed his lips consideringly. "Doesn't Tomoyo look lovely tonight?" The pale boy looked down as his feet to hide his blush and muttered.  
  
"I guess so. . ."  
  
Bingo, Yue thought. Young hearts are so fickle.  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!!!" The return of his lover brought with it two unexpected additions as they cannoned into his legs. He looked up at Touya.  
  
"You'll never guess who just arrived." The dark haired man remarked dryly.  
  
"The twins!" Kero gasped before going limp in Tomoyo's grasp in an attempt to look inanimate despite the food staining the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sakura turned too and took one look at the straight haired little boy, "Dominic!" and the curly haired little girl "Sarah!" before visibly wilting. The children however did not spare her a glance as they chattered animatedly up at their one time babysitter  
  
"We told *everyone* about you!" The little boy began.  
  
"Mummy and daddy didn't believe us-."  
  
"But our friends did!"  
  
"They want you to go and look after them-." The little girl continued to smile at the Guardian even as she was interrupted for the second time.  
  
"But we told them you were our personal babysitter!"  
  
"Will you tell us another story later?"  
  
Amidst this verbal barrage Yue's gaze snared Touya's and he looked pensive for a moment. "Well I *do* have a new story to tell, a happier one. . ." His lover raised an eyebrow, he knew full well the tale he was alluding to, it seemed only fitting that they ended the real life story with the very humanising influence that had begun it. Touya wandered if it wasn't for these kids, how long it would have taken Yue to defrost. . .  
  
"Later." Yue promised. "But first. . ." He drew the twins aside and motioned for Touya to stay where he was. Dropping to his knees he whispered. "I have a job form you two, you see that boy with the shiny blue hair?" The twins nodded. "Do you see the girl with the long dark hair and pretty kimono?" They nodded again. "Well they both like each other very much but they're too shy to say anything." Sarah sighed dreamily but her brother Dominic folded his arms huffily.  
  
"That's sappy stuff!"  
  
"No its not!" His sister cried indignantly. "It's Yue's job, he's an angel aren't you?"  
  
"Th-that's right, and I've been told to bring those two together." He permitted himself a little fib.  
  
Dominic considered for a moment. "So if you're an angel that must been you're imma-immot. . .immorty-."  
  
"Immortal?"  
  
The boy's eyes became saucers. "Really?" He breathed. Yue nodded.  
  
"Cooool." Brother and sister looked at there task and then back at each other. "We'll do it!" they declared simultaneously and the Guardian shook their hands gravely.  
  
Dominic looked at him. "But what will you be doing?"  
  
"I'm going to help Sakura have some time alone with that brown haired boy over there." The two winced at the glare on Syaoran's face as he responded to the one on Touya's across the lawn. "Good luck" they said.  
  
"Ready then?" They nodded. "Let 'Operation Cupid' commence!" He watched the pair as with professional manipulation Sarah went straight for Eriol while Dominic worked his charm on Tomoyo eventually pulling the two together. The young girl smoothed at her dress while the reincarnation shuffled his feet. Yue felt himself smile, it was just so adorable!  
  
He heard Touya's footsteps as he walked over to him and was reminded of his own task.  
  
"Have you finished recruiting underage workers for your matchmaking program?"  
  
Yue smiled, so he had realised what he as trying to do, that part of it at least.  
  
"I'd just like Eriol and Tomoyo to focus their affections on the attainable."  
  
"Rather than on you and Sakura you mean?" The silver head nodded. The human chuckled. "You and Yuki may have merged but you're heart is certainly big enough for two."  
  
Over the footballer's shoulder Yue noticed Sakura holding her boyfriend's hand discreetly and saw the solemn descendants face break into a rare smile. Now would be a good time to remove Touya from the vicinity.  
  
"Do you want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure." The youth agreed and was too caught up in his lover's enchanting smile to look back at the tender picture his little sister made as she kissed the gaki.  
  
  
  
As he watched the couple walk away intent on each other Eriol was surprised at the very minor twinge of regret he felt. It was almost as though he was predisposed to be able to deal with the unrequited emotion and his heart had swung with embarrassing swiftness to settle on the girl in the blue and green kimono. He had been almost grateful when an exuberant little girl seized him and dragged him towards Tomoyo as an identical little boy did the same thing to her.  
  
With very little preamble (in fact only long enough to learn their subjects names) the twins decided to test their skills.  
  
Sarah cleared her throat self-importantly. "Eriol's very handsome isn't he?" Tomoyo looked at the tall boy then blushed.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Dominic yelped when he felt a small foot jab his shin as a prompt. "Uh. . .Tomoyo's very pretty isn't she?" Eriol blinked. There was something not quite right here. . .  
  
Tomoyo stared at the calculated intent on the childish faces, there was something going on here. . .  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other as the same conclusion crossed their minds and they began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny" Sakura said from behind.  
  
The pair smiled at each other. "We just realised something. . ."  
  
The Card Mistress groaned. "Please tell me its not something bad, things are going so well. Syaoran and I have actually managed to spend five minutes alone together without oniichan jumping to defend my honour!"  
  
After a second of silence her two friends began to laugh again.  
  
"Oh Yue you are priceless!" Eriol managed to croak.  
  
"Armed with Cupids arrows the Moon Angel vows to unite hearts and protect the valentine cards!" Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran smiled slowly looking at his girlfriend to see the same realisation dawn on her face.  
  
Having long ago accepted that older people were beyond redemption the twins looked at each other.  
  
"Who is Cupid anyway?" Sarah asked.  
  
"He must be an angel.Yue knows him."  
  
"But so do they. . ." She pointed at the grinning observers.  
  
"That's 'cause they know Yue."  
  
This explanation convinced the girl. "Ohhh."  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran listened to this damning exchange in silence before doubling over completely.  
  
"Matchmaker Yue!" Kero shrieked, forgetting to play dead.  
  
"He's got new batteries!" The children cried as they grabbed him and began a tug of war of who got to play with him.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Syaoran began. "Yue distracted Touya so Sakura and I could spend some time alone together and-."  
  
"Sent Dominic and Sarah to bring Tomoya and I together." He smiled at his match who did not look away this time.  
  
"Shall we go on a cupid hunt?"  
  
The group nodded. "Absolutely."  
  
  
  
Touya settled down on the family swing seat to watch Yue as he circled the pond under his mother's Nadeshiko tree. The Guardian looked up at the flowery canopy as a single bloom glided down his cheek. Smiling at the sensation he spread his wings again and beat them slightly fanning the loosened blossoms from the branches so that they snowed down over them and left a delicate carpet at their feet.  
  
Their relationship had started at the end of winter, now spring had begun and they were still too wrapped up in each other to focus on anything else. Each suspected this was the way it would always be between them.  
  
Touya smiled at the pleasure on the Guardians face. It still warmed his soul to see such innocent enjoyment, almost childlike as he spared time to enjoy things that once he had dismissed. Seeing his lover like this made him forget that he had left his little sister alone with the Chinese gaki, as Yue had intended. Yes he was very aware of his beloved's plan and in truth he didn't object that much to his sisters choice but he did so love to torment her and have Yue try to calm him. I guess I'll keep it up for while longer, he decided. He retrieved a sprig or blossom from where it had landed on his knee and smiled. Though he could no longer see his mother he knew she was there and things like this were how she made her presence and more importantly her approval felt. You like my choice okaa- san? I breeze stirred the branches again but Yue had long since folded his wings away. Her answer whispered to him and he closed his eyes to hear it. He twirled the stem gently while Yue eased down beside him rocking them slightly.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Touya passed him the flower. "I thought I might borrow Sakura's flower press."  
  
Yue examined the pale bloom. "So you can make this last forever?" he trailed he petals over the contours of his lovers handsome face.  
  
  
  
From above the hedge four faces watched with wide smiles. Eriol's eyes contained another spectator and he smiled Clow's approval as well. He was the first to look away from the scene. "Come on guys, let them have their privacy." Though Sakura and Syaoran followed his example he fully expected Tomoyo to remain filming but instead the girl turned and decisively popped the lense cap back on her camera.  
  
Sakura gaped at her. "Why did you stop filming? That was so kawaii!"  
  
"That's why I stopped filming." She met the confused stares. "Some things can't be done justice by film." She stated simply and led them away from the first such sight she had ever encountered.  
  
  
  
"I can think of only one thing that will last forever Yue."  
  
Encircling the Guardian's body Touya pulled him onto his lap and as they shared a leisurely kiss they knew the true immortality to be boasted at was that of the love existing between them.  
  
It would never end. . .  
  
A Humanising Influence  
  
  
  
* And so ends my first ever fic.or does it? I have some news, due to all of your lovely, generous reviews and an idea weaving in my wind with the dedication of the Lady of Shalott at her loom.(sorry, revising Tennyson at the moment!).This is the final chapter of this story BUT a sequel is definitely in the works and already firmly dedicated to Ping (your reviews have been truly inspiring).  
  
I'm writing the prequel (entitled 'To Eclipse The Sun and Embrace The Moon') first because its necessary and sensible.plus I like to make you wait!  
  
I am well aware there are questions not fully answered here but that is because the answers are significant details of the sequel.I'll warn you now, expect surprises and shocks galore.I am not telling you anymore.(notice I ended on a rhyme?)  
  
REVIEWS are what convinced me to write a prequel and a sequel, never let it be said they have no influence over me. This is your chance to forward ideas and suggestions and requests, the plot is already established but I'm still wiling to hear thoughts about scenes included (sequel AND prequel)  
  
Bye for now. 


	29. Acknowledgments

Acknowledgments;  
  
A/N- I know not all of you had much of a mention but I'm racing to finish my parady of Dr M before she gets back from holiday so I whittled the list down a *bit* Please forgive me and believe me when I say I worship you all! In fact I love you!.Actually that's probably scaring you so I'll take it back and just say Thanks.  
  
MorganD: My first lengthy review and you'd be amazed how much it inspired me. You complimented me on stylistic specifics therefore I scatter petals at your feet, bless you!  
  
Anjali-chan: After showing me that someone out there recognised my excuse for a cliff-hanger you corrected my spelling like a faithful CCS orientated spell-checker. Arigatou.( Spot the typo/ Answer: None.hopefully  
  
Moon Ryoko: So many compliments! But also suggestions for further Yue related fics. You want Yue with the ladies huh? I shall endevour to provide.  
  
Shadowfire: Continued snippets of demands that I must admit I took a little sadistic thrill in resisting, I made you wait for the *action* but I think it made you all the more grateful for it when it arrived.  
  
Askani Blue: Your reviews were luke warm to begin with which made me work all the harder to get something more out of you. Eventually I did and it was worth the effort!  
  
Feeling Supersonic: The first to employ the use of a thesaurus during a review and all nice words! I could kiss you but I'm kinda hoping you'll remain a reader of mine ;o)  
  
Kittie Pixie: Possibly my randyest reviewer all you wanted was for Yue and Touya to get down to *business* but that's fine 'cause I was more than willing! Was I ever! Such fond memories of showers..ahhhhh  
  
Dark Ice Angel: I'd already started reading you're work and loved every bit of it so when you actually complimented me my head expanded just a little bit. You kept on with the compliments but also the advice and I grovel at your feet for the service.  
  
Silvertoekee: Well known for either starting your reviews with a 'oh ho' or a 'ho ho' you brought seasons greetings and I was very grateful.a little scared.but very grateful.  
  
Kalika Maxwell: Your stuff sucks compared to mine? AS IF! I'd slap you if I didn't want to hug you so much. *Sniff* Shucks you guys!  
  
Lizziechan: You said I 'rok' you clearly have either unbelievable taste or absolutely no knowledge of the concept. 'You rok' my friend.  
  
Celeste Jade: You asked for 'More more more' and that's exactly what I gave you.I bet you wondered if I was ever going to shut up!  
  
Tikki de Lune: Emailed me with a question and made me feel all knowledgeable when I answered. Hah! I nearly gave you a stomachache! What a compliment. Merci.  
  
Dr Megalomania: You've probably just read my parody of your work so I really should sooth any indignation.but.I'm not gonna! I could not believe it when you reviewed 'cause in the pathetically honest truth you *were* my role model.and then I realised how evil you truly are! I think we need some therapy because I'm having major trust issues right now.Thanks, I love your work too Random Act Of Hand (I did not type that!)  
  
Clow'd9: You reviewed your own fic? Boy are you sad! But I agree with you.I am great aren't I? Yay me.sad, very sad.  
  
Ping: When you first reviewed I was concerned that I had a reader I would not be able to satisfy, but it was good because I hitched my standard up a little just to meet your expectations...at least I hope I did. You win the award for longest review, take a bow.  
  
Bluegoo: Noticed the mental dialogue that I cannot do without and began the chant 'GO YUE GO YUE!" How could I not love you? You are far from 'intangible.'  
  
Ookami Gekkani: I have possibly succeeded in corrupting your mind.but never mind! Feel free of guilt my friend, it is I who am the sick, demented sex- starved loony here.but you come in a close second. ;o)  
  
Goldmund: Few words but all of them inspiring. You like Touya's computer style thought process, you like Yue's smile and I deffinitley like you! Ah, feel the love.  
  
Also; AtomBunny, Tai P'ing, Askani Blue, hgsdjhddk and CFNGDFJHNNH- (are you the same person?) snape no kobito, Saiai Yohji, Mateem Bluewing, Shadowcat, Zazie, taito queen formerly missy, GwingAngel, Ceres, Karina305, Momosuki Sakura, LiNa, Lady Jace, Kyer, Yamiyue13, gothique elf, Jutacci.  
  
  
  
Now I have to get on with my other work. Bye, bye. I hope to see you all at the next fic.insert hint here 


End file.
